Just Roommates
by OurFeistyRedhead
Summary: Over the summer, Clary moves in with her older brother, where she is acquainted with her childhood adversary, Jace Herondale. Clary applies to different art colleges as she attends to one of the best art programs for any serious artist. During her three month stay, Clary faces problems amongst missing home, finding the right school, and the biggest one yet, Jace Herondale.
1. Chapter 1

**Just Roomates.**

...

Chapter One: Ladle Meets its Match

 _Chapter Songs_

 _Someday ~ The Strokes_

 _Hypocrite ~ Cage The Elephant_

 _Girl Afraid ~ The Smiths_

 _Smile ~ Lily Allen_

...

As I stood there with a plastic ladle in hand, waiting to strike the intruder of the night, I thought of the events in the past twenty-four hours that lead to this very moment.

The final school bell rang and that was it.

No more grade school, off to college, where I would major in arts, and not the excuse of an art elective that high school's try to pull off. This would be a real advanced art class.

This was it.

This was my chance to make it as an artist and I wasn't going to waste it.

As I was walking through the halls I received many goodbye hugs along with phone numbers of friends I wouldn't stay in touch with.

I made sure to say good bye to my closer friends that I actually talked to throughout the four years, but there were too many.

I have most of their phone numbers anyway.

At the end of the day there was only one person I wanted to see.

"Clary!" Simon waved from the opposite side of the corridor.

I ran to him in a crushing force, I threw my arms around his neck as his squeezed around my waist.

"We are officially high school graduates" I smiled as I let go of Simon.

"Oh but Clary, darling, I think you've forgot about the next four years that lie ahead" Simon corrected.

"Oh college won't be the same, it'll be a new experience." I smiled.

"That's what they said about High School" Simon muttered.

"Well I don't know about you, but I enjoyed all the parties, the learning is just the thing I wasn't keen on, and college is just one big four year party" I announced.

"I don't think I got that memo" he joked.

"If we walk at this pace we won't ever make it to all the crazy parties people have planned tonight!" I cheered.

Simon grumbled on about his distaste in parties.

"I'm joking, I can't go to any of them! I have to start packing" I exclaimed sorrowfully.

"You haven't started packing!? You're leaving tomorrow, for the whole summer, and you have not touched a single suit case" Simon exclaimed.

"Which reminds me, wanna help me pack?" I wiggled my shoulders.

He sighed with his head tilted backwards, "Why not?" he shrugged as we started walking to my car.

"Clary, do you need any more boxes while Luke and I run to the store?" My mother shouted from down stairs while Simon fiddled with the corner of my pillow and I was filling up the hundredth suit case.

"No mom, I actually think I can fit all my stuff in my bags, but could you get me some fruit punch if you're going to the store!" I shouted.

"Make that two please" Simon chimed in.

"You two are unbelievable, going off to college and still drinking child drinks" my mother muttered.

"It's a life stile mom, don't judge it"

"I'll be back with two fruit punches" Luke said.

"Thanks Luke! See he understands mom!" I laughed as I called to my mother.

I heard laughing and the closing of the door.

"I'm beat" I said I collapsed on the bed next to Simon.

"That's why I quit on the first suitcase" Simon smiled.

I smiled as I punched him in the arm.

"So, will you think of me every single day you're in New York?" Simon asked as he placed his arm around my shoulder and looked down at me.

"You know I will, and I'll be back in a few months. We'll call each other every day, Skype, text, everything" I said as I gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Then we'll be in college together"

"Best friends forever, remember?" I told Simon.

"Mhmm" Simon muttered.

We laid on the bed for quite some time, just absorbing in each other's company. We had both fallen asleep before our sugary beverages arrived.

"Okay you have your ticket?" My mom asked me for the hundredth time.

"Yes mom" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"You have your phone, paints, brushes- if there's anything you forget- or need, I'll send it to you. I'll send the rest of your things later on today, your brother should be waiting for you at the gate when the plane arrives in New York. Okay?" My mother rambled.

"Okay" I smiled.

"Are you sure about this?" My mom questioned.

"Positive, plus we already payed for the whole summer of art classes" I reminded her.

"If you change your mind at all-"

"I'll be alright mom" I said as I crushed her in a hug.

"I'll miss you so much" she said as she smoothed out my hair.

"I'll miss you too" We released each other, and I went to hug Simon and Luke good bye.

I went on the plane to face multiple hours of kicks on the back from little kids, and screaming babies.

Hurray.

By the time I got to New York, it was already dark. I needed to get my baggage that would get me through the week, until my boxes come through the mail.

I hauled the big suitcase off baggage claim, that was considerably twice my size, which almost sent me sprawled out on the floor due to its heavy weight and my lack of any upper body strength.

I walked to the doors where various signs called out to different people, signaling there was some one to pick them up. I quickly scanned the posters in search of my name scrawled upon one of them.

It wasn't until my second time scanning the boards that I saw a familiar print,reading out _'Strawberry Short Cake (a.k.a Clary Morgenstern)'_

I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help the smile that crept on my face as I saw none other than Jonathan Morgenstern.

I ran to him, wrapping my arms around him tightly, ignoring the fact he almost hit me in the face with the board in his hand while returning the hug.

When my feet were completely back on the floor, we both had the biggest smiles on our faces. I had missed him so much.

"So Clary, the high school graduate, how are we feeling?" He said as he ruffled my hair and we started walking to his car.

"It's a big change, I'm going to miss my friends and all, but I'm excited. You know?" I smiled hopefully as Jonathan took the suitcase from my hand.

"I know, that's exactly how I felt when I first came to the big apple, there are a lot of opportunities out here" he smiled.

"How's soccer going?" I asked curiously.

"Pretty good, I'm actually going to a lot of different clubs to practice with the teams this summer"

"That's great, any more broken bones?"

"Only about ten" Jon smiled.

Jonathan hauled the suit case into the trunk of his car as I jumped into the passenger seat and we set off for his apartment.

"So any girls that I should be worried about when I open this door?" I asked as we reached the door to his apartment which was on the third floor, you could get the most amazing view of the city from this high up. It sucked for Jon though, carrying a forty pound bag up three flights of stairs. I feel exhausted just thinking about it.

Jonathan claimed that the elevator installed in the complex had been out of order ever since he moved here.

And it certainly didn't look like it was getting fixed anytime soon.

"There's only about five of them, but they should all be dressed, unfortunately. Nothing to be worried about" he smirked as I muttered something about him being a pig.

I strolled through the entrance which led to a modernized living room and kitchen, very spacious, considering it was an apartment.

The living room had patches of decorations here and there, unique corner tables or sculptures were positioned in the right places, along with the interesting lamp.

I walked into the kitchen and took a seat on the purple bar stool.

"What do you think?" Jon asked.

"I think I want some food" As if on cue my stomach grumbled.

"Airplane food isn't the most appetizing" I shrugged my shoulders as Jon started going through the fridge.

"Let's see, we have spaghetti left over, lasagna, salad, meatloaf," he paused as he took out a container that looked like it held a colorful slop inside, "and nachos?" Jonathan guessed as he shook the container a bit.

"Though I wouldn't recommend it" Jonathan looked over from the nachos to me.

"You don't say" I said sarcastically as I got up from my seat to snatch the left over spaghetti.

As I started slurping up the cold spaghetti, Jonathan joined, grabbing a fork for himself.

"Do you want to do anything?" Jon asked as he swallowed a huge forkful of pasta.

"You're disgusting" I paused to whipe off my face, "Besides what are you thinking of doing, it's almost midnight" I nudged my head towards the microwave that revealed the current time.

"It's New York, the city never sleeps" he smiled at me.

"No, I think I'm good. I still have to get my bed put together" I told Jonathan.

"About that, the room you're supposed to be sleeping in became somewhat of the clutter room of the apartment" Jon said.

"Well there are three rooms in this house, I'll just sleep in the guest room" I shrugged.

"Yeah that's not an option, that guest room holds a guest"

"Why don't you just tell your girl toy to go stick it else where?" I asked disgustingly..

"No," Jon paused for a moment of laughter, "I'm telling you I have a roommate"

"Why?"

"Well sure mom gives me an allowance, but I like having a little extra in the pocket" Jon explained while he patted his jean pocket.

"Here's an idea, get a job"

"But that takes effort and time" Jon whined.

"What a diva" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Oh because you've had plenty of jobs" Jon countered.

"Of course!" Though I don't think watching Simon's cat once while the Lewis's were on vacation counted as plenty. And considering I forgot to feed it, then only to remember when I found it eating the scented soap in the bathroom…

"Uh-huh" Jon smirked.

"So where am I supposed to sleep?" I questioned.

"This grey-beige, limited addition, plush couch of course!" Jon said without a moments hesitation.

"How about I sleep in your bed and you take the couch?" I challenged.

"Oh, you know I would, without a doubt, but my feet hang off the ledge"

"Please Jon?" I begged.

"You're shorter! It's actually quite a comfortable couch" he promoted.

"It's almost midnight and your roommate isn't here, why don't they sleep some where else? Or what if they sleep on the couch?" I prodded.

"Just sleep on the couch and I'll clear out your room tomorrow" he said as he took our dishes to the sink.

"You owe me" I said as I sighed.

"Mhmm, okay I'm going to get some sleep, on my nice, big, soft bed. See you in the morning" he winked at me as he walked to his bedroom.

I threw a pillow at him as he exited the living room.

"The bathroom is over there" Jon pointed to one of the doors in the hall, that was opposite of the living room.

"Whatever" I said as I snuggled into the blanket that Jonathan had set up on the couch for me.

For a good twenty minutes I layed on the couch with my eyes closed, waiting for sleep, but sleep never came.

I sat up and grabbed my backpack which held my computer. As soon as I hooked up to Jonathan's wifi, I started to browse through Netflix for my next watch.

I finally settled on a movie I've seen a thousand times. After that movie I chose another.

I stopped mid way through, to get some tea to help me sleep.

I filled a mug with water and placed it in the microwave while I fetched a tea bag.

I took the mug out before the microwave beeped, careful not to wake up Jonathan.

I stirred the the tea bag in the hot water, then went to get sugar when I heard the door open and close.

"Jon?" I called out.

When I didn't get a reply, I picked up the closest thing to me, which just happened to be a flappy plastic ladle.

 _Great_.

I bet the intruder will be petrified when they see this.

I mentally rolled my eyes, cursing my lack in weaponry.

"Jon?" The invader and I both asked.

Dim lighting pooled over the trespasser, I had to squint to see the golden hair, and the fact that this plastic ladle was certainly not taking this intruder down.

"Woah, woah, please don't hurt me" the sarcastic tone reached my ears, as the golden haired male stretched out his hands showing he meant no harm.

"Come on, let's take a moment to think this through, let's put the ladle down" the sarcastic voice boomed with laughter.

I flung the lights all the way on, in front of me stood golden perfection that stood a bit over six feet, he had gold hair, and prominent cheek bones.

When I drank all his features in, a pang of familiarity struck me in the chest.

"Jace?"

"Clary?"

We both questioned at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as did Jace, though he held more curiosity in his question.

"I live here" Jace explained.

"I'm staying here" I told.

"Jon!" I screamed as Jace smirked.

When I didn't get a response I screamed Jon's name again.

I heard a thump, then a grumble, then the opening of a door.

"What could possibly be so impota-?" Jon stopped as soon as he walked into the living room, in view of the kitchen where Jace and I were standing.

"Oh" Jon stopped.

"Yeah 'oh'" I threw back at Jon.

"What is _he_ doing here?"

"I'm here for all your needs and desires, babe. I'm two doors down the hall, stop by whenever" Jace smirked.

"Jace is my roommate"

"Roommate!?" My eyes bugged out.

"The sharing of a house-" Jace started.

"I know what a roommate is, thank-you-very-much" I smiled sarcastically at Jace.

"Anytime" Jace said smugly as he leaned against the counter beside him.

"Why is Jace your roommate?" I asked, ignoring Jace's presence.

"I wanted a little extra pocket money, plus I didn't need this big thing all to myself" Jon informed.

"And he _has_ to live here?" I eyed up Jace.

"Do you _really_ have to live here?" Jace shot back, "Why are you even staying here?" Jace questioned.

"She has a fancy art class to take over the summer, to increase her chances of getting into a high-end art school" Jon replied for me.

"Can't she stay with someone else?" Jace said, though not very interested as he picked up and apple.

"Who would she stay with?"

"Izzy" Jace answered.

"Oh because they've talked so much since eighth grade?" Jon crossed his arms.

"We've kept in touch" I shrugged, "Besides what are you complaining for? I'm the one who has to put up with you" I narrowed my eyes at Jace.

"Because then I actually have to keep pants on" Jace explained.

"Because Jon wasn't enough of a reason to keep on your pants?" I raised my eyebrows.

"He's gone a lot" Jace shrugged.

"If you want to take your pants off, I'm pretty sure they have places for that" I started

"Yeah, it's called a strip club" Jon finished, "Can't you guys just fight this out tomorrow?It's the middle of the night and I'm exhausted" Jon yawned.

Jace looked us up and down, then walked towards his door.

"Goodnight!" Jon called to Jace.

"Whatever" Jace replied, though it was muffled through the distance.

"He's really living here?" I asked once Jace had finally closed his bedroom door.

"Yep" Jon answered.

"You have to be kidding me"

"Not even slightly" Jon replied, "I'm going to sleep, get some rest"

Once Jon left the room, I had took my previous position on the couch. I laid my head down on my pillow, knowing that my brother was sound asleep in one room and Jace Herondale doing god knows what in the other.

For three months, I would live in the same vicinity as Jonathan Herondale.

 _Fan-flipping-tastic._

...

What did you think?

I really hope you guys liked it.

Yeah :)

Kisses.


	2. Luck

Just Roommates.

...

Chapter two: Luck

 _Chapter songs_

 _Breezeblocks ~ alt-J_

 _Silver Soul ~ Beach House_

 _Don't Wanna Fight ~ Alabama Shakes_

 _It's Time ~ Imagine Dragons_

...

I grabbed Jon's toothbrush from the medicine cabinet, because I forgot mine in my luggage and I was too lazy to put my clothes back on because I was about to hop into the shower.

If I were to walk into the hallway and either boys to spot me, it would be horrifying, but more so Jace of the two boys, knowing he would make some innuendo remark.

I squeezed toothpaste on the tooth brush and jumped into the hot shower.

I changed into a fresh pair of clothes once I was finished with my shower and walked out to the kitchen where I could smell the most pleasant sent of coffee and a full course breakfast.

Jon and Jace both stood at the stove, Jace manning the pancakes, and Jon handling the eggs and bacon.

Jace suddenly turned around as I took a seat at the island.

"You're finally out" Jace said exasperatedly as he flipped the last pancake on to the plate with all the others, and swiftly walked to the bathroom.

"Hey, I used you're toothbrush if you're wondering why it's we-" I got swiftly cut off by Jace's voice, traveling from the bathroom.

"Why is my toothbrush wet!?" He questioned as I felt bile coat the back of my throat.

"Not my toothbrush" Was all Jonathan said, though I could see a grin seep upon his lips, as I was trying to hold back vomit.

Being in the presence of Jace Herondale was a nightmare, let alone living with him.

Jace and my brother had been the best of friends while growing up, since birth, well not really, but practically since they met in kindergarten. Making Jace my second brother, due to all the times he spent with my family. Though whenever he came over so did Isabell and Alec Lightwood, at least most of the time, and at the time Isabel and I had been closer than twins in a womb.

Jace lived with the Lightwoods, due to his parents frequently out on business trips. Jace, whenever in the same room as me, loved to get under my skin and annoy me every way humanly possible, and most times he succeeded.

Jace was beyond conceited, brought a new meaning to sarcastic, and a bit preserved when it came to his feelings, including what he thought about living with the Lightwoods instead of his own family.

Jace had resembled the opposite of the Lightwoods, where the Lightwoods' were dark haired and pail skinned, Jace was golden and tanned, making it all the more questionable when Jace had told people he had been living with the Lightwood family, though he told very few people.

Now Jace was very… attractive, in less words. There is no doubt in the world he knew about his looks, with the cocky stride of his walk, holding his head high, sending winks to any girl with a heartbeat, and that stupid smirk of his that he just had to carry with himself _everywhere_.

"And why is it so warm?" Jace continued, dragging me out of my thoughts.

I dodged for my suitcase, rummaging hastily through the contents, until I found my toothbrush. I went to the bathroom where Jace was standing with the toothbrush I had just used, with that thought, I brushed my teeth for a good ten minutes as Jace looked to the toothbrush then to me, finding the situation amusing. Jace stuck the toothbrush back into his mouth and continued to brush his teeth without delay.

 _Gross_.

I went back into the kitchen where Jonathan had plated two pancakes on each of the three plates, along with eggs and bacon.

I took the seat in the middle, which looked like it had the fluffier stack of pancakes.

"Do you mind putting on a shirt and maybe some pants while we eat?" I asked Jon as he poured coffee into three mugs.

"What's wrong Clary? Can't handle all of this?" Jon motion to his pale body.

"No, I would just rather not look at your penguin boxers while I try not to vomit" I said as Jace walked into the kitchen.

"Is it illegal to wear pants around here?" I motioned to Jace just in his boxers, but at least he had a shirt on.

"As a matter of fact it is. Take off those pants of yours and join the club, short-stuff" Jace winked at me as Jon threw a burnt pancake at him.

"My sister!" Jon reminded as I scoffed at Jace.

Jace was laughing as he took the seat to the left of me and Jon on the right.

"So when does your fancy little art school start?" Jon asked with a mouthful of pancakes in his mouth.

"Ew, eat with your mouth closed!" I started cutting into my pancakes, "And it doesn't start 'till Monday, which reminds me, can I borrow your car?" I asked.

"Jace and I have soccer practice Monday, so no can do" Jon said.

"Why don't you guys just use Jace's car?" I asked.

"My car's bigger" Jon took a bite of his eggs.

"Are you sure? I mean come on, you owe me. I slept on that couch for like three days, which it's neither plush or comfortable, when you said you would move me into my room the next day" I tried, "Plus Jace has a car-"

"I'll have to owe you another day Clare, this is the first day of practice, it's crucial we be there with all our gear and on time. If we take Jace's car he'll be to frantic about making sure nothing scratches his car" Jon interrupted.

Once Jon confirmed Jace had the possession of a car I turned to Jace with an overly sweet smile, and pleading eyes.

"No way" Jace shook his head, "There is nothing I love more than that car"

"Sounds like you have a problem" Jon piped in.

"Come on" I was really hoping he would say yes quickly because the idea of begging to Jace was mortifying.

"Then why don't you guys take your car and I'll take Jon's?" I asked Jace.

"Because our cleats would scratch up the floor" Jace said as he was biting into the bacon.

"Jace please, just this once?" I looked up to him.

"Hmm, no" Jace shook his head as he smirked.

"What is it going to take?"

"Get on your knees and beg, but it's going to have to be heart felt" Jace didn't sound definite that he'd lend me his car even if I completed the task.

"I'd rather walk" I scowled.

Looks like I'll have to warm up to Jace over the next few days.

Jace shrugged his shoulders.

"Can I borrow your car today? My boxes finally came in this morning, and they're ready to pick up" I asked Jon.

"Sure, we'll finish up your room while we're gone, won't we Jace?" Jon raised an eyebrow at Jace.

"Actually I have this thi-" Jace started.

"No you don't, come on let's get started. My keys are on the side table next to the door in the dish. If you come back with a scratch on my baby, I will hurt you" Jon threatened as he put his: dishes in the sink. It didn't look like Jace was the only one who had a problem with being overly affectionate with their car.

I put my plate in the sink as I skipped to the door and turned one last time to see Jace smirking at me and I rolled my eyes.

"What?" I demanded of Jace.

"You're going to go out like that?" Jace asked me as I looked down to see my pajamas that I had grabbed in a rush this morning.

"Ugh!" I went to my suitcase as Jace laughed.

I went into the bathroom and quickly changed into something more appropriate.

I was out the front door with Jon's keys in my hand, running down the three flights of stairs.

Once I got to the post office, I was glad Jonathan had purchased a bigger car, because there was no way I was going to fit all those boxes in another car if not this size.

When I was loading the boxes into the car I had help from one of the employees, which I was thankful for because I could not have carried them all in the car with out breaking something.

I went to the local home store and picked up a few extra things I thought I would need, like pillow covers and what not. When I was loading groceries into the car, I felt my phone buzz in my back pocket.

Simon's picture was blaring on the screen as I pressed the answer button.

"Clary!" Simon shouted from the other side of the phone, when I was sure I was about to drop a bag from his demanding tone.

"Gosh Simon! What could you be so hyped up about?"

"You haven't called me in three days! You promised you would call me once you landed!" Simon continued in a shout.

"Sorry Simon, it's been crazy! And you'll never believe who's living with my brother"

"You?" Simon asked confused.

"No-"

"Oh! Spiderman! Come on, let it be Spider-Man!" Simon chittered excitedly.

"No, I have not seen Spider-Man, one because I haven't been out of the house much, two because he doesn't exist!" I answered Simon's next question as I put him on speaker to drive back home.

"Whatever" Simon said dolefully, "Anyway, who's your brother's roommate?"

"Jace flipping Herondale" I said with a annoyed scowl.

I heard a solid three minutes of laughter before Simon had recovered from his hysterics.

"Just your luck" Simon was still struggling to hold back his laughter.

"No kidding, but whatever, I'm only here for three months, and maybe he's gotten more bearable?" I tried.

"Haha, Jace Herondale, bearable!? He drives the day lights out of you!" Simon laughed.

"Ugh, maybe I should live with Izzy" I muttered half to myself.

Simon piped up as he heard Izzy's name, man could that kid hold a crush. He had the biggest thing for her during middle school.

"How is she? Have you seen her?" Simon tried to sound nonchalant, but you could hear the eagerness in his tone.

"No I haven't gotten the chance to visit her, but Jon says she's not too far" I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see me.

I should probably call Izzy once I get the chance.

Simon was yapping on about how the wrong person won the fight in his new comic book as I turned into the parking structure and took a spot.

While cradling the phone against my shoulder, listening to Simon's voice carry on, I went to grab as many bags from the trunk that I could. I would most definitely need help.

"What's the name of it?" I said as I carried the bulky bags up the narrow staircase.

Simon said some foreign title that I couldn't pronounce- and I'm not so sure he could either. I turned the key in the knob of the apartment door.

"As much as I love talking to you, I'm going to have to call you back later. Okay? Bye, love you" I said as I walked through the door as Jon and Jace were still clambering with things from "my room", through the living room.

"Is that mom?" Jon asked excited for a distraction from cleaning.

"Hey-" Jace exclaimed as Jon ran to my phone, "Well can I talk to her too?" Jace also desperate for a break.

"Jon it's not-" I started but it was too late, Jon snatched the phone from where I was cradling it between my shoulder and my ear.

"Hey mom! What's up? How are you? I miss you" I tried to hold in my laughter as Jon had been so endearing to Simon.

I heard a murmur from the other side of the phone, something I couldn't make out.

"Simon!?" Jon asked, surely surprised.

Jace had let out a slight bark of laughter, as Jon was forced to have a civil conversation with Simon.

"Yep, things are dandy" Jon shook his head with the phone, "No I have not seen Spider-Man" Jon rolled his eyes.

"Alright then, have a fabulous day" Jon replied sarcastically. "Bye, then"

Jon clicked the phone off as he glared at me.

"And that is why we don't" I paused as I walked over to him, "snatch phones from other people's hands" I smirked as I snatched the phone from his hand.

I placed the bags where I've been keeping all my belongings, because my room had not been cleared.

"Come on, I need help unloading the car" I walked towards the open door.

I looked back towards Jon, as he looked down towards his legs. "I don't have pants on" he shrugged his shoulders as if there was nothing to do about it.

"Well that certainly didn't bother you this morning, did it?" I asked with a smirk on my lips.

"I'm going to put on pants, I'll be down in a second" Jon replied with a scoff as I smiled.

I ran down the stairs to the open trunk of the mid-sized car.

I struggled to move a box out of the way to reach a smaller box that I could actually pick up.

As I was moving boxes around, one of the bigger ones started to fall towards my direction.

I tried to push against the box, but whatever was in it was shockingly heavy. The box started to droop further and further as I was loosing my footing.

Suddenly all the weight vanished and I could stand normally.

"Having trouble, short-stuff?" Jace smirked as he picked up the box with ease and set it on the floor.

"I didn't need your help" I scowled.

"Really? Because I think, within two seconds you would've been a Clary sandwich" Jace rose an eyebrow.

"Well I don't care what you think" I crossed my arms, "Where's Jon?"

"Still stubborn as ever, if I remember correctly" Jace observed, ignoring m question.

"Still annoying, more so than I ever recall in the past, how could that be?" I questioned. I'll just warm up to him another day, there's like two of them left.

"Simple, I haven't had my fill on annoying you in quite sometime. I've tried to annoy other people but I never got the same response that I get from you." Jace smirked.

"I do not-!" I started angrily, but then realized my mistake, "I don't know what you're talking about" I said calmly.

Jace laughed, "Are we going to make small talk or are we going to climb up these stairs with heavy boxes, like its no ones business?"

"That's two things I really don't like, exercise and talking to you, it's really hard comparing the two" I shrugged as I delayed the process of picking up the dense boxes.

"Come on Red, no time to lose" Jace started up the stairs as I found the smallest box there was, pestering at Jace's nickname for me.

As I walked up the stairs for the seventh time, cradling all the boxes I could, to make a shorter trip I could feel my legs burning.

I placed the boxes in the pile we had going and hurried down the stairs, where Jon and Jace were sorting out piles of boxes.

"You know, I think I can actually feel the muscle building in my thighs right now" I said as I walked into the garage.

"Is that so? Chicken legs?" Jace asked as he worked on bringing out a new box.

"I don't have chicken legs" I frowned as I eyed my legs curiously.

"Whatever, here's the next box" Jace turned to me as Jon inspected his car intensely.

"It seems as if the car is dis-colored, did you happen to only park in a half shady spot?" Jon rose an eyebrow.

"I don't remember Jon!" I said as I took the box from Jace.

"Why aren't you guys bringing boxes up?" I asked.

"Your stuff, your problem. We're nice enough to sort the boxes like we have" Jace motioned towards the boxes stacked from biggest to smallest.

"Oh you're right Jace, what would I ever do without you!?" My eyes widen with sarcasm.

"I know, I don't even know how you've survived the last five years without me, but it's all right, I'm all yours now" Jace winked at his claim as I put my hand to my heart and gasped, like I was touched by his endearment, but quickly showed him otherwise as I rolled my eyes and sauntered off the other way.

I ran up the stairs once more and decided to take a break while plopping down on the couch.

It barely felt like a minute as my ringtone started shrilling from my back pocket.

I took it out and mentally slapped myself, because I knew there was something I forgot to do.

I hesitantly pressed the answer button, waiting for the worst.

"CLARISSA ADELE MORGENSTERN!" I held the phone away from my ear as Izzy shrieked from the other side. "You're in New York and you failed to call me or even text me!? Only for me to find out from my brother" Izzy exclaimed.

Jace had lived with the Lightwoods for so long, he had become their family, though I think Jace was a bit distanced towards the Lightwoods, at least whenever I've been near the two.

"Jace told you?" I got off the couch to get a bottled water from the kitchen.

"Yep, he was shocked that you grew over three inches over the five years we were gone, but he says you're still short" Izzy explained.

"Of course it is" I rolled my eyes, "So what's up?" I said as I took a seat on the kitchen counter.

"What's up is that you're hanging out with me tomorrow" Izzy said without question.

"I can't I have to-"

"What's the delay?" Jace walked through the door with one of the bigger boxes.

I put a finger to my lips signaling him to be quiet.

"Who's that? Is it rat face?" Jace set the box down as he walked over to me.

I was struggling to hear Izzy on the other end as Jace was blabbering just so I couldn't hear.

"Jace, I'm not kidding, shut up" I looked him in the eye as he continued to talk.

"Did you just tell me to shut up!?" Izzy said irritated on the other side.

"No just-"

Jace started singing in my other ear.

I gripped my hand around his mouth muffling his sound.

"No just your idiot brother being a nuisance" I looked Jace in the eyes and I saw something glint in his face as I said brother but it happened so quickly, I thought I imagined it.

"Jace?" Izzy questioned.

"No Alec" I said sarcastically right as I felt something warm and wet against the palm of my hand.

"Eww!" I pulled my wet hand away from where Jace had just licked it. I clicked off my phone as I jumped off the counter following Jace.

"You are dead Herondale, dead" I sent the deadliest look in his direction as he was fighting off a smile.

"Come here" I motioned with my fingers.

"I think I'm good" Jace nodded.

I grabbed at him as he swiftly moved away, and that's how I started chasing him around the apartment.

"Jace!" I shouted as he put the couch between us.

I picked up two pillows from the couch and started attacking Jace's sides.

Jace was trying to block each attack as he almost lost his footing to the harsh knock against the open door.

Jace quickly gained composure as I saw a dark figure in the doorway. Jace went to stand in front of me as if he were guarding me from whoever was on the other side of the door.

I quickly peaked over Jace's shoulder, because even standing on the couch Jace still had a good few inches on me. In the doorway stood a wide eyed, crazily dressed older woman.

"The ceiling's makin' noise again" she said looking directly into Jace's eyes, her voice held a slight deranged tone.

"Sorry Dorthea, it won't happen again" Jace promised.

"Mhmm, that's what you've been saying Mr. Herondale" Dorthea eyed up Jace and what she could make of me behind Jace's figure as I tried to push around him but he held me back.

"Have a great afternoon, save a tea for me sometime, won't you?" Jace tried to hurry Dorthea out the door.

She waddled out of the door, making a grunting sound to Jace's suggestion.

Jace closed our door shortly after that.

"That was our lunatic downstairs neighbor, Dorthea" Jace announced turning to face me.

"So I gathered" I rolled my eyes, "What's wrong with her?" I asked more seriously.

Jace just shrugged his shoulders, "Left all alone in the flat below a stunningly attractive young man can do it to you, knowing he's too young for you, though it doesn't stop her. Did you see the way she was looking at me?" Jace asked with fake astonishment.

"Like 'I could kill you look for be so annoying', it seems we have something in common" I smirked.

"Yeah, you're both mad!" Jace exclaimed.

"Yo, what's the hold up? We still got like ten more boxes" Jon opened the front door.

"Dorthea" Jace answered.

"Oh" Jon replied as if that was all the answer he needed, "Well those boxes aren't going to get themselves"

For the next hour we were clearing out my room so I actually had a room to call my _room._

Finally the room that I was supposed to stay in, was nothing but my boxes and a blank bed.

It was my blank canvas to paint.

That I now had to set up by myself…

"Jon! Will you come here for a second?"

...

I'm glad you guys like the story so far.

No, Jace and Clary have never had a relationship beyond friends, and they're more like frenemies. They're "friends" because of Jon.

Booty booty butt.

Sorry, okay.

Kisses.


	3. The Forbidden Mountains

Just Roomates.

...

Chapter three: The Forbidden Mountains

Chapter songs

Helena Beats ~ Foster The People

Posters ~ Youth Lagoon

Jackie and Willson ~ Hozier

...

"Get in loser, we're going shopping" Izzy pulled up to the stairs of the apartment.

I lowered my sunglasses with my handbag on my shoulder as I quickly paced down the steps.

"It's been a while" I smiled as I took a seat in her cute car.

"You can say that again babe, and that's why we're going to catch up on every single little detail in the next few hours" Izzy smiled. "Jace was right, you grew but-"

"But what?" I rose my eyebrows behind my sunglasses, due that I had an incapability to raise just the one.

"But you're still short" Izzy continued to drive down the street.

I rolled my eyes and continued to speak about our earlier discussion.

"Izzy it's not like we haven't talked, we just haven't seen each other recently" I corrected.

"It seems so" Izzy eyed my outfit.

"Hey!" I defended, "These clothes aren't bad, they're cute" I tried defending.

"They're fine it's just, they don't pop"

"Oh, just because not all my clothes have shimmering sparkles or glitter doesn't mean they aren't fashionable" I shook my head.

"You know Magnus wouldn't agree" Izzy countered.

Magnus was Alec Lightwood's boyfriend. I've met him a few times over Skype, whenever I'd been speaking with Izzy and he had passed by.

One time we even had a full conversation when Izzy left her computer open and it had been one of his spontaneous pass through the Lightwood residence, he had took a seat in front of the computer and started yapping away, he was very… interesting, and he grew on me.

"So how's 'Hotel Jonathans'? Get it because there's two Jonathan's?" Izzy smiled at her lame pun. It was funny because I always forget Jon and Jace have the same name, Jace is always called Jace and I never really think otherwise.

"Just dandy" I said sarcastically, "Let's see, in the past -what? Four days or so that I've been living there- Jace has walked in on me in the restroom about ten times now, because of that crap door knob. Which is funny, out of all door knobs, that one has to be crappy" I puffed out.

"I'm sure it's no coincidence" Izzy muttered.

"What?" I questioned.

"Nothing, so what do you need at the stores besides an entirely new wardrobe?"

I listed off the few things I still needed for my new room and the we were off to the department stores.

Once we were done buying the new furniture for my room, Izzy drove us to the mall where I tried on about six hundred different items of clothing.

"No, no, no. Izzy, there's a fine line between alluring and straight out slutty" I walked out of the fitting room in the day dress she demanded I tried on.

Izzy whistled two times, signaling that I looked good.

"Ha-ha, now give me back my clothes"

Izzy had taken my clothes from underneath the door, so I didn't have any other option but to come out in the store's clothes.

"Not until you buy it" Izzy smiled for the twentieth time she's made me buy something today.

"Izzy" I groaned.

"Come on along" she pulled me with her.

"Izzy I need to change into my normal clothes to buy the dress" I rolled my eyes.

"Fine" Izzy pushed the clothes at me.

When we were finally done buying everything on the list and a little extra, we went to get a bite to eat.

"So, what does your pretty little art school entail?" Izzy rose an eyebrow at me as we took a seat at the table, where we went for lunch.

"Well I guess it's up there on the ladder, it's a really great program, it helps with technique, and-" I started.

"As if you need any help with art, I've seen your stuff Morgenstern, it's a master piece" Izzy rose her eyebrows up and down.

"It's not the question of wether my arts good or not, it's your technique, and understanding the meaning of art-"

"And the art program looks good on paper, I get it" Izzy nodded with a understanding nod of her head.

Izzy and I chatted as we ate, and as soon as we were finished, we routed back home.

"These stairs are the worst" Izzy exclaimed as we carried bags twice our weight up the stairs.

"Tell me about it" I puffed and I wobbled up the stairs with various bags.

"Car, now" Izzy told Jace, who was slung on the couch beside Jonathan.

I set the piles of bags in front of my door, as Jace and Jon both looked to me.

"You heard her, get your lazy butts out the door" I rose my brows.

Both boys grunted as they stood up to head down stairs as Izzy and I started on my room.

When I say Izzy and I, I really just mean I. The most Izzy helped with is unloading half a bag due to her getting distracted at the buzz of her phone.

She sat there, examining her fingers while I was hanging decorations- which is funny, because when I looked at Izzy just sitting there while I do the heavy lifting, she reminded me of a certain brown eyed friend back home.

Gosh, they're perfect for each other. I thought as I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Okay, you guys are going to have to help with the dresser" Jon announced as he walked through the front door while Izzy and I grunted and rolled our eyes.

"Come on" Jon went out the door again as we followed him down the stairs.

Jace was working on taking the dresser out of the small car as Jon went to help him take it out.

When we got it halfway up the stairs, we ran into a complication.

The dresser was going to be a tight squeeze through the turn of the narrow stairs.

"Pivot! Pivot!" I smiled once we tried a few different positions.

I saw a smile transform on Jace's lips.

"I don't think it's going to pivot anymore" Jace said the next line of the ninety's sitcom.

"You think?!" Jon completed, when Izzy looked as if we were all speaking gibberish and we all let out small laughs, save Izzy.

"You guys are freaks" she rolled her eyes as we made it around the corner but we all just stopped as Izzy was the only one holding up the heavy dresser.

"You haven't watched Friends!?" We all looked stupefied towards Izzy.

"Friends?" She asked curiously.

"Friends- as in one of the most popular comedic TV shows in the nineties- Friends, the TV show nearly everyone in the universe knows about!" I looked Izzy straight in the eyes.

"It sounds familiar" Izzy shrugged her shoulders.

"You're watching it, since you're clearly here for the free food" I told her as we all picked up the dresser again and walked the remainder of the stairs.

Jace and Jon went to the park to practice some soccer before soccer practice tomorrow as I got my room decorated and put together. Izzy was sitting on the chair next to my bed watching Friends.

"How's Alec?" I asked as she finished another episode and I put up the last painted canvas.

"He's good, he plays on the same soccer team as your brother- and Jace" she added, "Magnus and him just bought an apartment together" Izzy said as she picked at her perfectly groomed nails.

"That's great! They're getting pretty serious then?" I suggested.

"Yeah, it's so cute. They're like perfect together" Izzy closed the computer as she started her gossip.

"I've been dragged to countless games, Magnus makes me wear their team's colors whenever we go to a game, but I look super sporty and cute whenever I go, so I guess it's worth it- and watching hot guys run and get sweaty-" Izzy continued.

"You do realize both your brothers are on that team?"

"So is yours" Izzy smirked as she rose an eyebrow, when I pretended to puke.

"No, but seriously- you should see their team, they're a panty dropper, especially this one kid, Sebastian Verlac, whoo" Izzy spoke as if just speaking of the team was getting her hot and dizzy.

"I think that's enough for you, how's your parents?" I said changing the direction completely as I saw Izzy's face sour in the subject change.

"They're cool I guess, my mom is doing a lot of charity work this year" Izzy shrugged and I nodded.

She opened her computer and continued where she left off in the previous Friends episode as I unpacked bag after bag.

"We're back" Jon sang from the doorway, interrupting our conversation.

"And we brought food" Jace added.

Izzy and I dashed out of my room when we heard Jace's comment.

We all set the table, Jace opened containers of Chinese food in the middle of the table as Jon got us all water and I placed the plates as Izzy dealt with silver wear and napkins.

We all took a seat at the small table Izzy next to me and Jace across, next to Jon.

"When will we be able to see this art of yours?" Jon said as we served our selves"

"Never" I smiled as I served myself.

"C'mon Morgestern, you'll show all the people in your fancy art school but we can't even get a small preview?" Jace questioned.

"And why do you care?" I asked trying to hide the shock that ran through me, that Jace actually cared about seeing my art.

"Why not?" Jace shrugged his shoulders, "Last time I saw you, you were drawing with colored pencils and normal paper, I don't remember them being _that_ bad." Jace smirked as I was about to hit him with something- but there was nothing to hit him with, unless I wanted to throw orange chicken at him- but that was too valuable to waste on Jace- there is the white rice though, there's like three containers of that- but to clean up the mess.

I settled with a glare.

"Fine, then what schools are you applying to?" Jace shocking me again with his curiosity.

"The Heatherley School of Fine Arts in London, the NYU arts arts program, and some other small schools for backups, that aren't really my top choices" I said as I bit into orange chicken.

"Which school would you rather go to? Heatherley or NYU?" Jace asked.

"Well they're both terrific schools but London is just such a big opportunity- and so is NYU- but London is so different from anywhere I've been" I smiled.

"NYU has a great campus" Jon started, "And you're favorite brother, might I add"

"That is one of the downsides of NYU" I shook my head.

"Well maybe I could make up for it, because- hey another Jonathan attending NYU" Jace smiled.

"Make that two downsides"

"Well I applied" Izzy said.

"Two downsides and a upside" I rolled my eyes.

"Omg, if you go to NYU, we can be roommates!" Izzy announced.

"And leave the two best roommates she could ever have?" Jace questioned and Jon agreed.

"More like the two roommates who have it for each other" as Izzy pointed to the two blonds as I was hysterical and Jace scooted far from Jon.

"Awe, Jace come on. The chemistry's there- we have the history, and I feel like we've only grown closer over the past two years" Jon looked longingly into Jace's eyes.

"Sorry, I got a thing for redheads" Jace shrugged as he threw a wink at me,

"Oh yes, because all blonds the you've flirted with clearly backs up your statement" I said as I rolled my eyes as he opened his mouth.

"It's one thing to deny my feelings, but to lie to me- I can't accept it" my brother intervened before Jace had the chance to speak.

"There are many fish in the sea, Jon-" Jace started as Jon started laughing as did Jace.

When I was reaching for the last piece of chicken in the container, so did Jace.

I battled Jace with my eyes as he coolly smirked back, both our forks pulling at the chicken.

"Let go of the chicken Jace" I said as I held my eyes to his snigger golden flecks.

"Why should you get the last piece?"

"Because I want it"

"Well I want it too" Jace battled.

"I want it more" I shot back.

"I beg to differ"

"Just split the stupid chicken!" Izzy beamed.

"I'll cut it" I proclaimed.

"If you cut I choose" Jace said.

"Fine" I said as I cut the chicken as evenly as I could.

"I want that one" Jace pointed and we both ate our chicken.

"Max is dying to see you" Izzy told me as she scooped up a spoonful of rice.

"He's always had quite the crush on Clary" Jace said before I could answer.

"He wants to marry you in the forbidden mountains of Hawaii- is that even a real place?" Jace asked.

"Who knows, but it sounds more romantic than anything you could conjure up in that head of yours" I sneered, having a instinct to protect Max, even if it was his feelings towards me.

"I can be romantic" Jace winked in my direction as Izzy and I both pretended to puke at the same time, and Jon pushed Jace's shoulder.

I stood up, picking up most of the containers and some of the plates as I walked to the kitchen where I could throw away the empty containers.

I started to rinse off plates when Jace came with the other two and more silver wear.

"Wow, I didn't know you could pick up anything that didn't have two boobs and a-" I started.

"Very funny." Jace nudged me to the other side of the sink, "I wash, you dry"

"Fine" I puffed and he handed me the first plate.

Once we got in the system of washing dishes- and Jace only threatening to spray me with the sink water once, because I whipped out the towel- we finished pretty quickly.

Jace started to walk away from the sink as I grasped at his pulled up sleeve.

He turned to me, a clear look of surprise written on his face, but quickly washed away.

"Thank you" I started before he could open his big mouth and make a snide comment, "-thank you for helping with the dishes, even though you didn't have to, and for being as- accepting as you have with my stay, because it's your house as much it is Jonathan's"

"Well I mean he pays the bigger half of the rent-"

"Shut up and just take the compliment-"

"What's got you so nice anyway?" Jace eyed me and I fidgeted slightly under his gaze.

"What? Can I not be nice to you?" I rose both my eyebrows.

"What do you want?" He questioned in a whisper, though more so for him- trying to put a finger on what I need.

"You're unbelievable, I just want to place good foot forward, and hopefully we can be friends-"

"My car!" Jace snapped his fingers, genuinely pleased with himself.

 _Crap_.

I knew I had to be nice to him this whole weekend but I sorta saved it for the last minute, well I guess this is the price you pay for being a procrastinator.

"Jace please" I tried as he looked down at me with a single eyebrow raised, amused of how I was going to attempt and fail at getting him to agree.

"I know you don't trust me with your car- or anybody in that matter, but I feel like this would be a good exercise" I nodded my head, "And why not let it be someone who you care very deeply for's little sister?"

"You're going to have to try a lot harder than that"

"Come on"

"Tell you what, I'll sleep on it, and get back to you tomorrow morning"

"Jace!"

"Sleep well Clary dear" Jace walked down to his room as I slumped against the counter.

...

I'm so sorry guys! I've been so busy! It was just my birthday and school started and homework is a pain.

And I'm just so sorry!

I'll try to update quickly!

I wept at the last chapter of Clockwork Princess

Converse or Vans?

Love you guys!

Kisses.


	4. Sick Pizza

Just Roommates

Chapter Four: Sick Pizza

Chapter songs

Black Widow ~ Cage The Elephant

Apartment ~ Young The Giant

Shades of Cool ~ Lana Del Bay

Salad Days ~ Mac Demarco

...

I sped up the stairs to the main lobby, after parking the fancy little car that Jace so grudgingly let me borrow, after an hour of convincing on my part.

I entered the lobby debating which door led to the correct hall, left or right.

With only a few seconds to decide, I sprinted toward the right door and awkwardly clambered my way through the narrow stairs with my art bag propped on my shoulder.

As I was about to enter, I tried not to think of the lingering eyes that would size me up as I entered the door.

God I hated being late.

I entered the classroom and just like I imagined, all eyes were on me- especially Mrs. Penhallow.

"Mrs. Morgenstern?" Mrs. Penhallow asked behind her thick glasses.

"Yes" I barely whispered.

"Take a seat next to Ms. Roberts- in the back row" she said as I started my way back, almost knocking a girl out with my art bag.

I took a seat and set my bag on the table, "And Mrs. Morgenstern?" The teacher called out.

"Yes?" I answered back shyly.

"Try not to make this a habit" she said sternly as she turned her attention back to the board.

"What a bitch"

I turned to the girl next to me as I felt a smile on my face, and a new liking for the girl with dark wavy locks and tanned skin.

"I'm Maya" She stuck her hand out.

"Clary" I smiled as I grabbed her hand and shook it.

"Ms. Roberts, do you want to sit in the front of the class?" The older lady in heavy make up called back again.

"Nah, I like it back here"

"Then you better keep you mouth shut"

"It's like she treats this place like an actual school" Maya muttered.

"Isn't this supposed to be fun!?" I asked Maya shockingly.

"Seeing as she's taught this past twenty minutes- she hasn't her the word 'fun' in the past century" Maya confirmed.

"Clearly" I puffed, and we directed our attention to the front, where the teacher was explaining the basics of art.

"So for tonight's project, I want you guys to interpret a tree on paper-or a canvas, whatever you prefer"

"Interpret a tree?" A few people asked stupefied.

"Imagine the world with out trees, now see the world as it is- barring trees. What do they contribute to our lives?"

"Air" a student called out.

"Oxygen, yes. Which we could not live without, draw life- draw people living- insects, animals, whatever you'd like"

"And we were suppose to get that all out of 'interpret a tree'" I rolled my eyes.

"Do you understand the lesson Mrs. Morgenstern?" Mrs. Penhallow picked up on my chatter.

"Yes, Ms. Penhallow" I said after a quick mutter under my breath.

"Okay, so everyone take out a canvas and get to work, sketch it out and I will try to lead you the right way. Let's get started"

I pulled out scrap paper along with a canvas so I could start sketching out the assignment.

Lines branched out from my pencil as I drew the connecting lines of the tree, within the hour I transferred my sketch on to the canvas with paints.

I made sure to make all the small details on the light green leaves of the small tree.

"Okay, thank you all for coming in today, I shall see you this Wednesday, and that's when this assignment should be completed, and turned in. Have a good day" Ms. Penhallow announced.

"How's yours turning out?" Maya turned to my painting and froze.

"Woah, Morgenstern. You're serious about this stuff" Maya continued to look at my art as I looked at her so far stick figure tree.

"Kind of" I joked.

"I'm sure you could teach this whole class better than that hag" Maya muttered.

"I don't know, Ms. Penhallow has prominent hand gestures that I don't think I could pull off"

Maya laughed as we packed up our bags and started down the stairs.

"See you Wednesday" I smiled as we got to the front door.

"If I don't drive myself mad with this painting, then yes I'll see you Wednesday" Maya smiled.

I went to Jace's car when I realized I forgot the keys upstairs, along with my handbag.

I walked back into the classroom once I reached the top of the stairs, walking to the desk I was sat at, as Ms. Penhallow was packing up her work bag.

"Ms. Morgenstern" she said with a nod.

"Sorry, I just forgot my bag"

"That's fine, I'll see you Wednesday, on _time"_ she said with some flair.

"I know, I'm sorry it's just that I recently moved here, and I had to borrow my brother's best friend's car and I didn't-"

"I don't like excuses, for the reason that excuses become habits" Ms. Penhallow.

"It won't happen again" I said as I walk to the door.

"Walk your talk Ms. Morgenstern"

I walked to Jace's car setting my supplies in the back.

Once I sat in the car, I could smell the sent of Jace, mint and lemons.

I sped all the way home, only making two wrong turns- with out a gps.

I walked up the never ending stairs with the bags on my shoulder and set them down on the counter as I walked through the door.

I picked up the remote from the corner table and clicked on the tv before I threw the remote back on the couch. I went to the table to make a snack also known as pouring a bag of chips in a bowl- heck who needed a bowl? It just created more work.

I sat down and scrolled through the channels and found one of my favorite movies playing on cable.

I bobbed my head to the music in the movie as I ate my chips.

After almost an hour of the movie, I heard the front door open and the hoots of Jace and Jon.

"Scoot it Red" Jace plopped down closer to me than I liked.

Before I could move my hand, Jace snatch the remote off my blanketed lap.

"Jace! No this is the good part! Sam and Charlie are about to kiss!" I reached over Jace to try to grab the remote, but he moved his hand too quick.

"No way, Europe is playing against the Netherlands" Jace started clicking through the channels.

"Jace!" I reached over too far once I was on my knees, falling against Jace so I was straddling his lap.

"You know Clary, there are less obvious ways of trying to get on top of me, though I do give you credit for the creativity. But to avoid all the work all you have to do next time is ask" Jace winked.

"I would never want to be on top of you. Ever. And especially not while your sweaty" I indicated to his sweaty shirt from practice.

"Well I don't see you getting off" he smirked as he put a hand on my hip, "but please, be my guest"

"You're such a pig" I pushed off him to the other side of the couch as Jon exited the bathroom.

"What's going on here?" Jon asked.

"Your sister is attempting and failing at trying to hide her sexual attraction toward me" Jace said as I followed with "Your best friend

is an asshat"

"Jace back off my sister, Clary don't egg him on" he said as he plopped down between us as Jace successfully reached the soccer channel he was looking for.

"Gosh, we already missed a quarter of the game" Jon exclaimed.

"What ever will we do?" I rolled my eyes.

"But Europe's in the lead, it's okay" Jace went on ignoring me.

"I think the Netherlands will win" I crossed my arms.

"Is that so?" Jon turned to me.

"Willing to make a bet on that?" Jace sprung up a brow.

I looked at the score three to zero, what do I have to lose?

"Sure, but I make the terms" I rose both my brows.

"Fine, what'll it be Morgenstern?" Jace smirked.

"If I win I always get first choice with the remote, and vise versa" I challenged.

"You're on" Jace declared.

"Woah, woah- I'm not sure-" Jon started.

"A bet's a bet" I stuck my hand out to Jon.

"Fine" he did the famous Morgenstern eye roll as he shook my hand.

Jace had his hand stuck out and now it was my turn to roll my eyes. I stuck my hand in his reluctantly as I felt a soft warmth brush my hand.

I looked over to see Jace's lips against my hands as he smiled up at me.

I snatched my hand and crossed my arms.

"Will you tell your _friend_ to knock it off?" I asked Jon.

"Will you tell your sister to stop fighting the feeling-"

"You're unbelievable" I stood up to make a sandwich.

"Are you making food? Can you make me some food?" Jon asked.

"Me too?" Jace asked from the couch.

"You guys handle dinner then" I said as I got the bread off the top of the fridge with a little hop.

"Fine, there should be a stool under the sink if you need one shorty" Jon announced.

I'll be more than positive to spit in his sandwich- why not Jace's too while I'm at it.

Once I finished with the sandwiches, I handed them out as the boy started plowing through them before I could even get through my second bite.

"Can you make another?" Jon asked signaling to his empty plate.

"There's salami in the fridge and bread, have fun" I took another bite of my sandwich.

So apparently the "soccer games" are long- like hours long.

I think at one point Jon had to shake me awake, but regardless the Netherlands won the game, ended up with three points on Europe.

"And with that, I believe this belongs to me" I snatched the remote and turned the channel.

"I'm taking a shower" Jace announced this unnecessary information as he went towards the bathroom.

"Have a blast" I said as I settled on a channel.

"What do you feel like for dinner?" Jon threw an arm over my shoulder.

"Anything really. What are you thinking?"

"It's a secret, but don't worry, you'll love it" Jon smiled.

"Just tell me" I crossed my arms.

"You'll just have to wait, you know they say patience is virtue"

"Screw off" I stuck my tongue out as my phone shrilled in my pocket.

I dug out my phone from my back pocket and answered my mom's phone call.

"Hey mom"

"Hi Clary, how is it out there?"

"It's good, I had my first art class today- it was alright" I shrugged my shoulder.

"Oh yeah, how was that?" Jon looked over at me.

"Not the time" I whispered as I put a hand over the mouth piece.

"Just alright?" My mom asked .

"Yeah, the teacher is kind of a-" I thought of an appropriate word "-a witch"

"I see, is she at least a decent teacher?"

"Just teaching the basics so far"

"Of course, but how are you liking New York? Have you had any pizza yet?"

"No I haven't had pizza yet, your son hasn't had the decency to show me the right places to get pizza" I looked over at Jon.

"Speaking of your brother, is he around?"

"I guess" I handed the phone to Jon.

"Hey mom… yeah your favorite child" Jon smiled at me as I smacked his shoulder.

I sat inspecting my nails as Jon continued his chat with our mom.

A few minutes later Jon finished with the call and told me that we were going out to dinner because he didn't feel like cooking.

I walked into my room to get changed into non-paint stained clothes.

Once I was completely dressed, both boys were showered and dressed.

"Let's skedaddle" Jon said.

"Skedaddle, what are you? Fifty?" Jace asked as I thought about the same thing.

"Whatever" Jon rolled his eye as he locked the door and we headed down the stairs.

Jace and I quickly made our way down the stairs, making our way to Jon's car.

"Shotgun!" We said at the same time.

I glared at him as he smiled, "There's no way you're getting the passenger seat Red"

"Oh yeah?" I dared.

"Yeah"

"Rock, paper, scissors?" I asked.

"No-"

"Whoever wins this round gets to ride front there, whoever loses gets front on the way back" Jon talked to us as children.

On the third round, both of us tied, Jace's hand wrapped over mine.

I was paper, and he was a stupid rock, and he won.

I snatched my hand out of his warm one, and looked up to his smiling features.

He opened my car door mockingly as I grudgingly got in the back seat, and Jace got in front.

"Where are we going anyway?" I questioned once Jon pulled out of the parking garage.

"That place on Third-" Jace started, but got rudely interrupted by Jonathan's hand over his mouth.

"I already told you, it's a surprise" Jon finished calmly, but quickly pulled away a wet hand that Jace had licked.

"Aren't you guys suppose to be in college?"

"Why? You like the college boys shortstuff?" Jace smirked.

"No, it just seems your maturing rate seems awfully slow"

"Oh believe me, I'm all mature where it counts" Jace winked back to me as I felt a wave of nausea roll over me.

"Cut it out with all the innuendos" Jon looked deadly at Jace.

"How can I help myself-"

Jon cracked his knuckles as he glanced over Jace intently, and I stuck my tongue out.

"As you wish" Jace said, and with that, we reached the restaurant and waited in the short line of people as we waited to be seated.

I scanned the menu once we sat down, my eyes popping at the two hundred and eighteen dollar pizza for eight people.

It read 'If you and seven friends can finish this pizza in under two hours, you get your two hundred and eighteen dollars back with an additional thousand to take home.'

"Yeah, it's not hard to do, just bring the soccer team after practice- you can eat two of those in an hour" Jace noticed me scanning the section.

My eyes widened at the huge pizza that was listed next to the segment.

It could feed the entire restaurant- which was pretty packed.

"Really? So where's the thousand dollars?" I smiled.

"Long gone" Jace smirked.

The menu went on for ages, varying in thin crust, regular crust, cheese stuffed crust, thick crust, and whatever other crusts they had to offer.

"You should try the sausage supreme thick crust" Jace said, "that's what I'm getting"

"Well if I remember correctly, you've never had the best taste" I paused, turning my attention "What are you getting Jon?"

"Normally I would agree where Jace's taste seems to fall poor-but this is a _delicious_ pizza. It's what I'm getting too" Jon shrugged.

"Fine, then we should get a big pizza to share then" I suggested.

"Sounds like a plan" Jon smiled down at me.

Once the waitress came to take our order, we were ready, and twenty five minutes after that we still didn't have our pizza.

"I'm going to die of starvation" Jace tapped the table continuously.

"Oh really? I'm going to die of hearing constant complaining" I eyed Jace.

"I haven't ate in hours! What do you expect?" Jace asked.

"You could act your age, and if you need an example, just look at your good friend Jon" I said you notice the excitement in his shoulders when a new waitress would come with a hot new pizza, then watch them slack as they headed to a different table.

Jace rolled his eyes as he continued to tap the table.

After another five minutes the pizza arrived and set on the table.

"Be careful, it's still hot" the waitress warned but Jace already started grabbing his slice.

"Ow!" Jace muttered, along with a few other cuss words as he burned his tongue on the pizza.

"Still worth it" Jace said around the pizza, as he realized we were both staring at him.

Jon and I got our pizza and waited a respectful amount of time for it to cool off.

Once I took a bite, it was like heaven exploded in my mouth.

Both Jon's and Jace's eyes were on me, intense with curiosity.

"So how do you like it?" Jon asked.

"The flavor of sausage seeps into your mouth, with the soft combination of cheese and tomato, the basil adds a fresh flavor- and the crust, don't even get me started, it's like a nice crunchy, buttery layer of crust that melts in your mouth" I paused, "It's delicious"

They both cheered and I tried to get another big bite in.

We spent most of the night eating the sausage pizza, talking, and getting sick off of pizza.

It was actually pretty fun.

...

Sorry guys it took long.

And this chapter was just a filler.

BUT THANK YOU BOOTIES for all the support love you guys!

What's your favorite pizza? :)

Kisses.


	5. Fermented Tea

**Just Roommates**

Chapter Four: Fermented Tea

 _Chapter Songs_

 _Jackie and Wilson ~ Hozier_

 _Caprisun ~ Maxx Baer_

 _Flashed Junk Mind ~ Milky Chance_

...…...…...

I yawned out of my bedroom, squeezing my eyes shut with my clothes in my hand as I walked across the hallway.

Rubbing the tired out of my eyes I ran into something solid and wet, dropping my clothes on the floor.

I looked up to see damp golden hair and a chiseled chest.

"Watch where you're going" I muttered as I went down to pick up my clothes.

"I'm the one who has to watch out? You're the one who threw yourself at me" Jace commented.

"I'm not in the mood for your seductive remarks" I said in a groggy morning voice.

"That's the first time I've heard that from anyone- less so in the female area" Jace smirked.

"It won't be the last from my mouth, that I can promise" I stood up still realizing that we were less then three inches away.

Instantly I took a step away from him.

"What? Don't trust yourself being so close to me?" Jace said with the same smirk on his lips.

"No I just don't want your gross stench close to me" I retorted like a five year old.

"Oh I see" Jace laughed, seeing clearly past my lame insult.

"Ugh" I pushed past him, and into the bathroom.

I turned the knob on, stripping off my clothes into the shower- a cold shower.

God I hate Jace.

I finished my ice shower and got dressed in my change of clothes.

I grunted my way over to the kitchen, where I made myself a bowl of cereal, and sat at the island.

Jon came in, and made himself a bowl of cereal and took the seat next to me.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Jon noticed the scowl rested on my face.

"Well I think you'll have the same face when you have to take a shower- colder than the water the Titanic sank in- at the crack of dawn.

"Still complaining about that?" Jace walked into the kitchen, fully dressed.

"You used all the hot water!" My eyes shot daggers at him as he got the milk out of the fridge.

"Next time, to avoid this situation, you could just join me, we'd be saving water at the same time" Jace winked.

I walked over to the sink, pushing my dishes into it, then harshly shoving Jace's shoulder with mine.

Though he barely moved a foot, he lost some milk from his cereal.

"Oops" I gave him a bitter smile and walked away towards my room.

"And the bull bites back" Jace said as he went to get a handful of towels.

"Oh? But you were only asking for it" I said in a soft, condescending voice.

"Oh gosh, it's seventh grade all over again" Jon shook his head.

"No, no, we're just reminiscing in past memories" Jace smiled toothily at me.

" _We_ are not doing anything, _you_ are being an annoying prick" I leveled.

"I've been called much worse" Jace looked back at me as I walked the final distance into my room, and flipped him off.

I heard Jon laughing from the other side of the door as I went to grab my phone from the charger.

I saw I had at least a hundred texts from Izzy, and twenty missed calls.

I dialed her number and let it buzz.

"Babe, what are you doing today?" Izzy asked.

"I don't know maybe-"

"Well your spending the day with me now" She said from the other line.

"Iz, I have a painting due tomorrow, I can't"

"Then spend half the day with me"

"Izzy-"

"Pick you up at twelve, be ready" she clicked the phone off as I was left with no choice on the other line.

I started to work on my painting for my class tomorrow, setting it up on my easel, that was placed in front of the window.

I worked on the variation of the trees, making sure each leaf was different, though they all had their familiarity.

I spent the rest of the afternoon filling in leave size shapes, branches, trees, birds, and the pale blue sky- until I heard the buzzing of my phone.

 _It was a text from Simon._

 _Hey loser, what's up? We haven't talked in like foreverrrrrr! Can I call?_

Not even a minute later, my phone started buzzing again, this time it was a phone call.

From Simon.

"What if you couldn't call?" I mused as I answered the call.

"I took my chances" You could practically hear Simon shrug.

"So how's home?"

"Same old, same old. Everyone misses you, even Yossarian" Simon talked about his cat.

"Mhmm, that's a given, wish I could say the same"

"Oh right, you're probably drowning in Jace's company" Simon said sarcastically.

"Don't even get me started on that boy, ugh" I sighed.

"Is he finally getting under your skin?" Simon said segustivley.

"Bye, I'm hanging up"

"I'm joking, chill" Simon said.

"Did you know Izzy never heard of Friends before?" I said changing the subject.

"What!?" Simon sounded exasperated, "How could you not hear about a highly known show through out the world"

"And you thought she was your lobster" I smirked.

"Whatever" Simon mumbled.

When I was done chatting nonsense to Simon I returned to my painting. After staring at the painted picture I suddenly lost interest in finishing it and scurried out into the kitchen

I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and decided I wanted something sweeter.

I saw green tea on the top of the refrigerator, slightly out of reach.

Why do they have green tea on top of the refrigerator and not _in_ it!?

I stretched my arm high, still a few inches away. I started my little hopping game- if you don't get it the first hop, hop higher.

Slim fingers wrapped around the handle of tea with ease as I felt a presence behind me.

In sudden shock I turned around to a sly Jace mere inches away from me, so close I could feel the heat his body radiated, which had always been so hot- not his body- well yeah his body- but that's not what I meant-

He's always radiated a lot of heat, our parents use to call him the human heater. Whenever we went camping he slept in the middle of Jon and I so we did get cold because we tended to kick the blankets off in our sleep.

Being heavily dragged into the subject I almost forgot about the smirking Jace who was literally closer to me then Samis twins.

"Could you be any closer?" I rolled my eyes placing a hand on his chest, attempting to push him back, but apparently he's made up like a brick wall.

"I could be a lot closer if you want me to" He winked as he took a step closer and our bodies were almost touching.

Well maybe a brick wall wouldn't be as seductively annoying.

"Right now I want you to be as close to Asia is to America" I sneered and Jace actually laughed.

"But baby, Asia is no where near your bed" Jace smirked.

"Exactly," I gave one hard shove and he moved a foot or two back giving me enough room to snatch the tea and walk past him, "And don't ever call me 'baby' again. 'Ya clear?" I glared over at him.

"Sure thang, _babe_ "

"I swear to God" I threatened.

"What are you going to do, hit me?"

No, I was just going to ignore him.

Once I had a glass poured out, I took a big swig and instantly started choking.

I ran over to the sink and spit out the remainder of tea that hadn't had the chance to burn my throat yet.

I heard loud laughs from Jace as I was rinsing my mouth with water.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" I asked with my eyes big.

Jace tried to shrug when his shoulders were shaking with laughter.

"What's happening?" Jon walked out of the bathroom into the kitchen where he saw me choking, then he looked over to Jace suspiciously.

"I didn't do anything" Jace rose his hands to show innocents, yeah innocents my ass.

Jon's eyes widened at the bottle in my hand, "Did you drink any of that?" He asked.

"No, I'm just spitting out my intestines for fun!" I said sarcastically.

"That's been up there for at least a year. Did we even buy that?" Jace looked curiously at Jon.

"I think it came when we had one of the parties"

"Thanks for the warning" I shoved the old fermented tea at Jace, who caught it before it fell.

"Must've slipped my mind" Jace smirked.

"Your whole head must've slipped when you were born" I said.

Just as I was going to continue my argument, I heard an unfamiliar ringing go through the the house.

It wasn't any of our phones, and I looked quizzically at Jon.

"It's the house phone" Jon explained as he went to the counter where the phone was.

"We have a home phone? Why? We're in the twentieth century!" I exclaimed when Jon picked up the phone.

I looked to Jace.

"It was his idea, and I think a land line came with the apartment" Jace shrugged as he threw the container of tea in the trash.

"Hey. Yes it's the hotter Morgenstern." Jon carried on with small talk with who ever was on the phone and for the second time today I felt a heat from another person directly behind me.

"I think that's a debatable matter" Jace whispered into my ear as I spun around quickly.

"You" I stated as he rose an amused eyebrow, "You need to stop it with all the these innuendoes, and maybe learn a thing or two about personal space"

"What? Has it gotten too much? Can you not take the undeniable sexual tension?" Jace took a step closer to me and brushed my cheek with his hand right before I grasped his wrist in my hand.

"The only tension that either of us should feel is hatred, I don't like you, you don't like me. Got it? You don't have to be charming and seductive around me, save it for your other slags" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You think I'm charming" Jace smirked.

"Unbelievable" I rose my hands in the air, dropping his wrist.

I started walking toward my bedroom as Jon threw the phone to me.

I clumsily caught the phone.

"It's Izzy" Jon said as I put the phone to my ear.

"Hey I'm running late, be there in fifteen and Jon is coming too, and probably Jace, bye!" Izzy clicked the phone off.

"Why are you coming with us?" I turned to Jon.

"Alec's going" Jon shrugged.

"Alec's going!?" I smiled widely.

You see Alec and I aren't exactly "close" but we could always see eye to eye on most topics. Out of all our friends he was the least- psychotic.

Therefore he could be my favorite out of all my brother's friends.

"Got a little crush there, Clary? I hate to break it to you, but he's batting for the other team" my brother announced.

"Really?" I said with fake shock before I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't you get that excited about my splendid presence?" Jace asked.

"Because unlike Alec, you're beyond annoying" I stated obviously as I headed towards my room pushing past the blond haired twins.

It's funny, because Jon and Jace had more similarities in the looks department, blond hair, physique, and okay maybe not that much in common, plus Jon's hair is almost paper where Jace's hair looks like golden drops of sun.

Jon and I had the same green eyes and the same fair skin, but even with those similarities you wouldn't be able to tell the relation.

I slid on a pair of tights with a shirt that barely reached the end of my butt- a shirt that Izzy would consider a dress.

Once I decided I looked okay enough to travel in the city of New York with other people, I grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

I saw Jon and Jace both waiting for me at the door.

"Are we ready?" Jon said sarcastically implying to the time it took me to get ready.

I rolled my eyes as I went out the apartment door, Jace staying behind to lock it.

I stopped on the first stair going down.

"Wait, why are you going?" I looked up to Jace with a critical glare.

"What? I want to see Alec too" Jace shrugged.

"You see him at practice- and you lived with him"

Jace just swatted his hand, "Details,details"

I continued down the stairs as I stopped in the small lobby at the foot of the stairs.

"Is Izzy even here yet?" I rose my eyebrows.

"No, I told her we'd just meet her at the restaurant" Jonathan turned into the car park.

"One, two, three not it!" I shouted as we spotted the car.

Jace looked at me curiously, along with Jon as I started walking quickly to the car, and Jace suddenly got the idea.

"Way to act your age" Jace sped up to me as I started a quick jog to the passenger seat.

I grabbed on to the handle first, Jace right by my side, stopping himself just in time so he didn't collide with me.

"Move it"

"No" I fought back as he also put a hand on the door handle, "Jace I got here first!"

"Well I got here second"

"Exactly!"

"Guys, what's the big deal of sitting in the back? You get more room and you can spread out" Jon countered.

"If you like the back so much, why don't you sit there?" I bargained.

"Who would drive the car?" Jon asked.

"Me" I answered.

"Whatever" Jon handed me the keys as he clicked the open button and jumped into the car.

Once I was in the driver's seat I started the car and almost drove straight forward into the cement wall in front of us.

"CLARY!" They both reached for the handle at the top of the car.

"What? I got it all under control" I said as I started to back up.

"Did you even get your license!?" Jace demanded.

"Of course! Ooh but look at it! It actually wasn't that bad of a picture and-" I started to rummage through my hand bag.

"Eyes on the road!" Jace still clutching the 'oh shit' handle.

I looked up as we got out of the parking lot and swerved through the many cars, making it a little bumpy of a ride.

"Are you sure you actually passed the test? Who taught you?" Jace asked.

"I did, but she barely listened half the time, telling me she already knew how to do it" Jon also clutching the handle as if his life depended on it.

Jace muttered something about stubbornness and the Morgenstern blood line.

After we passed a few streets I realized I had no clue where I was going.

"Where's the restaurant?"

It seemed Jon forgot to because after giving me a list of directions he sighed as I had to make a U- turn.

After some frantic yelling and prayers, we had made it safely to the restaurant.

I hopped out of the car as Jon and Jace were still recovering from their panic attacks.

"Are you trying to kill us? I mean I know I made fun of you earlier, but was that necessary?" Jon said with a hand still over his heart.

"I couldn't help the car that came out of no where!" I joked clearly pissing them off with my "bad" driving.

"They're called stop lights for reason!" Jon exclaimed as I just wove a dismissive hand.

"Is this how you drove my baby!?" Jace asked referring to his car.

I wove another dismissive hand as I heard a whimper.

As we walked half the block, to the busy restaurant, I spotted the familiar black locks and the striking blue eyes you could see from a mile away.

Alec was sat in the patio, next to Magnus, the chairs next to them empty.

"Clary!" Alec smiled as we approached the table.

He stood up and gave me a bone squeezing hug.

I laughed into his chest, squeezing him back, embracing the warm hug.

"How you've been- Woah" he inspected me, "Did you actually grow half an inch!?" His eyes widened.

I swatted him around the shoulder rolling my eyes.

In the past few years, Alec had changed mildly. He looked more built and mature.

"Don't make fun, her height is adorable and precious" I looked up to Magnus, who was now stood up.

"Thank you" I smiled up at him.

"What I would do to be two feet" Jace sauntered closer to the table.

"At least I'm not a giant, breaking everything in my path, Mr. Six foot-" I had to stop myself, considering all the guys here were a good inch or so over six feet, especially Magnus.

"You've managed to break things regardless" Jace referred to all the dropped glasses or knocked over mugs, that had to been of my doing.

"Anyway, It's been a pleasure to meet you in person Clary" Magnus drew my hand to his puckered lips.

"The pleasures all mine" I said as I winked.

"Where's Izzy?" I questioned, recognizing her absents.

"She went to the bathroom with-" Alec started.

"CLARY!" I felt something crash into my legs almost sending me to the ground.

I looked down to see someone who was actually shorter than me- and younger.

"MAX!?" I kneeled down squeezing him in a death grip.

"You're so big now! How old are you now? Like seventeen?" I took in his baby face and small frame.

"No" he giggled, which might have just been the cutest thing, "I'm eight!"

I'm really surprised he still remembered me- sure I was at his house nearly every day hanging out with Izzy, but he had to been about three or so at the time.

I had talked to him a few times whenever he had barged in on Izzy and I skyping on the computer.

It was pretty cute.

"You're the big one! Have you grown an even inch!?" He smiled when everyone else erupted into laughter.

"Okay, so which one them payed you to say that?" I rose my eyebrows, and none to unexpectedly, Max pointed to Jace.

"Traitor" Jace whispered to Max.

"She's prettier" Max shrugged.

"Picking the right team I suppose" I smiled at Max.

He nodded back eagerly.

"Okay, I'm starved" Izzy announced who was a foot or two behind Max.

"Jealous not all the beauty compliments aren't headed your way?" Jace questioned.

"No, I think you're the one jealous" Izzy sneered.

I took a seat next to Jon, and Max on my right.

"So how's third grade going?" I turned to him.

"Really cool! We did this report on old historic figures and I was Isaac Newton! And then for another project I made this HUGE rocket that was on top of a volcano- which exploded once the rocket launched, it was so cool! Jace helped me with it!" Max said excitedly.

"You helped him with it? But doesn't that normally require work and a brain?" I looked at Jace jokingly, forgetting about the brotherly bond between Max and Jace.

I think Max is the closest Lightwood to Jace- real brotherly feelings, since Jace had been there for all Max's life- like a normal sibling.

Not that he wasn't extremely close with Alec but it was more of a best friend/brother/bromance type deal- kind of like what he has with _my_ brother.

"Ha-ha Morgenstern, that's exactly why _you_ couldn't help him with a science project like this" Jace said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I sent a grimace his way across the table.

The waitress came and took our drinks, which took quite awhile- and considering max was trying to sneak some soda in, didn't make it any easier. But it was cute.

I started looking up and down the menu. So many things, that looked so good.

I groaned aloud.

"What seems to be the problem?" My brother asked.

"Well you see, I want the California Supreme Nachos, but I also want a burger" I explained like it was obvious.

"Well, you can get one now, and get the other later" Jon explained simply.

"But I want both now!"

"No need to throw a fit" Jace smiled across the table, "I'll split both with you. How about that?"

"But you have germs" I crossed my arms.

"Do you want the burger and Nachos?" Jace said rolling his eyes.

He had a very valid point.

" _Fine_ " I said grudgingly.

When the food came Jace and I had Jon split the burger evenly so their was no contemplating.

We both ate at the Nachos a few chips at a time.

When I was in the middle of chewing I felt a tug on my sweater.

I turned to Max and is ketchup covered chicken tenders.

"Can I have a sip of your soda?" He whispered secretly into my ear.

I scanned around the table and saw no one's eyes on us.

I hurriedly gave him my drink as he took a good size sip and burped afterwards.

 _Charming_.

I smiled to myself and put the drink back in the the table as I saw someone's eyes on me- none other than Jace.

He gave me a look, along with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, saying it wouldn't kill the kid- but it sure did make him hyper, but it was only a sip!

Or so I thought.

I looked to my cup, almost empty when I had barely touched it.

Max was clanging his knives together topping back and forth on his chair- almost falling out of it.

"Max calm down!" I whispered, "If you act this hyper, they'll know you had soda"

"So what, I'm eight! I'm practically a grown up!" He chattered as he played with a spin like it was a space ship.

Practically a grown up.

"Yes- well no, but that's not the point. They'll find out I gave you soda and they won't be very happy with me"

"Izzy and Alec?" He questioned.

"Yes them"

"They like you anyway, they'll get over it" Max shrugged before he zoomed out of his seat running around the table.

"Aye!" Jace said with excitement as his hands quickly darted out to Max and picked him up to his lap.

"I see someone had soda" Jace looked at him knowingly, because he practically saw me giving an eight year old kid a sugar high.

"How did you know!?" Max's eyes widened.

"You think a big brother can't tell?" Jace's eyes squinted at Max.

"Woah! Can you read my mind to?" Max asked.

"Yes Clary is looking really pretty today" Jace said to Max as Max's eyes grew bigger.

"You can read my mind!?" Max asked more to himself.

"Now do you want to sit down before I tell Clary all about your secret wedding?" Jace rose an eyebrow, and Max sprinted back to his seat.

Jace to the rescue- never thought I would be saying that in my life time.

I was about to grab a nacho as I saw that they were practically all gone.

I narrowed my eyes at Jace, and he just smirked.

"So how was you art class?" Izzy asked.

"It was alright, I met this girl Maya, and she's pretty cool"

"That's funny, I have a friend Maya, but she never really talked about art that much" Izzy explained.

"Jordan's girlfriend?" Alec asked.

"Yeah" Izzy nodded, "they were supposed to come today but something popped up"

"Who's Jordan? I furrowed my eyebrows.

"This guy on the soccer team that we're friends with" Jon explained.

I nodded as I ate my half of the burger.

"So will I see you at the next game?" Magnus gingerly plucked a French fry from Alec's plate, "Dressed in nothing but the team colors, showing more skin then those sleazy cheerleaders?"

"Yes, when will I see you at one of my games Clary?" Jace smirked.

"A day after never" I glared at him.

"Not even for your big brother?" Jon pouted.

"I thought it was off season?!" I exclaimed.

"We have off season games" Alec explained.

"Sucks, I know" Izzy had her arms crossed.

"Don't act like you don't enjoy molesting them with your eyes, dear Izzy" Jace threw to Izzy.

"Almost as much as you do" Izzy smiled.

"Oh Izzy, we both know how incredibly-" Jace started.

"In case the two of you haven't noticed, our little brother is currently sat at the same table- where you two decided your inappropriate little spit of words" Alec eyes Jace and Izzy.

Every one turned to Max.

"What's molesting?"

 _Oh boy._

...

I'm so sorry guys school has been crazy.

I hope you liked it.

Winter or Summer?

HAPPY BACK TO THE FUTURE DAY!

Tenga una buena noche :)

Kisses.


	6. Watch It

Just Roommates

Chapter Six: Watch It

 _Chapter Songs_

 _Dog Days Are Over ~ Florence and The Machine_

 _Helena Beat ~ Foster The People_

 _A-Punk ~ Vampire Weekend_

...

"Have you learned your lesson on giving underage children caffeine?" Jace walked to the right of me as we were waiting for the others to finish using the restroom. Max was currently running wild through the hallway, almost knocking down everyone who entered the restaurant.

I scowled at Jace, but then went running to Max who was playing with what looked like a valuable vase.

"Max, Max! Please will you calm down?" I almost begged as I looked into his wide eyes.

"No I'm having fun!" Max cheered.

"Please, for me?"

Max giggled and went running to the other side of the room, to Jace.

"I'm so fast! I bet I can run a mile in two seconds" Max beamed at Jace.

"You've proved that with all your running, but how about you save your energy and-" Jace picked up Max and placed him on his shoulders,"stay right here"

Max let out a fit of giggles.

"I'm taller than you Jace! I'm so tall! A giraffe isn't even taller than me!" Max said crazily.

"Aren't I Clary?" Max asked for confirmation.

"Yes you are" I had to crane my neck to look up to him.

The others came out of the bathroom and we went out the door.

"Do you guys want frozen yogurt?" Izzy turned to Jon, Jace, and I.

"FROZEN YOGURT!" Max screamed.

"I think sugar is the last thing you need" I whispered up to Max who responded by sticking his tongue out.

"You know mom doesn't like you having too much sugar and you're going to that birthday tomorrow where there'll be cake" Izzy rose her eyebrows as Max sighed in defeat.

"No it's fine, I have to get back and finish up my art project anyway" as Jon and Jace whined.

"Okay then I guess this is goodbye" Izzy walked us to the car along with Alec and Magnus.

We all had our own round of good byes, including Alec trying to untangle Max from Jace's shoulders.

I started the car and headed back home.

After a few miles I caught two blondies looking at me with questioning glares.

"What?" I said to both of them in the mirror.

"You can drive- well?" Jon asked.

"I knew I forgot to do something" I mentally cursed myself.

"My baby's safe" Jace put a hand over his heart with his prescuice little car in mind.

"Not if I have a say in it" I muttered.

Jace's eyes widened as he let out a gasp.

I rolled my eyes as I continued the ride home.

When I entered the door I went straight to my room and gathered up my paints.

I wanted everything to be perfect, not one touch of paint out side of its line.

I wanted the shades of the leaves to reflect the bright day and the tree to show the truth of its age behind its bark.

I had lost myself in the painting, making every little detail perfect to the point, so when I heard a knock on my door I nearly flinched, almost ruining my painting.

"Dinner" Jon sang out as he knocked on my door.

"Busy!" I muttered as I continued with the small touches.

"I said I was busy" I told as I heard the door open.

"Yes, but you wouldn't want to offend your big brother by not eating the delicious dinner he prepared for you!" Jon countered.

"Hey you can't take all the credit" Jace entered the room, scanning the walls up and down.

"You." I pointed to Jace, "Out of my room, before you ruin it with all your Jace germs"

Jace leaned against the door frame, smirking at me "Jace germs?"

"Ugh, I probably can't even touch the food if you made it." I continued, "So it's best if I just stay in my room and finish my work"

"Wow Clare, this is- it's beautiful" Jon examined the painting.

"Not bad Morgenstern" Jace walked behind the chair I was sitting in.

"What did I say about being in my room?" I glared and Jace just shrugged.

"Come on let's eat dinner" Jon started to walk towards the door.

"What's for dinner?" I asked.

"Steak and salad" Jon said as I made a lighter shade of green with a drop more of white paint.

"Well would you look at that, too bad I'm a vegetarian or else I would totally-"

"Clary, you had half a burger- with extra bacon and chicken nachos for lunch" Jon stated.

Curse my animal like appetite. Why couldn't have I just ordered a salad? Salads are unsatisfying- well unless it has meat.

"I'm starting now, a whole new cleanse" I painted lighter blades of grass.

"You work too hard, you could use a break" Jace looked down from the painting.

"Can't" I painted the darker blades of grass.

"You leave us no choice" Jon looked over to Jace.

They both walked over to my chair.

"Fine! Fine! Just let me clean off my brushes"

I walked to the table where the food was set up and took my seat.

"So how was your day Clary?" Jon announced.

"You were literally with me the whole day" I shook my head.

"Just trying to make conversation" Jon said.

"Shouldn't you guys be eating dinners with your girlfriends?" I asked.

Both of them started coughing as I rose my eyebrows.

"We don't have girlfriends" Jon muttered.

"It's frown upon on the soccer team, it doesn't let you focus properly" Jace announced.

"Did you just call a girlfriend a it?" I was on the verge of laughter.

"Girlfriend or not, we still get around" Jace changed the subject.

"Eww, eww stop" I covered my ears, "You guys are such man whores"

"I don't think I get around that much to be a whore" Jon exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm so proud for you Jonathan, my big brother" I rolled my eyes as I heard Jace let out a laugh.

"I don't think that's something to be proud of" Jace laughed.

"It's better than being a slag like you" I retorted.

"He doesn't get around that much lately, too focused on sports" Jon stated.

Jace shrugged, "All the love I need comes from sports"

I rolled my eyes and stabbed my fork into spinach.

"What about you and your boy toys?" Jace asked changing the subject.

"You know the usual" It was now my turn to shrug.

"Ooh Jon, I think your sister had a boyfriend" Jace smirked like a school girl.

"Of course I have! I'm not a nun" I rolled my eyes.

"Clarissa Adele Morgenstern! Who was this young man or men?" My brother looked stern- haha Morg-en-stern.

"None of your business, so tell me, what are the guys like at NYU?" I asked.

They both raised a brow.

"You know, if I go there"

"Well in that case, you won't find anyone as stunning as me so you shouldn't get your hopes up" Jace smirked.

"Jon" I looked to my brother for information since Jace was clearly going to be biased.

"None good enough for you" So was Jon apparently.

"Ugh I'll just ask Izzy" I cut into my steak.

I ate my food in a hurry, trying to get back to my painting.

I rushed back to my work and worked through out the night.

I startled when I had heard a knock at my door. I woke up in the chair I had been painting in, with my head on the desk- which wasn't the most comfortable of positions. I had paint all over my clothes and in my hair. That's going to be fun taking out.

"Clary, wakey-wakey! You don't want to be late for art school" I turned to the patronizing voice.

"What time is it?" I asked Jace ignoring his last statement.

"Just past seven fifty" he replied.

"What!? Why didn't Jon wake me up earlier!? Why did you wake me up!?" I shot up from my desk pulling out clothes to wear in a haste.

"I didn't think it would hurt you waking up to a pretty face, maybe you would be in a better mood" Jace offered, "And normally you wake on your own"

"So where's Jon?" I asked pulling my hair into a bun trying to hide the paint flakes.

"He went to practice early to help the others" Jace shrugged.

"Ugh great, now I'm going to have to get a cab" I half muttered to myself.

"No need, I'll drive you" Jace crossed his arms across his chest, which was very… muscled.

"What's the catch?" I eyed him carefully.

"No catch" he shrugged.

I continued to eye him.

"I would get hopping, only a few minutes on the clock" Jace nodded.

"Crap" I started unbuckling the jeans I fell asleep in. I quickly stopped in my tracks as I could feel golden orbs eyeing me.

"Out" I threw a pillow at him as he chuckled out the door.

With the door closed I changed into new clothes and slip on sneakers.

I raced to the bathroom, trying to scrape off the red paint flakes on my cheek.

"Crap!" I looked at my phone which now read eight fifteen.

"Come on, vominos" I told Jace picking up his keys.

I locked up once he got out the door and ran to his car.

"Jace I know you can walk faster than this!" I explained as he made his way to the car.

"Keys" he announced.

I tossed them his way, not having enough energy in me to fight him on this.

I got in the car and realized I was an idiot. A complete and utter idiot.

"Pass me your keys" I told Jace as I hopped out the car and grabbed the keys from his hand.

When I entered the apartment I ran to my room and picked up my not-completely-dry painting and my art bag.

"Go! Go! Go!" I shoved the keys into Jace's hand as he started laughing.

I didn't realize- until now that he was dressed in all soccer gear, and cleats on top of his long soccer socks. He was wearing navy shorts and a grey shirt that hugged his built frame.

He looked quite well- artistically speaking.

"So where's this place?" Jace looked at me as he turned on a semi-familiar street.

"Um, let me look at my phone" I scrambled in my bag for my phone, after a minute it was hopeless.

I let out an internal scream.

"Here" Jace handed his phone to me, and I could tell he was trying to fight the urge to laugh.

"Thanks" I muttered as I typed in the address.

"Make a left here" I told Jace.

"Right"

"Straight" I directed Jace to the school with out any wrong turns.

"Thank you, bye" I was about to open the door.

"No problem, it's a pleasure to be bossed around by you" Jace said sarcastically.

"You're the one that offered me the ride" I shrugged.

"You're going to be late" Jace smiled as he pushed me out the car.

"Bye" I smirked.

"Pick you up after" Jace winked and drove off and I ran to the front door.

"Ms. Morgenstern, late again" Mrs. Penhallow announced.

"Sorry" I muttered as I made it to my seat.

Mrs. Penhallow continued with the lesson.

"So how did yours turn out?" Maya asked me.

I set the painting on the easel in front of me, and then I heard a gasp from Maya. I then aloud myself to absorb the painting in front of me. The light and dark pastel colors against the light blue sky, the tree, being the darkest color there, drew your eyes to it. I was quite proud of this painting.

"That's beautiful Clary" Maya told me.

I looked over at hers, which actually showed a lot of effort. You could see the detail of the tree and the grass surrounding it. Some people were riding a swing or chasing each other around the tree, it really effects how a tree gives life.

"Yours is so creative Maya!"

"Thanks"

Mrs. Penhallow was taking rounds around the class room to inspect who did and didn't do the assignment, she also made little comments here and there.

When she got to Maya she said only nice things, but when she got to me she made humming sounds.

"While this is rather beautiful, I'm afraid you didn't follow the directions" She looked over my shoulder.

"What do you mean I didn't follow the directions?" I tried to keep my voice calm as I turned to her, but it was pretty hard.

I spent countless hours on this stupid thing! I lost hours of sleep, which was very important to me. And all this for nothing. Nuh-uh. No sur-ee.

"I simply instructed the class to paint how the tree affects the life around it" she said simply.

"And I did, maybe not human life but life indeed. I painted how the birds breathe in the oxygen of the tree to chirp all day long and sing in the wind." I stated.

"Well it seems everyone else understood the assignment, seeing as they didn't _only_ paint animals" Mrs. Penhallow ignored my argument.

Mrs. Penhallow made her way to the front of the room, getting ready to teach the class.

"For what it's worth, your painting can beat up all our paintings combined" Maya nudged my shoulder.

I gave her a slight smile, but I still couldn't help how much I want to place my knuckles right across the old hag's cheek.

I sketched on the piece of paper I had in front of me, giving no care to the lesson being given.

Once I got out of "class", I walked down the stairs digging in my bag for my phone, which I swear had to of jumped out of my bag and ran away.

I distinctly saw Maya jump into her car, but she started to drive away before I could start walking.

I heard to swift honks calling for my attention.

My head snapped to the noise and to Jace's car.

I walked to his car but when I reached for the handle and he drove up a little so it was out of reach. I saw him smile on the other side of the window. I went to reach for the door again but he drove up a little, yet again.

"Ha-ha Jace, very funny now open the door" I rolled my eyes.

I reached out again but he drove forward.

I sighed heavily, definitely not in the mode for his little shenanigans.

"Fine I'm walking home" I started walking the other way and I heard him call out.

"Wait, here" He stopped in front of me.

I reached for the handle quickly but not quick enough.

I saw Jace shaking with laughter inside the car.

"Ugh!" I puffed and took long strides in the opposite direction of his car.

"Clary! Wait, I was kidding come on!" Jace called after me, but I kept walking.

"You won't get that far without this" Jace said and I looked back. He had my phone dangling in his fingers.

Taking my phone and riding in the same car as Jace or getting tragically lost in the middle on New York.

I groaned and made my to Jace.

He pushed the passenger car door open from his side of the car.

I snatched my phone from his hand then crossed my arms over my chest.

"So how's my little art protege?" Jace tilted his head my way.

I continued to look straight ahead with my arms crossed.

"Clary?" Jace waved a hand in front of my face and I turned towards the window.

"Oh the 'silent treatment' trick. What are we five again?" Jace cracked a smile but I was just in a pissy mood.

"Shouldn't you be focusing more on driving?" I snapped.

After a extra few minutes of driving I got slightly confused.

I mean I know I've only done this drive a few times, and I'm not the best with directions, but I felt like we should've been home five minutes ago.

"Jace where are we going?" I asked annoyingly.

"Well I just took a break from practice to pick you up, we aren't done yet" Jace paused, "And you should be extremely thankful because coach isn't generous with breaks, you're lucky I'm a good player" Jace smiled at me.

"Well then why couldn't you've dropped me off at home?"

"Wasn't going that way" Jace shrugged.

"I swear we passed it" I exclaimed pointing backwards.

"Well I guess it's too late to turn back now"

I huffed and leaned back against the seat.

"So what's got you in your more than pissy mood today?" Jace asked smirking at me.

"Nothing" I muttered.

"Mhmm" Jace responded.

"Whatever" Jace pulled into the car park and I got out.

"So how much longer do you think you guys have?" I questioned Jace.

"I don't know, hours, minutes, days" Jace said sarcasitically.

"Ha-ha" I rolled my eyes.

"Chill Red, I doubt we have much longer"

The hell he didn't have that long I was waiting for two hours at least.

Not that I minded much at first because I had my phone but it was getting colder and colder by the second- which doesn't make sense at all. It was just a thousand degrees in the afternoon!

"So Jace tells me you're in a mood of sorts" Jon sat next to me.

"He's lying" I huffed.

"Sure, what bothering you lil sis?" Jon swung his sweaty arm around my shoulders.

"My stupid art teacher with her stupid directions" I muttered.

Jon let out a laugh, "I this what you're in a fuss about? Clary you know your art work is good, don't let her decide that you're not because that would be a bunch of balangy" Jon confessed.

"Yeah I know, but she was pushing me to draw people- and I've never been comfortable with drawing people. It's my weakest skill" I shrugged.

"You know how you strengthen a weak skill?" Jon rose an eyebrow.

"How?" I rolled my eyes.

"Practice." Jon replied smugly.

I rolled my eyes for what seemed like the umpteenth time today.

"Yo Jon! Get your pasty white butt down here" One of Jon's teammates called out.

"I'm glad your teammates are just like family" I smirked.

"Whatever" Jon pushed my head and ran back to the field.

I continued scrolling through various social media sites, and What not on my phone. Not even ten minutes after Jon came I had another blond at my side.

"Can I help you?" I said with a small smile.

"Looks like some one's in a better mood" Jace noted.

"Looks like someone's still annoying" I countered, "So what's up?" I asked after he hadn't said anything for some time.

"Well it seems we're short a player since one of our players had taken a leave" Jace explained.

"And you think you I can play to the level of the best of the best soccer players?" I inquired.

"You think we're the best of the best?" Jace smiled.

"If you were the best of the best you be playing on tv or doing, I don't know actual games, so no. I was just saying that for my bennifit when I can't catch all the balls" After I made my point I heard Jace laugh a little bit.

"Shut up"

"Okay we don't need you for your skill we just want you to be there so it would be even" Jace explained.

"But it's cold" I crossed my arms.

"You can wear my practice sweater" Jace offered.

"Ew, it's probably sweaty and gross" I scrunched my nose up in distaste.

"I haven't used it today" Jace rolled his eyes.

"But then I'll have to run… and actually be active" I sighed.

"Come on, I'll buy you ice cream afterwards so you can make up the calories you've burnt" Jace bargained.

"I mean if you really want me to" I stood excitedly for ice cream.

"Unbelievable, you're like a five year old" Jace threw his arms in the air.

"Ice cream is ice cream" I started walking down the bleachers.

"Sugar and ice, what's not to like?" Jace said.

"That kinda rhymes" I noticed.

"Nothing gets past you" Jace smirked smugly.

"Well-" Jace cut me off as we started walking on the field.

"This is Clary, she'll make up for Melorin's absence" Jace announced quite loudly as he threw an arm over my shoulder.

"Be very nice to her, because she's my sister" Jon added.

"And my lover" Jace said as he nestled his head in my neck.

I turned around in Jace's grip and shoved him hard and he started cracking up.

"I am not his lover! He's an annoying prick!" I announced to the laughing group of hot hot soccer players.

Man I should really look up from my phone time to time.

"How you doin'?" I heard one of the guys shout out from the small group.

"Hey! Hey! She's my sister! When I say be nice, that means don't be pigs!" Jon said.

"We don't like pigs" Jace's arm returned to my shoulder.

"Funny _you_ say that" I pushed his arm off my shoulder.

"Let's just start the stupid game" I muttered.

Half the team got jerseys and the other half stayed in their shirts.

Both teams started getting in positions.

"Yo Clary! What position do you want?" Alec ran up to me.

"Which position had the least amount of work?"

"Well since our team is built pretty strongly, defense is your best bet" Alec explained.

"Defense it is"

Alec was right. For most of the game I was stand to the left of the goal.

I barely Had the chance to pass the ball because the mid defense always got to it before me.

After the first quarter we were switching positions.

"Hey Alec, can I get a position where I do something" I jogged up to him.

"Are you sure you're up for it? You know you actually have to run and try" Alec rose an eyebrow.

"I think I can do it" I smiled.

"That's my sister, getting up there and showing what she's made of!" Jon wrapped me in his sweaty arms.

What's with people and wrapping their arms around me today?

After we drank water and got a two second resting period we were back on the field.

And I was a midfielder.

There was a lot of running back and forth on my part, but I never got some of the action. I wasn't quick enough.

At one point though, I was standing in the direct line of the ball- because Alec passed it to me, I did a two touch and passed it towards Jace.

And that was the high of my action.

It was crunched together, basically all the defense and the other team's forwards battling for the ball.

But they were still pretty well spaced.

I was more towards our opponents goal making sure they had an "option".

I wasn't paying much attention when the ball flew to me.

A second later I stopped it with my thigh and haphazardly dribbled it closer to the goal.

I could hear stomping cleats rushing towards me, pressuring me to move quicker.

"You got it Clary! Shoot!" I could hear Jace scream.

"Go Clary!" the rest of the team shouted.

Right as I took my shot, I felt a wall on my left side knock the air out of me and caused me to twist my body in a weird direction. I fell to the floor.

My eyes were dotted with black dots as I opened my eyes and regained my breath.

"Clary!" Suddenly Jace was at my side. "Are you alright?"

I looked up pulling myself on to my elbows. I saw dark hair and pale skin looking down at me with a shocked expression.

Yeah that wall wasn't a wall, it was an extremely fit soccer player.

I turned to my right, where Jace was. I shook my head yes.

"Are you okay Clare? Did you break anything?" Jon rushed out, soon their was a huddle around me.

"I'm fine" I rushed up to my feet, embarrassed by all the team's eyes on me. When I stood up, I almost fell right back down on my butt. If it weren't for Jace and Jon.

"Woah, slow down" Jace said.

They both lowered me back to the floor.

Jon took my ankle in his hand which I winced to. "Sorry" he muttered as he examined my ankle.

"It doesn't look broken or sprained, I think she twisted it" Jace observed.

"Fun" I said sarcastically.

Jon had lifted me up and I hooked an arm around his neck so I could hop along with him.

"Hey Sebastian" Jace called out, the guy who had been looking at me with a shocked expression turned around.

"Next time maybe you wanna be more careful" everything about Jace's voice seemed calm but the look in his eyes said other wise.

"Come on Jace, how are we going to get this one home?" Jon tilted his head towards me.

"I'm very self sustainable, I'm sure I can shake it off" I said.

"You'll probably trip and make matters worse" Jace smirked.

He had a point.

"Come help her to the car while I get our stuff" Jon said.

Jace took Jonathan's place and my arm was around his waist because he was too tall to reach his neck.

"Can you hop?" He questioned.

"Yes" we started hop/walking to the car but we weren't making much progress.

"This is crazy" Jace said and I was about to ask what he would suggest we do, but before I could even get the words out, he put an arm around the back of my knees and my back and he was all of a sudden carrying me.

"Jace!" I threw my arms around his shoulder in fear of falling. "Jace _this_ is crazy! Put me down!" I hissed and we made our wake quickly to the parking lot.

"Well if you didn't notice we're making decent progress to the car to I prefer this method.

I sighed and rested my head on his chest because keeping my head angled in a weird way hurt.

Jace's body temperature kept me warm, since I was wearing a flimsy sweater and tights.

We got to the car when we realized we didn't have the keys. So it was just me awkwardly leaning against Jace's warm chest.

"I think I'll be able to stand, I've gotten one of these before, and within the hour I was able to walk again" I looked up to Jace.

"Well this is your third time twisting it, so you never know" Jace rose his eyebrows.

"Just let me down" I squirmed in his grip.

Suddenly the car door unlocked and Jon was carrying two duffle bags and my phone.

Jace's arm that was around my back went to the door handle and I clanged tighter to him. I saw him roll his eyes then open the door. He swiftly dropped me in the back seat, letting me take the whole three seats as I later down.

Jace made sure my feet weren't in the way of the door as he closed it. He helped Jon move the duffle bags in the back, then went off to his car.

"Not even an hour into the game and you go off and break your ankle" Jon hopped into the car.

"It's not like I meant to" I rolled my eyes, "I just fell"

"Actually that guy, Seb- or Sebastian ran into you" Jon started his way home.

"And he didn't apologize? Asshole" I muttered the last few words.

"Well I wouldn't blame that all on him, Jace might have exchanged harsh words" Jon said.

"Jace?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Yeah, he never liked that guy too much. He was just looking for a reason to push him" Jon said.

"My knight and shinning armor" I packed with sarcasm.

We got home not to much later, Jace came ten minutes after with food in his hand.

"Do we ever cook in this house?" I questioned curiously from the couch.

"Why? Are you offering?" Jace smirked.

"You know what, eating out its terrible" I shook my head and snuggled into the couch, my legs on top of Jon's lap.

"That's what I thought" Jace set the containers of food on the coffee table and we all dug in.

"So next week" Jon started with a hesitant tone, "I practice with Seattle United Club"

"Congrats, getting around. That's my brother!" I rose my hand to give him a high five.

He had a weak smile playing at his lips.

"What?" I asked quizzically.

"What he means to say is that he will be gone for the next week in Seattle leaving us both alone in this apartment" Jace winked at me in the last part.

"WHAT!?" I shot my head to Jonathan. "You can't leave me here with this" I motioned towards Jace, "I mean haven't you met him!? He's an ass!"

"That's not what you said last night" Jace winked at me.

"See! This is what you want to leave me with!" I exclaimed.

"Jace will do his best to behave, and I trust you to make wise decisions" Jon shrugged.

"And by that he means 'I think you're old enough not to burn the house down' and that's as far as his concern goes" Jace explained.

"No, it's that I trust Clary enough to be so disgusted by you, she won't shack up while I'm gone" Jon explained.

"Well just because I won't be shacking up with Jace doesn't mean I won't be shacking up with other people" I defended.

"Who uses shacking up any more?" Jace asked, "Hook up suffices"

"Well hook up could imply something other than... Well making out. But that isn't the point! Jon how could you? Can't I come with?" I begged.

"And miss all those art classes?" Jon rose his eyebrow because he knew I had no other choice to stay all alone with the devil himself.

Jace Herondale.

...

Guys I apologize from the bottom of my heart, to the moon and back. I'm so sorry.

I made it a long chapter!

I will try to post quickly for the next chapter!

I love you guys! Happy holidays! Happy New Year!

What's your favorite thing(s) about the holidays?

Kisses!


	7. Bye Bye Bye

Just Roomates

Chapter Seven: Bye Bye Bye

 _Chapter Songs_

 _Humdrum Blues ~ The Growlers_

 _Ode to Viceroy ~ Mac Demarco_

 _Bye Bye Bye ~ NSYNC_

 _Tighten Up ~ The Black Keys_

 _..._

"Jon, you don't have to go. It's not like you're serious about the Seattle United club" I begged at the side of his car where he packed a week's worth of clothes and what not.

"I already said I was going, I can't just take it back" Jon explained as I hopped along with him, my arm around his waist.

"Then let me come with you, brother and sister bonding time" I looked up hopefully.

"And you're just going to miss all your art classes?" Jon rose a brow.

"It's nothing I don't already know" I answered but I knew he was right.

"Nice try Clare, but you'll have to stay with Jace. Maybe you can stay with Izzy for a few days" Jon proposed.

"Think of all the girls who would pay a good dime for this opportunity. A week alone with me, thee Jace Herondale" Jace popped out of the hallway door coming near the car.

"It just so happens to be that I'm not one of those girls" I rolled my eyes.

"You know it doesn't take much to turn you into one" Jace threw a wink.

"Jon!" I whined.

"Jace behave, Clary calm down you know he's just trying to ruffle your feathers" Jon clarified.

"I want to ruffle more than just your feathers" Jace smirked.

I shoved him in the chest making him move a foot or two with him cracking up.

"If you were half as funny as you think you were, you'd be five times as funny as you really are" I snapped.

"Guys don't start the week like this. I'm running late so I'll call you guys when I get there, behave" Jon pressed a kiss to my forehead and gave Jace a short bro hug.

"Bye guys, try not to kill each other while I'm gone" Jon hopped in the car.

"Can't make any promises" Jace and I both said at the same time.

I could hear Jon laughing as he drove away. Then the reality of the situation settled in. Oh my gosh, I'm actually alone with Jace Herondale for a whole week. The notorious player that Isabelle had described him in high school.

"I think we need to set some ground rules" I looked up at Jace.

"Okay what's your safe word?" Jace asked completely serious and I just stared at him horrified.

After a few moments Jace choked out in laughter. "That was priceless, oh gosh your face" he cut himself off with more laughter, "and you're eyes were so wide"

"You're a real asshole you know that?" I started walking towards the door but completely forgot about my ankle.

Jace caught me in his arms when my leg buckled.

Jace was looking down at me with a concerned look and his golden orbs met green.

"This doesn't change anything, you're still an asshole" I pushed out of his grip.

"Feisty, just the way I like them" Jace winked.

"Ground rule number one: No flirting." I looked at him, "Ground rule number two: You will treat me as your friend and nothing else. Last but not least: you can't take a shower before me in the morning or you take a cold shower, oh and you have to make me breakfast in the morning"

"Nice try" Jace smiled.

"It was worth a shot" I smiled too.

"Come on let's fix that ankle of yours" Jace put his arm around my waist.

"Hey!" I slapped his arm.

"You can't get hurt on my watch unless I want my valuable parts in a blender" Jace explained as he helped me up the stairs.

"I would hardly call them valuable" I muttered.

"What was that?" Jace looked to me.

"Nothing"

"Mhmm"

Jace half carried me up the stairs and through the apartment then threw me on the couch.

"Hey!" I defended.

"Don't get your panties in a twist" Jace walked into the kitchen and into the freezer.

He pulled out an ice pack and wrapped it in a towel.

I sucked in air through my teeth she Jace placed the cold ice pack on my ankle.

"Sorry" Jace said with a small smile, "Icing it helps the swelling and numbs it a little" he explained and I nodded.

I didn't know what else to say, it was- strange? Jace is never kind to me, he's normally making passes at me or making sarcastic comments on my height but never kind.

"What are you doing?" This would be a good time to get that one eyebrow lift skill.

"What do you mean?" Jace eyebrows furrowed.

"I mean why are you helping me- why are you being nice?"

"I'm not incapable of helping" Jace defended.

"You surely don't act like it half- well most of the time" I said.

"Well since we're going to be friends, I'll treat you like one" Jace shrug.

"Oh how you get a girls heart pumping" I said sarcastically.

"I feel like there's more chances for inappropriate comments then there were before 'we' made this agreement" Jace said and I slapped him at the top of his head.

Jace responded with sticking his tongue out.

"Real mature" I rolled my eyes.

"I never claimed that title" Jace said.

"Clearly. So are you going to make me breakfast or not?" I rose my eyebrows with a small smirk.

"I'm not your maid" Jace scoffed.

"You would do it for a dear ol' friend, plus I could trip and make my ankle worse" I answered.

"You're really pushing it Morgenstern" Jace rolled his eyes as he went to the kitchen.

I smiled happily as he got me food. Suddenly my phone started buzzing in my right pocket. I fished it out and answered the phone.

"Hi" I answered.

"I heard you got your ankle broken by Mr. Sebastian Verlac, aka the soccer hottie I've been fantasizing about" Isabelle rambled.

"That I did, now I'm stuck on the couch with your brother nursing me back to health and making me breakfast" I added with a proud smile.

"Jace is making you breakfast!? You must be pretty special" Izzy said with amusement.

"No I think it's just so he can tell Jon all the nice things he did for me when he gets back"

"Mmm, so you're all alone with Jace?" She said seductively.

"Unfortunately" I ignored her innuendo.

"Come over tomorrow, wear cute clothes and plan on spending the night" Izzy said.

"Why?"

"Coming Max! Sorry got to go bye!" Izzy clicked the end button.

Jace came in with a bowl of cereal and took a huge bite of it.

"Here you go" Jace handed me the cereal.

"You just slobbered all over it!" My eyes widened.

"Had to test it" Jace plopped down in the seat next to me.

"There are plenty of other seats you can sit in" I stated as I got a spoonful of cereal in my mouth, ignoring the fact the spoon had just been in Jace's mouth.

"I like this one because it's right next you" Jace said with a big soppy smile.

"So when do you leave for a tour of another team?" I asked flipping through the channels.

"Why? Getting ready to morn my absence?" Jace lifted a brow.

"More like cherish in joy" I looked over.

"I go in the middle of the summer, but like I said all the good teams are in New York, but I'll out and give other teams a shot"

"I think you should broaden your selections, really consider other teams" I told.

"You just want me out of the house" Jace stated.

"I could lie and say that I really care about your teams or I could be honest and say all I want is a house to myself" I smiled.

"I'll ignore that because I know deep down you really care about me and my wellbeing. But speaking of my wellbeing I'm going to take a shower, who knows the last time I showered" Jace smelled his arm pit as he got up.

"You disgust me" I wrinkled my nose.

"Because my charms are disgustingly handsome" Jace winked, "Anyway red, I'm about to hop in the shower, feel free to pop in anytime"

"Hey! What did we say about the innuendos!?" I asked sternly.

"Not an innuendo just an innocent offer" Jace smiled.

"Go take you're stupid shower" I heard Jace chuckling into the shower which made a small smile twitch onto my lips.

I flipped threw the channels and ate my cereal.

Before you know it my alone time was all gone and Jace popped out of the shower wearing nothing but a towel around his hips.

I don't know if it's the way he ran the second towel through his hair, or the drops of water slowly dripping down his muscles, but for the love of god I could not take my eyes off of him. My eyes were glued to his muscular chest. I stared at the rigid bumps of his stomach, his whole body glistened in water. Every girls wet dream.

"So what are you think about for lunch?" Jace asked.

But I was too busy looking at his his dark ringlets of golden curls.

"¿Almuerzo?" Jace asked.

"Hmm?" I look to his face which wasn't as wet as the rest of his body.

"Lunch" he answers.

"Hmm, uh- Italian, Mexican, American, Korean, anything really" I listed.

"Glad to know our options aren't limited" Jace smiled.

I watched Jace walk into his room and watched the muscles move on his back.

"Hot, hot, hot" I whispered as he entered his room.

I wobbled to the sink and set the bowl in there along with countless other dishes.

Someone should really do something about that.

I changed into a pair of tights and a sweater. I ran comb through my tangled locks and went out my door.

"Well it took you long enough. Sit" He demanded as he pointed towards the barstool.

"I thought we were going to lunch" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"We are" he said as I sat on the chair.

"Here, this will reframe you from twisting it again, because when you twist it once it's easy to do twist it again" Jace pulled out an ace bandage.

"It's fine I'll be careful" I started to wiggle off the tall chair but Jace put a hand on my thigh, which tensed under his grip.

"You know if your ankle doesn't get treated properly, it can get filled with fluid and doctors will have to drain it by a needle" Jace rose an eyebrow.

I firmly stuck my foot in Jace's hand as he had a small smirk play on his lips.

"This will ruin all my outfits I hope you know" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I don't think that's what ruins them" Jace muttered.

"Asshat" I said as I pushed at his shoulder as he chuckled.

"Come on, let's go" Jace offered me a hand once he finished wrapping my ankle and I bluntly ignored it.

I grabbed my bag and walked out the door. The ace bandaged actually made it a little easier to walk- though there was still a slight limp instead of my full hunch back limp. I hopped down the stairs with Jace not far behind.

"You get to drive there and I drive back" I told as we neared the car.

"Nice try, get in the car" He clicked the door open as I scowled.

Once Jace got in the car an realized I was still outside he gave me a stern look.

"I'm starving here, so if you wouldn't mind getting your butt in the car, that would be great" Jace said but I remained outside of the car.

Jace heaved a breath.

"Fine you can drive the car back home" Jace said.

I smiled cheerily and popped in the car.

"You're really getting easier to crack these days" I stated.

"Well you would too if you're body was eating its insides. Starvation isn't pretty" Jace rubbed his stomach as he backed out the garage.

"So do you have a place in mind?" I asked.

"It's a surprise" Jace responded.

"You know I'm getting really sick of all these 'surprises'" I air quoted.

"You're just a sour person who doesn't like surprises"

"I'm not sour!"

"Are too"

"Are not"

"You're stubborn too" Jace added

"Am not!" I countered quickly.

"What stubborn person would admit to their stubbornness? So I think you just proved my last statement" Jace said with a smirk.

"You're so annoying" I crossed my arms.

"No, there's a difference between being annoying and always being right"

"No, there's really not" I rose my eyebrows.

"Whatever you say" Jace had the same stupid smirk playing on his lips.

I leaned forward to flip through the radio stations.

"Hey! Go back" Jace said.

"Too late?" I answered.

"My car my music" Jace started to control the radio with the buttons on the steering wheel.

"Hey that's not fair!" I started changing to the channel I wanted, but while we were fighting for a station I heard a song that perked up my ears.

A small smile pushed on to my face as started popping my shoulders to the beat.

"No, come on" Jace went to change the station but I slapped his hand away.

"Hey! Hey! Bye Bye Bye" I started singing, "I'm doin' this tonight, you're probably gonna start a fight." I danced through the lyrics that I wasn't too sharp with.

"I wanna see you out that door" I held out the fake microphone to Jace and he just shook his head incredulously, but I kept my hand out.

"Hey look an were here" Jace pulled into a parking spot.

"Come on" I pouted as I kept my hand firmly by his mouth.

He un did his seatbelt completely ignoring me and the microphone.

"You're no fun" I gave up and almost hopped out.

"Might sound crazy, but it ain't no lie, baby bye bye bye" Jace sang the last lines of the song.

A wide smile spread on my lips as Jace rolled his eyes.

We jumped out of the car and into the restaurant. From what I could tell it was a Korean barbecue place. Yum.

My mouth watered at the sent of the food, Jace picked well, I can't lie.

"Jace? Party of two?" The waiter called out.

"That's us" Jace nodded his head to the gentlemen.

"Follow me then" the waiter showed us to our table.

"So you're a fan of Korean barbecue?" I rose my eyebrows once we sat down.

"Who isn't?! Are you not? In that case you're going to walk home, and I know you're geography isn't that sharp, I would feel bad" Jace smirked.

"Bs, you would be more then happy to leave me here" I rolled my eyes.

"Though it sounds like a tempting idea now, it won't when your brother comes home" Jace smirked, "I'm kidding, who else would make fun of me and make sarcastic comments about every little thing I do?" Jace rose his eyebrows.

"Are you sure you're not just describing yourself?" It was my turn to raise my eyebrows.

"Ha-ha and the ginger has an edge, shocker"

I rolled my eyes, "In response to your earlier question, I do lik-love Korean barbecue, I was just trying to make conversation"

"Good to know" Jace said.

"Why-" I started.

"Can I take your orders" A waitress with blue locks asked.

"I'm sorry I haven't looked at the-" I got cut off again.

Jace ordered the food without looking at the menu in a quick list as the waitress quickly wrote it out.

"Oh and two Cokes" Jace added.

"Diet Coke please" I corrected.

The waitress scribbled down the orders, "I'll be right back with you're drinks"

"That stuff is disgusting, and it's worse than normal Coke you know?" Jace told.

"Yeah but it tastes better" I crossed my arms.

"Do you even have taste buds!? Diet Coke tastes like death" Jace retorted.

"Does not!" I squinted.

"Yes-" Jace got cut off.

"Here are your drinks" The waitress came back.

Jace gulped down a sip and almost choked.

"Wrong one" he coughed as he handed me my Diet Coke.

"Dramatic much?" I said with some sass.

"Not even a little" Jace said drinking his Coke.

"Better?" I asked and Jace nodded.

"Here is your raw meat and your rice" The waitress heated the grill in front of us so we could start cooking our meat.

"Mmm, just the smell makes my mouth water" I sighed as we flipped the meat.

"Hey! That's not cooked yet, it's still pink" Jace said as I started to take meat off the grill.

"Ugh, I can't wait much longer" I looked at the thin steak.

"Here, these are cooked" Jace move meat to my side with the tongs.

I quickly dipped the meat in the sauce with my chopsticks and pooped it into my mouth.

Mhmm.

It took me a little while to notice that Jace wasn't eating his food he was just flipping meat.

"Excuse me, could I trouble you for a fork?" Jace asked the waitress.

"I'm sorry but we only use chopsticks here" The waitress replied.

"Since when?" Jace asked curiously.

"Recently" she nodded and walked away.

Jace opened his chopsticks and placed them between his two finger but as soon as he went to pick up his steak the chopstick fell. He tried again, but no avail, his chopstick fell… again.

"Are you having trouble?" I looked up at him with a small smirk.

"No" he scowled and he finally got stake on his utensil, but right as he opened his mouth the piece of meat fell.

I let out a small chuckle.

"Here let me help" I suggested with a sly smile as I moved to his side of the booth.

"I got it" Jace said as he dropped the chopstick yet again.

I looked at him with cocked eyebrows.

"Fine" Jace said sarcastically.

"Here rest the first stick between your thumb and forefinger" I said as he placed the chopstick in the correct place.

"Then we grab our second stick and you tuck your middle finger under the stick" he did so, "and then use your pointer finger to keep it in place"

Jace clamped the two sticks together but they were completely out of shot.

"Here it'l be easier if you did this, you have the second chopstick too out of shot from the other" I said as I adjusted the stick.

"Thanks" Jace said.

"We're not done. I want you to do twenty practice pickups" I crossed my arms.

Jace cracked a smile and rolled his eyes as he was about to take a bite of meat.

But I hit his chopsticks so the meat would drop.

"Hey-"

"I take my teaching very seriously, so if you'd do as I ask" I told with a small smile.

"Get out of here" Jace said with a laugh, I noticed his hair bounce as he laughed and the childish dimples make him lose a few years. He's a pretty handsome lad.

"Well I charge fifty a lesson" I said with my palm out.

"Maybe I could teach you a few lessons of my own" Jace winked.

"Hey! We agreed no innuendos" I bickered.

"I was just offering some of my wisdom to you, if you took it for anything else then it's really your imagination that's the real problem" Jace said with a small smirk.

"Mhmm" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"So when did you get into soccer? Because in middle school you were all football savvy, you were going to be the lead quarter back when you got to high school" I said as I ate.

"And I was. I played three varsity sports in high school" Jace shrugged.

"Three!? Where did you find the time?" I asked with bugged eyes.

"There were definitely issues, but four years later I'm in college" Jace shrugged.

"So whadya play?"

"Well I ran cross country, played football, and soccer" Jace explained.

I pretended to throw up as he mentioned all the sports.

"Running!? Gross!"

"It's not that bad when you get used to it" Jace said.

"Yeah right" I rolled my eyes.

"Run with me, I'll teach you how to run"

"I'm pretty sure I know how to run" I rolled my eyes yet again, "It's like a really fast walk"

"They're are good forms of running" Jace informed.

"You act like I run on a daily basis" I furrowed my eyebrows.

Jace laughed.

"Is it too much to ask for a running buddy?" Jace pouted his lips.

"See you have one Morgenstern for sports and active activities, and you have another one to eat junk food and watch movies with"

I explained.

"I need a substitute, for when your brother's gone"

"Not my problem" I smiled sweetly.

"Are you guys ready for the check?" The waitress asked.

"Sure" we both answered.

"Here you go" the waitress set the check on the table.

I grabbed my wallet from my purse and set my debit card in the slot right as Jace did.

"I got it" Jace nodded for me to put my card away.

"Uh yeah, I don't think so" I shook my head and grabbed the check.

"Here you go" I handed the check to waitress.

"I'll give you guys a minute" She set the check back on the table.

"A minute won't be needed sugar, here you go" Jace exchanged my debit card with his and handed the check to her with a wink.

She giggled and walked away.

"That's not fair" I crossed my arms.

"It's not fair she can't resist my irresistible charm? Or it's not fair you don't have any?" Jace rose a brow.

"I have charm!" I said a bit loudly.

"Oh really?" Both of Jace's eyebrows shot up.

"Yes" I said in a matter of fact tone.

"Especially with all the rice in your hair, right?" Jace smirked.

I was about to decline the statement but the I looked at my red locks with spots of white.

I started brushing through my hair vigorously.

"All set, have a good day" the waitress gave the bill back and smiled back to the kitchen.

Jace wrote the tip and total but not before I spotted loopy handwriting on the second copy.

"She gave you her phone number" I said in a soft whisper and a little laugh.

"Oh look at that, she did" Jace said with a knowing smirk.

"You cocky bastard" I shook my head.

"It's my charm"

"Come on, let's go" I hopped out from the booth and made my way towards the door, and Jace not too far behind.

I pushed open the door right as some one was opening it.

"Sorry" the stranger and I both said at the same time. I looked up and saw a pretty face looking down at me with a small smile, I smiled back.

Then I felt a small nudge on my back. Oh right, Jace.

I walked out the door and Jace clicked open the car.

"I'm stuffed to the brim" I said as I got into the passenger seat.

"It happens to the best of the first time around" Jace smiled, "I remember coming here with Izzy her first time, and of course she was wearing tight jeans, so they wouldn't button back up after she used the restroom. Awe you should've of seen her face it was priceless" Jace said with a small laugh.

"I could imagine" I laughed as I pictured Izzy with a worried face as she tried to zip up her jeans.

I looked over to see Jace staring at me.

"Looks like you missed a spot" he said.

"What?" I asked but Jace was already leaning toward me.

Jace's fingers picked at the top of my hair and a piece of rice fell in my lap.

Jace's eyes flickered down to mine, as his hand lingered.

My breath got caught as I met his golden orbs. His eyes were so pretty, and I get he's always been attractive but I've never had the need to take a good look at him. His dark golden locks fell against his face, and his hollowed cheekbones gave his face sharp angles. All his golden features, eyes, skin, and hair complemented his features, he's hot.

"And how did that get up there?" Jace's breath fanned over me as he smiled and moved his hand to the steering wheel.

"Oh gosh! I had that there when that guy was there! Ugh!" I scratched at my hair, also trying to get rid of the sensation Jace's fingers left.

"I don't think it was your hair he was looking at" He threw a wink at me.

I rolled my eyes as he drove home.

I looked down to turn up the air conditioning when I saw buttons to the seat warmers.

Hmm.

"So is your team any good?" I asked.

"We're the best, I mean sure we have our down days, but we're pretty good" Jace smirked as he passed me a sideways glance.

"How's art going?" Jace asked as he rolled up his sleeves.

"It's going, my instructor is a bit of a jerk, but" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Do you need me to beat him up?" Jace rose a serious eyebrow.

"Well he would be a fifty year old lady" I nodded.

"Details, details" Jace pushed his hair from his face.

Jace turned up the cool air.

"Sure is hot" I said with a small smile.

Jace nodded as he stuck his hand under his thigh.

"I think my legs are sweating" He said puzzled.

"Tmi" I said but I had to bite my lips from smiling.

"I'm dying" he ran another hand through his hair.

He went to turn up the air when he noticed the lit up button.

"Hey, my seat warmer's on" Jace pointed out as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Keep your eyes on the road! You must've bumped while turning on the air" I shrugged.

"That's the way you want to play it?" Jace rose a brow, "Well let the games begin"

"Hey! I have no part in your seat warmer- and if I did, it was a joke!" I defended quickly.

Jace isn't anything but subtle when it comes to pranks or jokes. One time in middle school Jon had put pink stuffed hearts in Jace's locker, so when he had opened his locker the pretty pink hearts had all spilled out. So Jace being Jace had spent the night in the same week and dyed Jon's hair pink in the middle of the night.

Jon is a very heavy sleeper.

"I don't want to wake up to a shaved head" I shook my head as I grabbed hold to my hair.

"Guess you should've thought about that" Jace turned into the driveway, "And if I were you, I would sleep with my eyes open"

...

Sorry this might have a few- many mistakes I just wanted to post it today! I'm sorry my schedule is so busy and time flys.

I'm pretty disappointed in the tv show, it's nothing like the book and I get it can't be exactly like it but it's like a different story with the same names, but I'm very upset. I like the movie so much more.

I'll try to post soon!

(Did you like my Tmi thing ;)

What do you guys think of the show?


	8. Bets

Chapter Eight: Bets

Chapter Songs

Going Gets Tough ~ The Growlers

Drag~ Day Wave

Are You Gonna Be My Girl ~ Jet

...

"In a hurry?" Mia asked as I tapped my pencil obnoxiously as I stared at the clock.

"I was running late so I didn't have time for breakfast, so I'm kinda starving" I told in a hushed tone as art droned by.

"Don't call me a hero or anything, but I have bar if you want" Mia said.

I would be lying if I said my heart didn't melt a little bit.

"I love you, I love you, I love you" I said as Mia handed me the bar.

After getting called out more than a few times in class, Mia and I learned to keep it down.

"So do you have any plans for the rest of the week?" Mia asked since we don't have art class for the remainder of the week.

"Not really, except for staying in with my brothers annoying best friend" I rolled my eyes.

"Tell me about it, Jordan wants to hang out with all his soccer buddies tonight, they're all such boys" Mia sighed.

Jordan was her boyfriend and they had their ups and downs, so she's said is the past few classes.

"Well if you want, my friend and I are getting together tonight- although I have no clue what we're doing and I'm pretty sure whatever it is, it won't be pretty" I gave a sheepish smile.

"No, it's fine. Jordan really wants me to go for some reason but fingers crossed plans get canceled.

"Maya and Clary" Our instructor called out.

So maybe we weren't as quiet as we thought.

We both smiled and shut our mouth.

Once the class was over- which felt like forever, I was met with a pretty convertible.

"Get in loser" Izzy pulled her sunglasses up and winked at me.

I set my art bag and over night bag in the back seat.

"So now will you tell me what we're doing tonight?" I inquired.

"Nope" Izzy popped the p.

"Izzy!" I whined.

"Do you want that pretty art kit for your birthday?" Izzy rose a brow.

I huffed and shut my mouth, even though my birthday was months away.

All the way home Izzy chatted about a cute boy she saw at her mom's charity.

"My mom has another charity tomorrow in Brooklyn, she's dragging me down, Alec and Jace got out of it" Izzy rolled her eyes as she pulled into he garage.

"I thought you would be excited, wouldn't you see charity cutie?" I asked.

"No, this one is for old people" Izzy sounded exasperated.

"Glad you care about the elderly" We walked into the house.

"It's not that, it's just all they do is tell me how pretty I am" Izzy went on.

"Oh the horror" I put a hand on my chest.

"That's not what I mean, it's just they ask me about my future and they're just not our age!" Izzy bickered.

"Well just-" I got cut off with a beaming Max.

"Clary! Clary! Clary!" Max jumped over to me and gave a bone crushing hug.

"Well hi there Max" I patted his head.

"I've missed you so much! I got new comics did I tell you!? I got the coolest ones come and see" Max started pulling my hand towards the stairs.

"Hey she's my friend!" Izzy pulled my other hand towards her.

"Well she wants to hang out with me" Max tugged harder.

"Nuh-huh" Izzy furrowed her eyebrows.

"As much as I love how maturely you guys are handling this situation, it would be nice if I could have my arms again" I said.

"Who do you want to hang out with Clary?" They both ignored my plea.

"Clary, darling" Maryse walked to me in one of her house gowns.

She walked towards me, and I received yet another bone crushing hug.

"How have you been?" Maryse asked.

"Well, and yourself?" I asked with a slight smile.

"I actually-" Mayrse started.

"What do people not get about 'my', she's _my_ friend" Izzy announced.

"Izzy always the drama queen. I'll make you guys some lunch" Maryse announced as Iz dragged me to her room.

On the way there I barely got to absorb the house- which would be hard enough even if I had a days worth of time.

The house was huge.

We passed numerous doors when we finally made it to Izzy's room.

"Welcome" Izzy opened the door to her _pink_ fuzzy room.

It was also quite messy, clothes strung about and her make and jewelry sprawled out on her desk.

"Sorry- not sorry for the mess Izzy shrugged and plopped down to her unmade bed, I followed in suit.

"I wanna to take a nap" I snuggled into the duvet.

"No time for napping! Plus you'll get your hair all messed up!" Izzy pulled me up into a sitting position.

"Iz-"

"Take a shower it'll wake you up, you can even use my pretty soaps" Iz winked at me.

"Oh thank you" I said sarcastically.

But I wasn't going to turn down the offer. The previous night I had stayed up late watching tv, and woke up late, therefore no time for a shower.

"Maybe then it will get rid of your stench" Izzy called out as I walked into her bathroom.

I rolled my eyes, even though she couldn't see me, I decided to be the bigger person- after I flipped her off.

I entered the intoxicatingly pink bathroom. I stripped out of my paint stained clothes and hopped into the shower.

I let the hot beads soak my hair and scrubbed Izzy's pretty shampoo in my hair.

After going through the whole routine, I hopped out the shower and grabbed the purple tower on the counter.

Once I dried off I looked for my discarded clothes from earlier but they were no where to be found.

There was only a pair of leather pants and a white crop top.

I strutted out of the bathroom with the tight pants and small shirt.

"Would you like to explain what this is?" I said, with my towel wrapped firmly around me.

"Do you like?" Izzy rose an eye from the bed, where she was laying down.

"No! I do not like!" I dropped the clothes on the bed which caused Izzy to sit up.

"Come on! Just wear it" Izzy said.

"No way! I still have my dignity!" I exclaimed.

"Pretty please" Izzy frowned.

"Just try it on!" Izzy said before I could decline.

I thought of what Jace said- the stubborn thing, I took the outfit and went straight to the bathroom.

After a little struggling with the pants I got them on and slid the cotton crop top on.

I walked out and Izzy gave a low whistle.

"One thing, I get to make few adjustments" I rose both my brows before turning to her closet.

 _Bingo_.

I slid on the thin black windbreaker and grabbed a pair of black and white sneakers,

pushing aside the heels she planned for me to wear.

"Hey-"

"Take it or leave it" I said with a smirk.

Izzy huffed, but didn't decline.

"See compromise. Was it that bad?"

"Excruciating" Izzy responded as she picked a similar outfit from her closet.

"Okay make up time" Izzy walked to the vanity.

"No-"

"Just mascara and lipstick. Compromise." Izzy threw my words back at me.

I slumped down in the chair in front of Izzy and she worked her magic.

"Done" Izzy said after a few layers of lipstick and a swatch or two of mascara, and I guess cleaning something on my eyelids.

I looked in the mirror and I saw eyeliner on my eyes.

"Hey! You lied"

Izzy shrugged.

I threw a pillow at her as she got ready.

After she did all her make up- which didn't take her that long because of all her practice. It was her out fit that she kept debating.

She pinned up parts of her hair and then came over to me.

"I want to try something" She pulled my curls on the top of my head and tied it up.

"Let's get hopping" Izzy grabbed her black purse and hopped along.

As I turned I got a glimpse of my reflection.

Hey not bad.

The excruciating tight pants hugged at the few curves I had and whole outfit matched, my make up even went well.

I scurried down the hallway and down the stairs trying not to get lost.

"Izzy!" I whisper shouted.

Oh gosh I thing I'm lost. Was I supposed to got right or left? I continued down the stairs to enter a huge ballroom.

"What?" I stared in awe.

The entire room was laced with elegance and grace. The art work on the ceiling could have me speechless for weeks.

"Clary!" I heard a young voice call.

Max ran to me with a hug and I patted his back.

"Hey Max, any chance you know how to get out of here?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

Max nodded eagerly and tugged my hands back up the stairs- again.

No wonder the Lightwoods are in great shape.

We made a few turns and then we were at the kitchen with Izzy and Maryse.

"Well don't you girls look pretty" Maryse winked at us.

"I made you girls dinner so-"

"Mom we don't have time for dinner!" Izzy spoke quickly.

"Now is that a way to talk to your dear ol' mother" she crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry-"

"I'll accept your apology after you eat"

Izzy and I both sat down at the table.

Izzy scarfed down the pasta and I ate in small sections, afraid the jeans my pop if I eat too quick.

"Okay let's go" Izzy pulled me off the stool and dragged me out the door.

"Bye Mrs. Lightwood!" I said as I left.

"Wait!" She called out.

"You two be safe, no boys, no drinking and no drugs" She gave us a good look.

"Of course" Izzy gave a firm nod and a gave her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye mom" Izzy grasped my arm until we got into her car.

"Why the rush?" I rose my eyebrows.

"I'm supposed to meet some people" Izzy said.

"Will you tell me where we're going now?" Izzy weaved in and out of traffic.

"A bar" she said simply.

"A bar?" My brows furrowed.

"Yes"

I shrugged, happy it wasn't a club.

Izzy hummed to the song playing as she continued the way.

She hooked her arm into mine as we walked into the bar with the music louder than normal.

"Hey that guy looks familiar" I pointed out, "And that one, and that one, and- Jace! Izzy!" I turned to her.

"So maybe I over heard Alec on the phone talking about where all the soccer players would meet? Anyways I thought this was the chance to jump on that soccer hottie of yours" Izzy wiggled her eyebrows.

"I thought you liked Sebastian?"

"Over him, it's all Melorin now" Izzy made eye contact with I'm guessing Melorin.

"Aren't you going to go over there?" I asked.

"No! Clary have I taught you nothing? You make them come over here" she dragged me to the bar which we both took a stool.

"Two vodka shots" Izzy ordered.

"Make two Diet Cokes" I reordered.

"Clary!-"

"I will call your mother" I gave her a look.

"Fine" she rolled her eyes at me.

"Soccer hottie two o'clock" Izzy said.

"Great, that's fantastic now can we-"

"Sebastian!" Izzy called out then left and I was stuck there looking at him.

He rose his eyebrows at first then started walking towards us- well me now.

"Sorry my friend-"

"Izzy? I know" he gave a little smile and took the seat next to me.

I quickly studied the way his dark locks fell neatly against his face, the way his high cheek bones made him look like he walked out of a magazine. And the fact I've been staring into his dark eyes without a word.

"So you're the guy that broke my ankle?" I blurted.

"You still remember that?" He said slightly embarrassed.

"Of course! How couldn't I not remember a near death experience?" I said and the conversation started with a nice jokey flow.

He gave a little laugh and took a swig from his beer.

"I am sorry, I didn't get the chance to tell you at the field" He explained.

"It's fine, it would've happened one way or the other, I'm just happy my clumsiness wasn't the one to blame- completely"

"You're a funny girl"

"I try" I shrugged, "Anyway, I'm Clary Morgenstern-"

"Jon's little sister, I know you" he gave a small smile, "I'm Sebastian Verlac"

"So I've heard- from Izzy at least" I nodded.

"So Clary can I buy you a drink?" He asked.

"Here you go" the waiter set the two diet cokes in front of me.

"Thank you, but I think I got it" I smiled.

"Well if you change-" a ring filled the air between us and I looked down to see Sebastian's phone buzzing in his pocket.

"Sorry, I have to take this" he gave me an apologetic smile and walked away.

I let out a huff of air and took a sip of my Coke.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you"

In shock I choked on my soda and started coughing.

"What?" I turned to Jace with my eyes watering.

"Well, as a friend I came over to tell you that that" he jerked his thumb towards Sebastian, "is not a great idea" Jace shockingly took the seat next to me.

"That's funny, I don't remember asking your opinion" I said with a sarcastic smile.

"Hey! I thought we were going to be nice to each other" Jace put his hands up in defense.

"If I remember correctly, you only had to be nice to me" I smiled.

"Or we can just screw the deal altogether" Jace shrugged.

"Okay, okay I take it back" I crossed my arms.

"So what brings a girl like you to a place like this?" Jace said with a bit of an accent.

"Me? What does a handsome face like yours belong in a place like this?" I punched his cheeks for emphasis.

"Funny" He said with a gruff laugh.

"Can I get you anything?" The bartender asked.

"Sure, I'll have what she's having" he nodded towards me and I suppressed a smirk.

"But really, what are you doing here? Not that I'm not delighted with your presence" Jace said that last part with a little flirty smile that made my breath hitch.

I covered it with a cough.

"Well I believe you have met your sister Isabelle, she has quite an eye on that kid Melorin" I said.

"He's a weird dude, I think he burned his ear to look like an elf or something" Jace shrugged.

"Intense" I nodded.

Jace took a sip of his drink and started choking.

"Diet Coke? Really!? It doesn't even have alcohol or anything!" Jace pointed out.

"Looking to get drunk?" I rose my brows.

"No, just seeing if you were"

"I really wasn't planning on it, but now I'm your presence I might be changing my mind" I nodded.

Jace laughed and I saw his his golden hair bounce and his dimples pop. His golden eyes squinted with laughter which made him more attractive then his nonchalant look. He was flawless- apart from the small incisor on his front tooth. That actually made him a lot more attractive in my opinion, it made him real. Although that tiny little imperfection was hard to notice, it was still there on this magnificent piece of body.

"I feel like I should be offended, but I'm hardly hurt by your cheap shot" Jace said.

"Speaking of cheap, why aren't you with one of your 'play' toys? I see one over there that seems about your type" Jace didn't look as I nodded in the girl's direction.

"Oh? And how would you know my type?" Jace asked skeptically.

"Average height, big boobs, blond-"

"No you got me all wrong." Jace shook his head.

"Really?"

"I find myself attracted to shorter girls, petite, ginger, and all gingers have a feisty side" Jace winked.

"Hilarious, really one of your top ten" I said sarcastically.

"Hm, I sense some sexual tension building up here. What a great timing!? Jonathan's away, got the whole apartment to yourselves, this is just the foreplay" Magnus clapped.

"You couldn't be further from the truth" I crossed my arms tighter.

Magnus rose an eyebrow to my annoyance.

"Are you sure about that?" Jace whispered by my ear.

I almost fell off the stool in shock. Chills ran down my back as Jace's lips brushed against the shell of my ear and his breath ran down my neck, making me gasp.

I pushed past Jace and squinted my eyes towards Magnus.

I walked towards Izzy who was by the Pac Man station.

"Die! Die! DIE! YES! BOW BEFORE THE QUEEN!" Izzy pushed buttons vigorously.

"YEAH!" Izzy shouted again.

"Izzy? I'm not sure this is the kind of attention you wanted from Melorin" I said.

"Melorin is right there" She nodded to the right of herself.

I looked to the her right of her. Nothing.

"I didn't know you were into imaginary boyfriends, but whatever floats your boat" I shrugged.

"What?" Izzy looked to the right.

"Little prick" Izzy muttered.

"NOOO! NO! NO!" Izzy slammed on the buttons.

She fell to the floor pulling at her hair.

"So close, so close, so close" she muttered repetitively.

"Izzy! Get up!" I tried pulling her up, "Izzy you look insane"

She continued rocking back and forth.

"Seems like we have an issue over here" Jace put an arm against the machine.

"Thanks captain obvious" I said with a sarcastic smile, looking up to him. "Want to give a hand?" I said after he didn't say anything, just staring at me.

"Not with that attitude"

I tried picking up Izzy again but some how I fell.

"Impressive, really" Jace laughed.

"Bugger off" I said trying to get up.

"Here" Jace said, putting a hand on my lower back helping me up.

The chills ran down my back- yet again. I shook his hand off, maybe his hands were just really cold.

"Do you want to help me with this one now?"

"Did you let her play Pac Man!? She's been banned from that since ninth grade, she got too upset over it… as you can see" Jace helped up Izzy.

"What did you do-"

"You know I've been debating chopping off my hair or dying it a nice jet blue" He looked at me.

"What?"

"I swear Jonathan Lightwood, if you touch a gorgeous little hair on your head I will kill you myself" I saw Jace flinch when she said Lightwood but immediately went back to casual smirk.

"Problem solved" Jace crossed his arms smugly.

"Are you sure about that Lightwood?" We all turned to Magnus placing his hands on his hips.

"Trying to drag the family name in the gutter?" Izzy placed her hands on her hips.

Magnus pushed Alec aside, "You. Me. Ski ball."

"You're on"

"Wanna play?" Jace asked after they both ran to the ski ball.

"Loser does dishes for a month"

"I'd put your money where your mouth is"

We took two separate stations and started throwing ski balls.

"Haha! I'm winning" I threw another ball.

"Not for long!" Jace threw a ball in the hundred hole and I threw it in the ten slot.

Jace threw his last ball, he was fifty points ahead, I only needed to get it in the hundred spot so I could win.

"I would just forfeit now, there's just no chance" Jace shook his head.

"I'd bite my tongue" I said and pulled my arm back and swung.

...

Small little cliffie for you guys.

Sorry another late post.

I just got my copy of Lady Midnight today!

Sorry this was a short filler chapter.

Are you guys going to read Lady Midnight?

Kisses.


	9. Faerie Plum

Just Roomates

Chapter Nine: Faerie Plum

Chapter songs

My Kind of Women ~ Mac Daddy (Demarco)

Shoegaze ~ Alabama Shakes

Ribs ~ Lorde

...

"Don't forget the dishes in the sink" I said as I flipped through the magazine.

"This isn't fair, you only won by ten points!" Jace was scrubbing off the dirty dishes- which we were by no means short on.

"A bet is a bet, Herondale" I flipped through another page.

I got home around noon after sleeping over at Izzy's and after that I had put Jace to work, making sure the bet followed through.

"I went easy on you" Jace claimed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you're short and a ginger"

"What does my hair color have to do with anything!?"

"Well being a ginger doesn't exactly help"

"Help what!?"

"Just saying it doesn't hurt but it doesn't help" Jace shrugged.

"What do you know blondie?- Or do you want me to repeat the question so you can understand it this time?" I said slowly.

"I'll have you know over seventy percent of Ivy League colleges are made up of blonds"

"Really?" My brows furrowed.

"I don't know…" Jace trailed off.

"This sounds like a whole lot of chatter and not a lot of work" I chided.

"Keep a busy Cinderelly" Jace hummed the song from Cinderella.

"When I get back, this better be finished" I said in a motherly tone.

"Yes mom" he rolled his eyes.

"I don't like this new attitude Jonathan!"

"What are you going to do spank me?" Jace winked.

"Do I even need to express my disgust towards you?"

"How disgustingly in love you are?" Jace rose a brow.

I pushed a hand through my curls and groaned.

I walked to the bathroom and stripped off all my clothing.

I took a pretty long shower and I spent a little more time picking out what to wear- debating on whether to wear pjs or actual clothes.

I huffed and grabbed pj shorts and a comfy shirt.

I skipped out to the living room, ready to give Jace a sarcastic remark, but he wasn't there.

I glanced the kitchen over to find a neon pink sticky note.

 _'IMPORTANT BUISNESS, BRB'_

I gave a little laugh to the acronym.

I went to the cupboards in search of food for my growling stomach, but I didn't find anything to my appeal.

I collapsed on the couch and opened up a book.

The moment my eyes finished scanning the first sentence the door opened.

Jace walked in with numerous bags threatening to spill over and snap.

"Back" Jace said around a plastic bag he had in his mouth.

I rushed to help him with the bags, forgetting that it was Jace. He gave me a strange look but went to put the other grocery bags on the counter.

"So this was the dire emergency, food?" I asked with amused.

"Yep" Jace popped the p, "and I got movies!" Jace said excitedly.

"Let's see these movies… and snacks" I held my hand out.

"No, it's a surprise- the movies at least" Jace snatched the discs from my hand. His fingers brushed against my hand and I jolted back. Heat coursed through my veins when our skin made contact.

That's… _strange_.

Jace had already started turning back to the kitchen, putting popcorn in the microwave.

I got up and grabbed a few bowls for the snacks Jace had left out.

"Hey, have you ever heard of diabetes? Just curious" I shrugged.

"I don't need to worry about diabetes, I'm fit and young"

"Not after these snacks you won't" I poked at his stomach as he ate a redvine. My finger met hard lean muscle. "Okay maybe you will, but you can still get cavities" I struggled to win the debate.

"Give it up" he said as he juggled the final bowls to the couch.

Now the couches were set up in an odd way in relation to the tv. The biggest couch that would normally face the tv was on the side, and the love seat had the clear view of the tv, which lead Jace to sit right next to me.

"There is a whole other couch- a bigger one at that" I rose my eyebrows at Jace.

"I'm good right here" He smiled as he placed an arm behind the couch.

Jace grabbed the remote and pressed play.

The sound of an old orchestra came through the room and an animation filled the screen.

"What is this!?" Jace bemused, he stood up to check the DVD case.

"CINDERELLA!?" Jace shouted.

"I rented 'The Shinning' not Cinderella!" He strutted through the room.

But then the opening seen of the movie started and I found myself amused with the opening scene.

"Shh!" I swatted at him as he came to sit next to me.

"We're not watching Cinderella!" Jace scrunched his eyebrows.

"If you let it play you get off your dish duty-"

"I'm sold" Jace cut me off.

Through out the movie we snacked on redvines, peanut m&ms, popcorn, and other chips.

During some portion of the movie, Jace's arm fell from the top of the couch to my shoulders. The warmth of his body comforted me, making me inch closer to him.

Jace had put in a 'manlier' movie, he turned on Rocky, which I had never seen before, but it wasn't half bad and it had its funny moments.

We had switched turns picking the movies and I picked 10 Things I Hate About You, with surprisingly no rejection from Jace. At some point I decided that the popcorn bowl and candy bowls were too far away so I placed one in my lap and one in Jace's.

We munched on snacks until they were all gone.

"I'm stuffed to the brim" I placed a hand on my stomach.

"Doesn't pizza sound good?" Jace asked at the same time.

"Pizza!" I said excitedly.

Jace smiled and dialed up the pizza place.

Jace had put in one of his favorite movies which he said he had seen countless times, Reality Bites.

A knock on the door and made me jump. I stood up before Jace, and opened the door. I could smell the hot pizza and tomato sauce.

"Your total is seventeen eighty-nine" The pizza boy gave me the pizza and Jace came behind me right as I picked up and grabbed a twenty and a five from side table, but Jace had handed him the cash and exchanged goodbyes as I got back.

"Hey!" I snickered.

"What?" Jace shrugged as he grabbed plates and napkins.

"You paid for the groceries and pizza" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Well I used Jon's extra cash for the groceries, but I'm sure you can repay me for the pizza" he winked as we sat down with the pizza.

I ended up eating two slices of pizza and my eyes were starting to droop.

I felt myself leaning against something warm and hard, and a long lump on my shoulder.

My eyes slid shut and my breathing evened.

 _Slam._

I squinted my eyes open and closed them again snuggling into the warm couch- which was a bit stiff.

"Well this is interesting"

My eyes popped open in the sound of a voice.

"It is indeed"

I looked up to see Jon and Izzy looking at me quizzically.

I heard a slight snore behind me, causing me to almost fall off the couch if an arm hadn't been there. Jace's golden arm had been wrapped around my waist and one of my hands loosely placed over his.

I pulled my hand back in terror, being this close to Jace, and quite an intimate position had my heart racing. As much as I tried to push his arm off me, he was still stronger than me in my sleep.

Izzy and Jon were both cocking a brow towards me.

 _Why couldn't Jace be the one to wake up?_

"It's not what it looks like" I said quickly, not sure it looked like anything.

"Well it seems to me you guys were up late and fell asleep on the couch together" Jon said with a smirk, "Seems like you guys aren't so hostile to each other anymore-"

"Oh! We're hostile!-" I tried wiggling out of Jace's grip but he held me tighter against me.

" _Clary_ " he mumbled in my ear that had fallen close to his mouth, his breath wavering over me.

Jon and Izzy didn't seem to hear Jace's small comment, but I'm sure I looked as shocked as a fish out of water.

He mumbled _my_ name in his sleep.

It must be because he saw me last.

"Can you guys help me!?" I asked before I over thought the whole situation.

"No problem" Izzy said sticking her finger in her mouth and before I could ask what she thought she was doing, she plugged her finger into Jace's ear.

Jace shook awake, squinting his eyes in the bright sun light.

He looked down at me and smiled, "Hi sleeping buddy" his voice groggy and deep.

I swear everything melted inside of me, the sound of his voice sent chills down my back.

I cocked my head towards Izzy and Jon.

Jace, so shocked, sat up straight, releasing me on to the floor.

"I thought I was your only sleeping buddy" Jon pouted.

"I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow?" Jace gave him a sideways glance.

"That doesn't change anything Jonathan! You cheated on me- WITH MY OWN SISTER!" He gave a 'hard' look towards me.

"Your sister who is in a great need of help" I held my hand up for some to grab.

No such luck.

"Well!?" Jon put a fake distressed hand through his hair.

"I just thought she could comfort me in your absence" Jace said dramatically.

"So you were replacing me?"

"No-"

"When did they become such dorks?" I asked Izzy.

"They've always been, it's just become more dominant over the years"

"No wonder you guys aren't so popular in the lady department lately" I muttered the lie. Clearly they still get attention but I was trying to rile their feathers.

"Hey! That's a low blow!" Jon said.

"Well it's not my fault you guys are such losers" I pushed myself off the floor.

"Are you calling me a dork?" Jace questioned.

"It would seem so" Izzy said.

"Is it?" Jace place his hands on my waist.

I nodded smugly not trusting myself to speak with the heat searing through me because of his touch. I fought the shriver threatening to run down my back.

Before I could tell what was happening, Jace's big hands pulled me down and suddenly I was pinned under him on the couch, his long hair tickling my forehead. His left hand was took hold of my hip, keeping me in place. My chest was heaving up and down, unable to hold back my reaction to Jace's touch.

"Jace" I gasped.

His hands went to my waist and he started his attack.

Unwelcome giggles sprang from my mouth and my head arched backwards.

"Jace-" gasp, "s-stop!" I followed with more giggles.

"Am I still a dork?" Jace had a smile placed on his lips.

"Y-yes" I knew what he wanted to hear but like he's mentioned plenty of times, I'm a stubborn red head.

"Wrong answer" Jace tickled me everywhere, his fingers running over my ribs to my hips.

I started kicking and squirming so much, Jace and I had fallen off the couch and I was placed on top.

I smirked as I placed my leg on his stomach and I pinned his hands down.

"Oh how the tables have turned" I smirked as my hair cascaded down, creating a curtain swallowing us.

"You really think you can hold me down?" Jace rose a brow.

"Yes! Of co-" Jace had gotten his left arm free and wrapped it around me and stood up as I hurriedly wrapped my legs around his waist so I wouldn't fall.

I heard a laugh and a giggle. Jace turned- forcing me to turn too, facing Izzy and Jon. Izzy had a phone in her hand and Jon was trying to fight the smile on his lips.

"Why are you even back here today?" I asked Jon as Jace turned to Izzy.

"What are you even doing here?"

"It was raining in Seattle, so the final game got cancelled" Jon shrugged.

"I thought I would save Clary from another torturous day with you" Izzy placed her hands on her hips, "And I thought she could help me plan Max's birthday"

"And I'm not invited?" Jace's eyebrows shot up.

"Only if you pay for lunch" Izzy smiled.

"Lunch? It's breakfast time" Jace said.

"Whatever, just be at Takis by twelve-ish, okay?"

"Fine-"

"Are you ever going to let go of my sister?" Jon asked, making me realize I still clung to Jace.

"Oh right" Jace almost dropped me in the sudden release but he put a hand on my back to stable me.

"Thanks" I said gruffly.

"Okay I have to pick up Alec and Magnus, so I want to see your butts there and square" Izzy strutted out the door and paused, "Come on Jonathan" she looked at my brother.

"What?" He looked baffled.

"The soccer gear isn't going to unpack itself" She continued her way with Jon now following her.

Jace and I let out a bark of laughter.

We parted ways and I rushed to take a shower, washing away the Jace germs.

I looked at my clothes and everything looked to hard to put on. I settled on a loose sun dress and matching flats.

I flung a purse over my shoulder and a pin in my hair to tame the wild curls.

"Let's skedaddle" Jon said when I stepped out and Jace popped up from his chair.

As I threw my keys in my purse, I saw Jace eyeing me in the corner of my eye. I swung my head towards his direction as he suddenly glanced at Jon. "We can take my car" Jace said quickly.

"Okay" Jon threw the keys at Jace and Jace with his graciousness caught them fluently.

We all hurried down the stairs and pooped into the car, because of Izzy's strict timing- and she had said the last to sit down pays for breakfast.

I had gotten stuck in the back because I was the "youngest".

Jace looked down at a stop light.

"Ooh! Tic-Tacs!" he cheered.

Jon held out a hand and Jace poured some in, I put my towards the front but Jace ignored it.

"Can I get a tic-tac?-Please" I asked annoyed.

"Only cool people get tic-tacs" He winked at me through the rear view mirror.

"Well then it makes no sense why you or Jon got one" I crossed my arms.

"I thought you guys got over this flirty banter" Jon said.

The long silence was cut with barks of laughter from Jace and I. "Us flirting?" I wheezed and Jace laughed even more-but then I remembered the way my body reacted to his touch the previous night, he made me feel warm and cold all at the same time.

And he was _Jace._

ThesameJace that I grew up with, my childhood nemesis, the boy who would constantly banter with me- and I wasn't one to hold back my tongue. But Jace was also the boy who made sure I wasn't left out, he would tease Jon with me, and he always there to crack a joke when I was down.

And he's my brother's best friend.

We were the first ones to get to the diner and I got stuck in the middle of Jon and Jace since I was the smallest. I grabbed the cloth napkin, that wrapped my silver wear, and placed it on my lap. In the process my hand grazed Jace's leg, warmth spread through my hand, Jace's leg jumped and his knee banged the table.

"You alright man?" Jon looked Jace who looked shaken.

"Yeah" he sounded a bit breathless.

He didn't really look at me or my brother, he just stared intently at the menu.

"What's faerie plum?"

" _Lots_ of alcohol," Jon spoke like he had experienced the item "Here, this side has food" Jon flipped the menu.

"The smoothies here are extraordinary" Izzy scooted down the booth.

"Where are-"

"Well, I just don't think it's a good idea" Alec said wide eyed at Magnus.

"Sure, darling" Magnus flinging the previous subject away as his his smile twinkled at us, and his eyes lingered on Jace and I with a smirk.

"Hello my loves" Magnus sat next to Izzy and Alex piling in next to him.

"What can I get you guys started with today?" The girl with a pixie cut asked cheerfully. As I was about to pardon her for another minute for Magnus and Alec, Magnus said "I'll have the blubbery pancakes and orange juice- with no pulp. Clary you have to get the blueberry pancakes they are to die for"

"No! She has to have the fruit smoothie" Izzy proclaimed.

"Why not get both?" Alec smiled across the table.

"Okay I'll have that" I told the waitress and she took everyone else's order.

I'm not one to moan over food- not that it isn't worth moaning for, I just found a bit dramatic. But this- this pancake was like a drug, a warm, sweet drug that melted in your mouth.

"Mmmmm" I moaned, all the anticipating eyes cheered and laughed.

"This is delicious!" I exclaimed.

"Now try the smoothie!" Izzy said.

"This place must come from heaven" I said after a took a sip.

Jace smirking at me.

"You should've seen him, the first time he tried the food here! He had to of gained at lest three pounds that day, he took a pretty long nap after too" Alec smiled looking at Jace and Jace pursed his lips.

"You should've of seen those two when they tried fairy plum" Izzy said as a bark of laughter interrupted her. "They were so out of it-"

"I think that's enough of that story Iz" Jace interrupted.

"Oh, come on!" Izzy whined.

"Nope" Jon popped the p.

"You guys are no fun" Izzy pouted.

"These hash browns never get old" Jon hummed.

Before he could snatch his plate away I grabbed a corner of his hash browns with my fork and popped it in my mouth.

"You're right, they're pretty good" I smiled as Jon glared.

When I about to take another bit of my pancakes, I heard Magnus whisper a jumble of words in Izzy's ear, the only word I picked up was "Now"

Suddenly orange juice covered Jace's and my lap. I screeched as the cold ice dripped down my leg.

"I'm so sorry! I'm such a klutz!" Izzy put a hand to her heart.

Jon moved out the way so Jace and I could go to the bathroom.

I was too concerned with the sticky orange juice dying on my leg to realize there was only one bathroom and Jace followed me in.

"Don't turn it on too-" Jace started but cold water splashed all over my dress- "fast…" Jace finished.

"Thanks" I said with a sarcastic smile and turned down the water.

We both grabbed paper towels and rubbed away. I did have to admit, I felt bad for Jace, wearing thick jeans. The orange juice was most likely not going to come off, unless he took off his pants- not that I want him to take off his pants- well maybe-

I shook the thoughts away and ended up hitting my head on the hand drier. I looked up to see Jace with a small smile, trying to contain his laughter.

"Having a hard time over there?"

"Shut up!" I snapped.

"Wow, felt that one right here" Jace put a hand to his heart. My eyes followed the motion then traveled up to his face.

"You have something on your face" I stated.

"Nice try" Jace said, though he "subtly" ran his hand over his face.

"Here" I walked over to him.

Our chests we're almost touching, I could feel his warmth radiating in waves. His scent intoxicated me, fresh lemon, soap, and spices.

I put my thumb to his cheek and wiped. Jace seemed a little shocked at the motherly touch, though it passed so quickly, I wondered if I had just got a wrong glance.

"I can't remember the last time someone's done that to me" Jace tried to keep a casual tone, but you could tell his words went deeper than humor.

I still played along and gave a short laugh.

We went back to the table and discussed the many details of Max's birthday party.

...

Sorry I really thought I would have this out last month!

Lady Midnight was very good but the ending kills me so much

AND 'A LONG CONVERSATION' WHAT WAS THAT!?

But yeah I liked the book a lot, another year of waiting.

Kisses.

Favorite Avenger?


	10. The Ball

Just Roomates

Chapter Ten: The Ball

 _Chapter songs_

 _The Blue Dress ~ Wild Nothing_

 _Chinese Fountain ~ The Growlers_

 _Sleepwalk~ Santo & Johnny_

 _Heehaw Stomp ~ The Growlers_

..."Ugh!" I groaned for the hundredth time in the past half hour. I crumpled another sheet of paper and threw it to my side.

We were assigned a new project in art, and it wasn't due tomorrow but she wanted to see the progress we've made. Mrs. Penhallow had wanted us to draw a person in a comforting place- but not anything typical like the beach or a bed, some thing creative.

Creativity I couldn't muster up.

I wanted to give this a real try- not half ass it like I've been doing. I started to sketch a giant lily pad flowing in a stream. I started drawling more details and-

"Clary come on, we have to go" Jon walked into my room.

"Go where?" I didn't take my eyes off the sketch.

"Your preppy art school, like we do every morning" Jon said it like it was obvious.

"Morning? It's morning?" My eyebrows furrowed.

Jon suddenly zeroed in on my room, with a layer of crumbled papers and pencil shavings.

"Have you been up all night doing this?" He rose a strict brow.

"I guess so" I pursed my lips.

"Clary!-"

"Come on we need to go! No time to lose!" I pushed him out my room and ran a brush through my hair, snatched up the sketch and skipped out the room.

Jon grabbed his keys from the key tray. I felt a twinge of disappointment when I realized I wouldn't be driving Jace's car that had nice leather seats, a nice convert able top that I hadn't had a chance to use. The scent of lemons and mint that would fill the air instead of Jon's car that smelled like a freshly mowed lawn.

After a brief pause I sighed and ran out the door to catch up to Jon.

"It was his turn to set up the soccer goals today" Jon said casually.

"What?" I said dazed.

"Your new bestie, Jace, he ran out this morning, he was running late"

"Oh yeah like Jace has the qualifications to be my 'bestie'" I said, even though I felt myself zmissing my early dosage of sarcasm- maybe not missing but-

"It's okay to like him Clary, he's not half bad- despite of what Izzy may have told you" he unlocked the car.

"Mmhm" I rolled my eyes behind his back.

"I know when you roll your eyes Clary, though I might not see it, I have brother powers" he wiggled his fingers in my face.

"Sure you do"

"All I'm saying Jace is a good friend to have" Jon continued on the short drive.

"How was Seattle? Did you see McDreamy?" I asked.

"Mc who?" Jon asked bewildered.

"Never mind, gotta go. Thanks" I leaned over the seat to peck him on the cheek which he returned.

"See ya" he said through the window.

Then I was there again, absorbed in the art. Focusing on every last detail. I couldn't decide if I want the guy lying on the lily pad or slouching. The eraser on my pencil was wearing thin. I turned to grab my bigger eraser and almost jumped spotting Mrs. Penhallow by my side.

"Hmm" she hummed and walked along.

What?

I huffed and then continued my vigorous cycle of erasing and sketching.

Before I knew it everyone was packing up and heading out the door.

"We don't know a lot about each other" Maya hopped off her stool.

"No, that we don't" I agreed.

"What if we catch breakfast after school Monday?" She rose a brow.

"I would love to" I smiled.

"It's a date" she returned the smile and we parted ways.

After Jon drove me back I drew warm water for the bath and let the water soak my skin. I took a deep breath and relaxed, I needed a break from that project- I needed to come back with fresh eyes.

I needed to to relax.

 _Bang. Bang! Bang!_

 _"_ Clary! Clary!" Jon rapped on the door.

I jumped in shock, snatching a towel right before Jon barged in.

"JONATHAN!" I screeched but he shoved the screaming telephone.

"Hello?" I asked hesitantly.

"CLARISSA ADELE MORGENSTERN! WHY HAVEN'T YOU PICKED UP YOUR PHONE ONCE!?" Izzy screamed.

"I am in the bath!" I said at both Izzy and Jon.

"Well get your pasty butt out and get your crew over here" then Izzy clicked the phone off, so it was just Jon and I in the bathroom.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"What?"

"'What?' WHAT!? I COULD'VE BEEN NAKED!" I exclaimed.

"Naked?" Jace walked into the bathroom and I hugged the towel closer to my self.

I saw Jace look me up and down. My long curls were soaked and hanging on either side of me head. My towel covered half of my chest and stopped in the middle of my thighs.

"Bro! Get out that's my sister!" Jon pushed at Jace and he threw his hands up in defense.

I could feel my cheeks swirling with a warm blush, I tried to pucker my lips.

"How about everyone just gets out!" I said.

They both mumbled their way out, shutting the door behind them.

"Boys" I muttered.

I rinsed the rest of my hair out and got dressed.

"Come on boys, let's get the show on the road" I grabbed my bag and snatched Jon's keys since Jace's were yet to be seen.

"Shower-"

"If you guys wanted a shower you should've taken one while I was getting ready, come on you know Izzy" I looked at each of them, both having a pout, but you could see the small smirk on Jace's lips.

"I like it when you're bossy" Jace winked as he walked closer to me.

"Sure you do, now let's go" I rolled my eyes, in a quick flash Jace's hand covered mine, subtly moving the key to his warm tingly ones.

"Hey!"

"No time, let's go" he skipped out the door with me an inch behind him.

"You have enough room back there?" I smirked as Jon had gotten thrown in the back seat.

"Yeah" he grumbled.

"Too bad" I had scooted my seat as far back as I could.

"This is my car! I didn't pay good money to sit in the back!"

"Stop being a baby" Jace said as he made another turn.

"Oh? And you wouldn't if you were in my shoes?"

"I wouldn't let myself be in ur shoes" Jace winked as he pulled into the crowded driveway. Many car lights illuminated the night sky.

"What the heck?" Jace scrunched his eyebrows as I walked into the door.

"Clary Morgenstern? Jace Herondale? Jonathan Morgenstern?" A women in an elegant suit and a Bluetooth in her ear called out.

"Yes?" We all said in unison.

"Come with me" other people came out and directed us to our own little beauty room.

"What's going on!?" I said frantically.

"Don't worry, we're just getting you ready for the ball" The man who came to my side and started to take the clip out of my hair.

"The ball!? What ball!?"

"Excuse me, this one's a fighter. Let me have a word with her… alone" Izzy came from the other side.

I turned to the other side to face her.

"Isabelle Lightwood, would you like to explain what in the world is happening?" My eyes widened. She was in a gorgeous dark blue- almost black dress. It matched her jet black hair and her fair skin.

"Well, since I knew it would take convincing to get you here if you knew the circumstances, I thought I would surprise you" she said.

"A ball?" I repeated.

"It's a charity event and one of the sponsors happened to be an owner of a very big brand" Izzy explained.

"A ball?"

"A ball"

"You can come back now" Izzy announced and she left before I could complain.

Half an hour later I was in a gown with half of my hair pinned up and make up that transformed my face look older- sharper, the colors complimented me. My dress hugged my torso than fell the rest of the way, with a slit running down my left side, that only opened when I walked. My matching heels had to be over seven inches because I was average height.

"Miss. Morgenstern? Can I have you walk into the hall way, your date is waiting" another lady asked.

"Date!?" I blanched but she had already walked out the room.

I walked slow and cautious steps, careful not to trip in my heels. I walked into a room and saw Jace drinking water. The soft clicking of the heels filled the room and alerted Jace.

He looked over with a mouth full of water and suddenly started choking.

My eyebrows darted up and I looked at him with an amused grin.

"Clary" he said breathlessly.

"You alright there?" I said with a smirk and a raise of eyebrows.

"Super" he said a bit huskily and it set my body to flames.

He coughed and cleared his throat.

I took advantage of his momentary distraction to look him up and down and wow. He looked as if he'd just walked out of catalog- but better. His hair was flipped to the side and he was wearing a black and white suit that fit him rather well. Their was a hitch in my breath and my breathing became morn sporadic.

My eyes had traveled back to his face and the dim light had created shadows against his cheek bones. The golden skin and dark shadows worked nicely together.

"You look nice" I tried to say without a crack in my tone.

"As do you"

This awkward tension flowed over us neither of us knowing what to say. The only sound filling the air was our breaths.

"Clary" A new voice entered the room and both our heads turned.

"Sebastian" He walked in from a different door.

"Sorry I had to take a call"

"Sorry for what- Oh, so you're my date?" I asked.

"It would seem so" he said with a smile.

"Or she could be mine" Jace interrupted.

"You're tie isn't red" Sebastian said.

"What?" I said with scrunched eyebrows.

"Your tie matches the dress of your date" he explained.

I took a moment to look at both of the handsome boys in front of me.

Where Jace was tan and gold, Sebastian was pale and dark. Jace had an inch on Sebastian and had slightly more muscle tones than Sebastian. But they were both beautiful boys.

"Well I guess it wouldn't be a problem switching ties?" Jace said with a raised brow, and I suddenly became curious of his motives.

"What's your deal Herondale?" Sebastian beat me to the punch.

"There's no way I'm letting you dance with her" he narrowed his eyes.

"Hey, hey. What's going on?" Jon jogged up to the two boys then looked at me and his jaw dropped.

"Clarissa Morgenstern, what in the world are you wearing?"

"There you are! Come on I want you to meet my friend" Izzy reappeared and latched her arm to mine.

We rushed out of the room and into the ball room.

I stopped in my tracks amazed and breathless. Every thing was lit up and it was different from when I had accidentally wandered in here with Max, now it felt like it had a 1920s decor to it. The more I looked around even the clothing had the golden ages touch.

My dress included. The small headpiece I had, was like the one from the past. It was beautiful.

"Come on" Izzy tugged on me, "You can revel in the art later"

I sighed and walked along with her.

"So who's your date?" I asked.

"Date- Oh Seb and Jace" She let out a laugh, "that was just an experiment"

"An experiment? What do you mean-"

"Ooh look I see her!" Izzy tapped a girl on the shoulder.

"Izzy!" The familiar voice said-

"Clary!?"

"Maya!?"

We all exchanged embraces and exchanged the details of our relationships.

"I never put two and two together" Izzy said, referring to the fact that we both went to an art school.

"Clary" a gentle voice said behind me.

"Sebastian" I said.

"May I dance with you?"

"I'm afraid I wasn't dancing, but-" I started

"She would love to" Izzy budded in.

"Well then" he offered an arm, I subtly declined by walking in front of him. Against my better judgment, I trusted Jace when he said I shouldn't hangout with Sebastian, but I was going to find out what's not to like.

So far all I know is that he goes out on phone calls a lot- well two times. But who calls anymore?

"I'm not all for dancing," I shook my head, "Wanna drink?" I rose a brow.

"Are you sure-"

"Positive" I smiled.

"Two reds please" Sebastian ordered for me.

Oooh don't like that.

"I'll have a Chardonnay, actually" I said in spite.

Sebastian didn't seem bothered.

"So you and Jace don't get along all that well"

"That we don't" he nodded as the bartender came back with the wines.

"Why is that?"

"I'll spare you the gory details" he smirked.

"Come on" I nudged with a smile.

"Just a feud- always battling for the best, which clearly doesn't have to be pointed out" he said with a wink.

Sebastian was cocky- and not in the cute way.

I took a sip of the white wine.

"So what are you majoring in at the moment?"

"I'm jumping between a few currently" he didn't speak further on the subject.

"Well then I suppose-"

Buzz buzz.

Three times.

"I'm so sorry" he gave an apologetic smile as he went to answer his phone and left the bar.

I stifled a yawn and took another sip of wine.

"And what did I say about hanging out with Sebastian?" Jace rose a brow.

"And what did I say about stalking me?" I inquired.

"You wish"

"Oh? And how do you know what I wish? If I could wish anything it would to be absent of your presence" I crossed my arm.

"Nuh-uh. None of that! Do you not remember our agreement?" He said with a small pout.

"That was for the week" I rolled my eyes.

"Well now it'll be for the rest of your stay" Jace said affirmatively, "Now dance with me"

"No"

"To which?"

"To both" I smirked.

"Come on" he smiled.

A real smile that lit his whole face up, a smile that sped my pulse, it made my breathing frantic and reminded me of all the sensations I got from a single touch.

"I have to finish my drink" I explained.

Jace quickly snatched the wine from my hands and downed the rest.

"Now come on"

"Jace!" I whisper screamed, not trying to catch anyone's attention.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor.

"Jace I can't dance" I raised my brows.

"Follow my lead" he said with a charming smirk that made my heart shutter.

The music was fast but not party music so people swayed side to side, or danced in small little twirls, but no one was touching.

Clink, clink.

Saved by the toast.

Servers passed out flutes of champagne Jace grabbed one for me.

Maryse stood on the stage where live music was now set up. And she made announcements about the charity and their thanks to the sponsors.

"Now, please enjoy the live music" she said with a smile and the band started the slow tune.

That was every bodies clue to latch with their partner and dance- slowly.

Jace offered me a hand, but I took a look around and then downed the champagne placing it on the tray. After all it is liquid courage.

I placed my hand in Jace's warm one and suddenly hoped my hands wouldn't get sweaty because of my nerves. I paced my other hand on Jace's shoulder, which was at head length with my heels. Jace's other hand attended to the small of my back and I quickly bit my lip not to let out a gasp.

I looked up at him through my lashes and I saw him gulp, we kept ourselves an appropriate length away from each other- not too close but not too far to be dancing in an awkward position.

"Just follow my lead" he said with a forced smile and looked away.

I scrunched my eyebrows.

Did he regent dancing with me?

Did I smear my lipstick?

"So, what are some of your pet peeves?" Jace asked.

"What?" I doubled.

"Well, if this 'friend' thing is going to work out, I'm thinking we need to know a few things about each other" he said with a ghost of a smile, still looking away from me.

"I'm a pretty accepting person, the only thing that bothers me are blonds" I said with a smirk.

"Oh well I'll be sure to tell Jon about that one" we spun in a circle.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Stubborn red heads- so pretty much all gingers" Jace smirked looking amongst the crowd.

"Looking for someone?"

"Nope" he popped the p and spun me in a circle.

My heel got caught on my dress and fell into Jace's chest. Both his hands wrapped around my back and my arms automatically wrapped around his neck.

Now there was not an inch of space between us, we were front to front.

Jace's eyes suddenly locked with mine and his breaths matched my labored ones.

"Smooth" he said breathlessly.

"Well, I think the blame is on you. You should no better not to trust me with onerous moved like that" I tutted.

"Oh yes spinning on the balls of your feet, how intricate" he said sarcastically.

We had started dancing again, with my arms wrapped around his neck and his around my waist. Our chests were still pressing against each other, his hard muscles against my soft chest.

I tried to pay attention to my breathing, making sure it wasn't too crazy. In order to do that I had to get away from Jace, far away. There was no way of doing it subtly so I relaxed. I tried to imagine it was Jon I was dancing with- not this stunningly attractive guy in front of me. To do that I rested my head on his chest, making it seem like a casual motion. I could feel the sporadic beat of his heart under my cheek. Was he affected by me? No it must be the alcohol.

The alcohol that hadn't kicked in.

"See this isn't bad" Jace said.

"Not for you anyway" I rolled my eyes.

"Just admit you're having a fun time, and you like me as a dancing partner"

"Well then I'd be lying" I frowned as I looked up.

Jace's eyes followed my pursed lips and he inhaled deeply but then he cleared his throat and looked away.

"Good thing you're good at it" He smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said.

Jace suddenly spun me around again and twirled me back into his arms and my arms grasped his shoulders.

"Do you mind giving me a little warning?" I said with a bite.

"I like to keep you on your toes… literally" Jace said a smile, proud of his stupid pun.

"You're so stupid" I laughed.

"Don't be jealous because you don't have this comedic gold"

"Oh yes, I envy your _hilarious_ puns" I rolled my eyes and then he dipped me and my arms clenched around his neck.

My breathing was heavy as his eyes gleamed into mine, and as his lips parted.

This wasn't good, my body shouldn't react to him like this, my heart shouldn't be racing like I just ran a race on extase and did some cartwheels and backflips in between.

"I need to use the res- lady's room" I excused myself and fell from his embrace.

But of course it's never that easy with Jace. Being the "polite" gentleman he is, he escorted me to restroom.

With little time to spare I splashed cool water on my face forgetting about my makeup, but little damage was done. The consequence was letting my freckles peak through, but I suppose everything else was waterproof.

I looked at myself in the mirror and really evaluated my self. Sure i'm pretty, exotic with my red hair and green eyes- beautiful even. I think I have a shot with Jace- but that's the problem. I shouldn't be thinking this way about Jace, he's my mortal enemy and my brother's best friend. AND HE'S JACE HERONDALE!

The voice in my head screamed. And then it struck me.

I've had maybe two or three glasses of champaign! That explains everything! I don't have feelings for Jace, I'm just confused because I'm _buzzed_.

"And if you ever saw him, you'd even say it glows" A new voice entered the bathroom.

"Then one night Santa said, Rudolph with your nose so bright, won't you ride my sleigh tonight?"

"You do know it's the middle of June, right Iz?" I reminded as she wobbled back and forth. That suddenly brought me aware of her slurring words.

"Izzy, how much have you had to drink tonight?" I asked.

"Three maybee five"

"Three or five what?"

"Everything" She slumped down on the chair and laid her head down.

"Iz, you can't sleep here" I said as her eye fluttered shut.

"Mhmm"

"Come on" I lifted her arm and placed it around my shoulders.

I struggled picking her up due to the drastic height difference, but I managed to get her out of the bathroom.

"Iz!?" Jace said with more concern than I ever expected, sending a pang to the heart, shocking me.

"Some one drank out the bar" I informed.

"NOO! Who!? That doesn't seem healthy- or affordable" Izzy mumbled.

We both ignored her and before Izzy or I realized, Jace had scooped Izzy up into his harms and she gave a little giggle.

"I'm a princess! I'm a princess!" She chanted.

"Could you grab that door for me please?" Jace nodded to the door in the corner and I held it open for him and followed after.

I had walked in front of Jace up the many flights of stairs to open various doors.

My foot missed a step and I almost fell back, but I balanced myself on the handrail.

"Try not to get yourself hurt, I already got my hands full" Jace said even though I saw he had balanced Izzy on one arm holding his free one out to catch my fall. I rolled my eyes and continued my way up the stairs.

What seemed to be ten floors later, Jace, Izzy and I exited the stairs into the hallway.

"Could you-"

I cut him off and opened Izzy's door and entered her pink fluffy room.

Jace carefully lays her on her bed.

"I should drink more often" Iz said with a big grin slapped on her face.

"You won't be saying that come tomorrow morning" I reminded but she waved me off.

When Izzy made it clear she wasn't moving an inch off her bed, I grabbed a few cold cloths to place on her forehead.

Jace had placed a waste basket close to the bed.

When Iz rolled over I tied her hair in a bun and zipped down her dress.

"WOAH!" Jace announced to Izzy getting undressed.

"Well then I suggest turning around" I slid off her dress, "besides it's nothing you haven't seen before"

"Yeah but that's my sis- Izzy" he suddenly had a change in mood and I glanced over, but he was still facing the pretty pink wall.

I grabbed a big shirt from off the ground and shimmied Izzy in it and got her into the covers. Within seconds her soft snores filled the room.

"So, what do we do?" I asked Jace, giving him the signal to turn around.

"What do we do what?" He rose a brow.

"Do we keep our fingers crossed and hope she doesn't choke on her own vomit or do we stay and watch over her?" I asked.

"The likelihood of choking on your own vomit is pretty slim" He informed.

"It could be that rare one percent and we'd have to live with that on our shoulders. Are you okay with that?"

Jace slumped down in the chair and let out a big sigh.

"Stupid, stupid Izzy" Jace said.

"Heyyy" Izzy mumbled, waking from her sleep.

"This is all a dreaaaam, and you really looove Jace so you're going to get those new cleats he really wants. The ones mom and dad won't buy him… but the blue ones not the brown ones… size thirteen and a half"

Jace says in a sing-song voice.

"You really think that'll work?"

"Worth a shot" Jace shrugged off his tux jacket and I was reminded of my suffocating dress. I struggled to reach the zip but there was no use, but the more I thought about it the more discomforted I became.

"Are you okay over there?" Jace asked with a smirk. I had been twitching in my dress.

I heaved a sigh and walked over to him.

"Do you mind?" I asked and I saw his confused state and so I turned pointing to my zip.

"Oh- yeah" to my surprise he didn't make any sly comments or remarks.

Jace's hands gently set my hair aside and he shakily undid the clasp at the top of the dress. He absentmindedly put a hand on my waist to steady it and I did everything it took to keep my breathing even and pulse steady. But every nerve in my body was screaming for Jace's touch.

I _really_ needed to get away from him.

I felt his warm breath fan across my back and shiver down my spine.

"Thank you" I nodded but my words came out breathy.

"No problem, I'm here anytime… maybe you need a hand with that black lacy bra?" He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"This one?" I had gone into Izzy's bathroom to change, so I chucked the garnet at his face and hard as I could.

"Owe! The clasp hit my eye!" I heard from the cracked door.

"Good!"

"I'm keeping this!" he waved the bra in the air as I walked out in some of Izzy's shorts and a loose shirt.

"No you're not" I tried to swiftly grasp the bra from his hand but his hand darted up.

"Come on Clare, just get it" he egged.

The bra might as well have been on the Eiffel Tower, I would need a ladder to get to it, there was no point in jumping.

I walked closer to him so our bodies were almost touching, but not quite. I placed a hand on his chest and dragged it across his toned stomach, which tightened under my touch, to his hip.

From the corner of my eye I saw his hand lower but not quite enough. I took the final step so we were flesh against each other.

"What exactly do you think you think you're doing Red?" Jace said with glint in his eyes that I couldn't place, but I saw his hand lower again.

I moved my hand from his hip to his shoulder and stretched to the tips of my toes so my lips could graze his ear with every syllable.

" _Distracting you_ "

I jumped to grab my bra but Jace flipped me over his shoulder but I turned my legs so I was in a piggy back position.

"Jace just give it back!"

"You know I had every intention to until you pulled this little stunt, no one likes a tease Red" even though I couldn't see the smirk on his face, but I could just feel it.

"Well no one likes and asshole either but here we are"

"Give it!" I stretched out again.

"Nope"

And we had gone into a constant turning and pulling battle. At the moment I had him in a head lock Still hanging from his back, but Jace had turned to the opening door.

"Well what do we have here?" Magnus walked in the room with Alec and Jon.

Jace dropped the bra instantly and me.

"Crap! Are you okay?" Jace offered a hand but I ignored it.

"Splendid" I dusted my clothes off.

They were all still looking at us with confused stares.

"Izzy got drunk" I blurted and they all nodded.

"Well I think we should hit the road" Jon said, "Early morning"

"Yep" Jace suddenly grasped my hand and was pushing me out the door.

"Just keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't choke on her own vomit! Okay bye!" Jace said and hurried out the door giving a quick salute to Magnus and Alec.

"Hey! I don't want to watch Iz-" But Alec's words got drowned in the distance.

Jace got us out in an inconspicuous way, he says it's from all his secret "Boy Scout" meetings.

You could hear both of Jon's and my snickers. Jace shrugged and continued his way.

Once we got outside the New York air bit my skin and goosebumps arose on my arms.

"Oh here" Jon shrugged off his jacket and in the corner of my I thought I saw Jace starting to flinch off his jacket but it must've been the lighting.

I was warm in the backseat of Jon's car and comfy even, Jon's jacket was a blanket and I was warm.

"Come on Clare"

"Clary wake up"

"You aren't five anymore I'm not carrying you up five hundred flights of stairs" Jon bickered to himself as I tried to feign sleep.

"Here I got it" I heard Jace's voice come up.

Wait did he just call me an it?

But then something warm and wet wiggled in my ear.

I shot straight up facing the problematic blond.

"JONATHAN CHRISTOPHER HERONDALE! DID YOU JUST GIVE ME A WET WILLIE!?"

...

Sorry this chapter is LONNNG over due.

But here it is I hope you like it.

And I'm sorry there were finals and I got really sick and it was just very problematic and so much writers block but hopefully I'll be able to post more because it's summer.

Kisses!


	11. Shut Up and Eat

Just Roomates

Chapter Eleven: Shut Up And Eat

 _Chapter Songs_

 _Back Against the Wall ~ Cage The Elephant_

 _Between The Bars ~ Elliot Smith_

 _Blister In The Sun~ Violent Femmes_

...

I walked into the apartment and screamed. My hands clenched at my sides, restraining myself from destroying the finished and "graded" canvass.

I tried to take slow deep breaths but they just came out in quick angry pants.

I let out an angry scream let my art bag drop to the floor and leaned against the now closed door.

I slowly opened my clenched eyes to see a pair of concerned eyes and another pair of amused eyes.

But they both had the confused glint.

"What's wrong?" Jon asked nervously.

"'What's wrong?' WHAT'S WRONG!? My art teacher is what's wrong! She has it out for me! She hates me!

She's such a bitch! And she's not even a good teacher! And she's so patronizing and snooty! She acts like she's better than every body and knows everything!" I let a frustrated breath, "I hate her!"

"You don't hate her, you just hate her actions" Jace said trying to hide a smirk.

I felt my anger beat away in my chest and boil all through at my body. Hot pounding blood sang in my veins.

I caught Jace's eyes and stared into his golden orbs with the coldest, most hatred look that I could muster- which wasn't hard looking at him, but all he did was smirk.

I let out another frustrated huff and pulled at my hair.

"Please! Please! Please tell me it's okay for me to hit him now" I begged Jon.

"Oh _no_! Jon you can't! I would never be able to bare the pain" Jace said sarcastically.

I had pushed myself off the door and walked to where Jace was sitting.

"Trust me Jonathan Herondale, you do not want to be caught in the crosswinds of my anger. It's not pretty" I almost growled.

"Ooh, I like it when your feisty" Jace had leaned closer to me.

My hand was stopped half inch away from Jace's cheek.

"Clary" Jon said calmly, "What happened?"

My breathing was still fast and my stare still glaring deadly into Jace. I took a step back to grab the canvass and shove it Jon's hands.

"Wow Clare, this is beaut-"

"Not that" I flipped it over to _her_ comments.

"What's bad about this?" Jon's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

I snatched back the canvass.

 _Please refrain from faceless paintings._

 _Keep up the good work._

I read the comments again.

"'Keep up the good work' it's so patronizing! And I did exactly what she asked she didn't ask for a face so I didn't have to create one!" I motioned to the figure who's back was faced towards us.

"I think you're overreacting Clare-"

"OVERREACTING!? Overreacting!?" I huffed.

"Wrong move dude, you never tell a girl she's overreacting, especially when it's that time of the month" Jace stood next to Jon and I.

"Owe!" Jace brought his hand to his cheek where my hand left a red mark.

I strut into my room slamming the door behind me, then collapsing on my bed, but not before my phone went off.

"Simon, this really isn't a great time" I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Herondale getting under your skin?" He asked with a laugh.

The sound of Simon's voice soothed my anger… a little.

"That's not even half of it" I said with an annoyed laugh.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I went over the issue of my art teacher and read the comments aloud.

"I think you're overreacting Clare" he said with a small laugh.

"WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON!?"

"I can be bought"

I let out s laugh and sighed.

"I miss you Simon"

"I miss you too"

We filled each other in on the recent events. Simon had finally saved up enough to buy his new video game so that's what he's been doing for his summer. His mom wants him to get out of the house more, she even threatened summer camp but Simon was appalled because he was old enough to work at the summer camp.

I said good bye to Simon and clicked off the phone. Talking to Simon lessened my anger and calmed me down. Now I just really wanted a sandwich.

When I walked into the living room I saw Jace, maybe my anger wasn't so soothed after all.

"Come on, let's go" he grabbed his jacket and his keys.

"What? Me?" What is this kid talking about.

"You, me, and a surprise" Jace said.

"What about Jon?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"He's taking a shower and you know how long those can last" he said with a smirk.

I hesitantly followed Jace out the door and down the stairs. Instead of going into the garage he turned to the side walk.

"Where-"

"You know I won't tell you, so don't even try" Jace quirks his eyebrows.

I huffed and continued the walk.

"Why are you taking me on this 'surprise' anyways?" I asked skeptically.

"Because I know how it feels to try hard and get nothing for it" he had a sad smile which banished quickly, "Soccer and all" he smirked.

"Jace-"

"And that painting wasn't _awful_ " he smiled.

"Oh yeah, I'd like to see one artistic bone in your body" I rose my brows.

"I think your forgetting my astounding piano skills" he wiggled his fingers in my face.

"Oh yes, how could I forget, Jace the pianist" I said sarcastically but he was amazing on the piano.

"The one and only" Jace winked at me as he walked. I found it a bit difficult to keep up with his long stride without walking fast.

After a few blocks, a few apartment complexes and town houses, we turned on a strip of shops. A few doors down Jace grasped the handle and pulled it open for me.

"And here you have one of the best ice cream shops in New York" Jace smirked at me as I laughed.

He quirked a questioning eyebrow.

"Jace Herondale taking me out for ice cream. The macho cool guy we once knew and tolerated is disappearing in thin air" I smiled up at him.

"Just get in the stupid shop" he said but I didn't miss the small chuckle.

It was a cute little ice cream shop with pastel colored chairs and a chalkboard menu.

"I would really recommend the pistachio ice cream" Jace said behind me.

"Eww, pistachio?" I stuck my tongue out.

I ordered a scoop of mint chip and another scoop of coffee.

"I'd like pistachio and double chocolate chunk" Jace ordered and the girl over the counter gave him a seductive smile.

 _Bitch_.

I had this strange clenching sensation in my chest but I quickly pushed it back down.

I fumbled in my back pocket from the twenty I knew I had in my jean shorts. I handed over the cash just for Jace to snatch it out of my hands and he gave the flirty server his card.

"Jace!" I said but he ignored me.

"Can you please take this?" I asked the the girl who just swiped the card.

"Sorry, too late" she handed Jace the car back.

We grabbed our ice cream and walked out the door.

"You're a real asshole, you know that?" I narrowed my eyebrows.

"Yeah I'm known to have a reputation for it," Jace turned to stand in front of me and slip my money in my back pocket, "but don't worry, you can pay me back later" Jace winked.

"You've been saying that a lot lately and I don't think I trust your motives" I said trying to keep my composure.

"Good, I wouldn't if I were you" Jace smirked and took a bite of his ice cream. I followed him as he started walking again, but this time his steps were smaller.

"Mmm" I moaned and I'm pretty sure my eyes rolled to the back of my head. "This is so good" I moaned.

Jace laughed at my current condition.

"Bite for bite?" He asked.

"You can't bite ice cream! Gross!" I cringed just thinking at the feeling.

"A kiss for a kiss?"

"WHAT?" My eyes popped open as my heart dropped and my body sang with butterflies.

Jace let out a laugh and smiled at me. "Well I don't know what you do to ice cream if you don't bite it"

"Well you sure don't make out with it" I looked at him, "Lick for lick?"

"Sure thang" he smiled as we traded ice cream.

The pistachio ice cream was amazing, it was like Disneyland for your mouth, it was a perfect blend of sweet and salty, but I didn't give Jace the satisfaction.

"Not half bad- HEY!" I looked at my half eaten ice cream. "I SAID A LICK NOT A WHOLE SCOOP!" I yelled. "I guess I'm going to have to eat your pistachio scoop" I shrugged.

"Here, wait I'll eat the pistachio and you can have the double chocolate chunk" Jace held his hand out to me.

"It's okay, that's a whole scoop and mine wasn't I'll just finish the pistachio" I quickened my pace and tried to eat mouth full of ice cream.

"Yeah but I like the pistachio more so it's more valuable to me" Jace widened his stride.

It wasn't long before I was sprinting with the ice cream trying to eat and run- which was impossible.

"Clarissa Adele Morgenstern give me my delicious pistachio ice cream back!" He chased after me

"Never!" I tried to run faster just as Jace caught me around in the air into his arms. I guess Jace didn't mean to turn me as quick or as close because the ice cream slid across his nose and on his cheek. I leaned back in Jace's arms and laughed as I put a hand to his chest. I found it hard to catch my breath and then I felt something cold hit my cheek. I let out a gasp and opened my eyes to a laughing Jace.

"You have a little something right here" Jace motioned to my cheek.

"If I didn't know what a waste of ice cream it would be, I'd throw this in your face" I said pushing out of his warm arms.

Jace was still laughing as he caught up to me. Suddenly the gray clouds opened up above and it started to drizzle, then harder, harder and harder.

"Crap, here" Jace walked towards me and shrugged off his jacket which swallowed my figure.

"Jace I'm not wearing your-"

"If you get a cold, Jon and I would have to attend to your every need and command, so I'm doing it for my sake" Jace smirked.

"Well who says it wouldn't be vice-versa?" My brows shot up.

"Because I want you tend to my every need" Jace winked at me.

"I think it'll be Jon taking care of you" I smiled as I subtly pulled the warm jacket tighter around me. I caught a whiff of Jace's lemon mint sent from the jacket and I took a longer sniff.

"Are you smelling my jacket?" Jace furrowed his brows, his hair dampened and dripping with rain.

"You smell good" I said blatantly.

"What?" He sound stunned.

"You heard me. What is that one compliment you haven't heard before? Well congratulations on picking out good soap. What soap do you use? Because it's never in the shower" I looked up at his confused face.

"I use the same soap we have in there" he said.

"Do you use cologne then?" I wiped the rain out of my eyes.

"Nope" Jace smiled.

"Are you kidding? So you just naturally smell good?" He has it all! It's not fair.

"I guess so" he continued to laugh in the rain and his hair got in his eyes. I pushed my hand through his hair, Jace flinched slightly and I realized what I was doing.

"Sorry force of habit" I thought back to the countless times Simon and his curly brown curls in his eyes. But Jace wasn't my cute nerdy friend, he was Jace you can't just run your hand through his hair. I saw Jace looking at with me a stare I couldn't place as I was chewing my lip in embarrassment, my cheeks flushing a blotchy pink.

"Well in that case I think it's only fair" he suddenly brought his hand to my hair, and with more tenderness I ever thought he could muster, he gingerly tucked my damp hair behind my ear, his heated hand lingered for a second longer. "It's been bothering me for ages" he said exasperatedly.

My heart suddenly felt warm, like it was wrapped in a cozy blanket as we walked up the stairs. Jace had taken me out for ice cream when I was down, he may be an ass but he was altruistic when it counted.

Before we had gotten to our apartment door, Jace pulling out his key, I'd put a hand on his carefully to stop him.

"Thank you Jace" I said looking him in the eyes.

"No problem, anything to see you in a wet t-" he started and before I could talk myself I gave him a hug. My arms wrapping around his warm and muscled torso.

"No, really, thank you" I have him a squeeze as one of his warm electric patted my back, and even though I had three layers on, it felt like his hand was on my bare back, making me shiver and pulling away from him.

We walked into the apartment to find a very displeased Jon. "And where exactly have you two been?" Jon sat up straight on the couch.

"Just went for ice cream, no big-" Jace started to shrug.

"YOU GUYS GOT ICE CREAM WITH OUT ME!?" Jon bolted off the couch, a hand to his heart. "After all these years, you being my so called 'best friend'" Jon drew air quotes, "And you!" Jon pointed hastily towards me, "My own sister betrays me"

"Oh stop with the dramatics Jon" I wave him off like an annoying fly. "Could I borrow your keys?" I ask.

"Where are you going now? Frozen yogurt?" He rolled his eyes.

"No, a club" I say nonchalantly.

Jon almost trips as he walks towards the couch again, but he spins towards me in half a second. "A _what_?" Jon asks bewildered, completely out of his jokey mood.

"You know a club, where people dance, drink, and sometimes even talk" I say in a slower speech.

"I know what a club is Clary" he says clearly annoyed, "I'm asking what business do you have at a club?"

Jon has always been protective of me and more so once our dad passed away. It was cute in the beginning but it's grown old.

"Jon, I'm old enough to make my own decisions, so even if I was going to the club to do non-holy things, I can do it" I turned as I grabbed a glass of water, to see Jace scowling. "But I'm just going there to pick up Maya so we can have dinner together with Izzy" When I said that, I saw Jace's face softened.

"Where are you going to dinner?" Jace said as ravaged through the fridge.

"I don't know, the Burger place on fourth" I said grabbing my purse, rummaging to find some Chapstick.

I ran it over my lips, looking up, I saw Jace following the motion. His eyes caught mine and he gulped abruptly turning the other way.

"Ooh, I know it" Jon spun on his heels, "Jace do burgers sound good?"

"They sound amazing" Jace smirked as he passed by me.

"No! No, you guys are not going" I crossed my arms glaring at both at them, "Besides don't you guys have better plans?" I looked back and forth between the two. They both just smiled.

"How is this fair?" Jon complained for the hundredth time from the back seat and Jace mumbled in agreement.

"You guys are tagging along and Maya is the guest, she should get passenger seat" I smiled as I made another right hand turn on to the next street.

They both sighed in unison.

"Are we close?" Jon asked.

"I'm hungry" Jace said whiningly.

I just turned up the music, and stopped in front of the club. I sent Maia a text and in a matter of seconds she was skipping out of the bar.

"Hey" she beamed as she hopped in the car.

"Hey" I smiled, "sorry I couldn't shake these two. Apparently they don't have any better plans" I said pointing to the back.

Maia just laughed.

"Hi guys" she waved.

"Hi Maia" the boys said with smirks.

I sighed and continued the way to the restaurant.

Magnus, Maia, and Isabelle had me squished in the middle because I was the "smallest". Ugh. Though I felt bad for the four guys across us. Jace directly across from me.

I had gotten pancakes because I wanted breakfast for dinner. I saw Jon eyeing my plate from the corner of my eye.

"If you even dare Morgenstern, I'll break your hand before the fork even touches my plate" I said with a glare.

He immediately looked away.

I went to take off my jacket when I realized I was wearing. Jace's jacket.

Did he notice it? He must have.

Should I give it back to him now- no that would make Izzy suspicious.

I decided to stick it between the little space Maia and I had on the small booth.

"So how long have you wanted to be an artist?" Isabelle asked, "Though I never knew you were into that"

"Oh, I'm not, my mom just wanted me to do something over the summer to put on my college application" Maia rolled her eyes.

"My Maia couldn't draw to save her life" Jordan joked.

"She's actually not bad" I said and Jordan had a knowing smirk as he looked at Maia and I.

"What?" I looked between the two of them.

"My brother paints everything" Maia sighed.

"What about when we have to work in class?"

"You're always so wrapped up in your own work you don't notice"

"I can't tell you the amount of times she's stayed up painting" Jon said as we ate our food.

As we ate we all started side conversations besides Jace and I because we were both busy shoving food in our mouths.

I dropped pancake on my leg and quickly picked it up and plopped it in my mouth. I looked up to see Jace smiling with an amused look.

"Shut up and eat your food" I said with a hidden laugh.

Jace smiled back and ate.

...

So sorry I was gone for a week and this took me longer than expected but yeah!

Next chapter will be filled with adventure and fun.

Chocolate or Vanilla?

Kisses.


	12. Pancake Supreme

Just Roommates

Chapter Twelve: Pancakes Supreme

...

"It'll be really quick I swear!" Jace promised speeding and dodging cars on the road.

"This was the one day I was going to be early!" I groaned.

"Well whose fault is it that my jacket is there?" Jace said with raised eyebrows.

We were on the way to the Lightwood's house or should I say mansion. Jace couldn't part with his apparently favorite jacket which I had left at the restaurant. Izzy had seen the jacket and took it home with her.

We both hopped out the car and entered the house,

"Good, you're here can you guys watch Max? We're going to another charity event and we forgot to ask some one to watch Max" Izzy walked quickly putting her earrings in.

"Izzy we both have to go to-"

"Jace would you do this for me, please. For Max, he misses you so much now that you're gone all the time" Maryse walked over to us.

"You can't guilt trip me into this" Jace said though his tone had softened and his shoulders shrugged, "But Clary really has to get to her art class-" Jace started.

"And leave you all alone with Max? I don't think so" I shook my head.

"It's nothing I haven't done before" Jace said.

"Yeah and last time he lost a tooth!" Izzy exclaimed.

"He wanted to tie his loose tooth to a door knob, who was I, the cool older brother, to stop him?" Jace rose his brows.

"It's okay, I'll baby sit them both" I smiled.

"But if you really have to go to art-"

"No, it's nothing I don't already know, plus I could use a break." I smiled at Maryse.

"Are you sur-"

"Positive. So where is he?"

"Clary!" Max ran down the stairs in his pjs with messy bed hair. Max came crashing at my hips wrapping his arms around my legs.

"I swear you just keep growing and growing" I patted down his rats nest. Max let out a little giggle and bounced over to Jace.

"So when are we going to the cages?" Max asked Jace after he hugged him.

"Cages?" Jace's brow furrowed as he scooped up Max in his arms. Normally guys with kids didn't make me go all gooey-eyed, but Jace had so much love and affection for Max in little ways. It made my heart flutter in a weird way.

I told myself it was just because I'm happy that Max had a great older brother, though he already had Alec and Izzy.

"I may have told him you would take him to the batting cages to practice for this upcoming baseball season" Maryse chattered.

"Can we!? Can we!?" Max looked at Jace with so much hope and merriment.

"Not like this, no way! I think you may have a bird living in your hair and have you smelled your breath!?" Jace said the last part a bit more quietly and Max's cheeks flushed red. "Get cleaned up and then we'll talk" Jace set Max down and within a second went running up the stairs, Izzy following his trail.

"Thank you guys so much, I wouldn't have told you so last minute but the babysitter canceled this morning and there was no one else and I thought Isabell told you" Maryse said, "And there's money on the counter for lunch, dinner, and breakfast"

"Breakfast?" Jace asked.

"Oh the charity event is in Vermont, we're meeting your father there, but we decided to come back tomorrow" Maryse explained, I was shocked when she said 'your father' but then quickly realized she was speaking of her husband, Robert.

"Okay" Jace nodded.

"Well we should get going, a long drive ahead of us" Maryse said as Izzy and Max walked down the stairs.

Max gave his mom a quick hug and tried to release quickly but Maryse held him tight. "Be good to your brother and Clary, stay out of trouble" she looked into Max's eyes.

"Yes mom"

"Thank you guys again, so much" Maryse walked to Jace to give him a hug, and Jace appeared at unease by the simple gesture, and patted Maryse's hug. When Izzy hugged Jace it seemed a bit more natural as he rolled his eyes and gave her a light squeeze.

After I had my round of hugs, Izzy and Maryse left and we were left in charge of Max.

"So have you had breakfast?" Jace asked.

Max nodded.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Batting cages!" He smiled ecstatically.

"This early? Are you sure?" Jace asked but Max was already running towards the door and grabbing his helmet on the way out. Jace and I followed in suit and once we were buckled up Jace started backing out.

 _Screech!_

Jace slammed on the brakes and turned back to Max. "You don't need a car seat, right?"

"Car seat? I haven't used a car seat since I was five!" Max seemed offended.

"Just double checking" Jace continued to back out of the driveway and we made our way to the batting cages.

"Nice one Max" Jace said.

Max had been in the batting cages for five minutes and he hadn't missed one ball, it was amazing.

He waddled out a little breathlessly and a sheen of sweat spread across his forehead.

"Your turn" Max looked up at me.

"Oh, uh, I don't think so Max" I shook my head.

Jace walked back from getting more bats and helmets.

"Here" he moved my hair back from my face and placed the helmet on my head.

"And do you know how to hold a bat?" Jace looked down at me.

I rolled my eyes in response, so he handed me the bat.

Jace put the tokens in and immediately balls started shooting out.

"Ahh!" I screeched as a ball came hurtling towards my face and I ducked. I heard a pair of familiar laughs behind me.

I tried to get in position quickly as another ball came to kill me. Ten balls later I still hadn't hit one.

"You should go help her" I heard Max whisper to Jace.

"I think if we wait it out a ball might hit her" I could practically hear Jace smirking.

"That's not nice! Go help her" Max demanded.

As much as I loved Max standing up for me, I didn't like help- especially from blond know it alls.

I heard the gate open and close again, then I saw Jace duck as I went to swing again.

"Jesus Clary" he had a hand to his heart and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't need your help" I budded in before he could say anything.

"Clearly you do and Max really wants me to help you" He had a determined tone in his voice so I sighed and he walked closer.

"You're holding the bat wrong, your right hand has to be on the top and don't hold it so loosely" Jace spat out the directions rapidly and I tried to do as instructed.

"What do you even know about this? You play soccer" I said with a slight narrowing of my eyes.

"I know everything, now show me how you swing" he demanded so I did grudgingly.

"You don't have to bring it so far back past your shoulder, and don't forget to keep your eye on the ball, show me again"

I did.

"Okay, here I'll help- more" he had his trademark smirk plastered on his face.

Suddenly he was behind me, his figure swallowing me as he stood closely to me. He felt uncomfortably close but his warmth was pleasant. I found myself wanting to lean back, get closer to Jace, but I stood firmly in my spot.

"Clary?" Jace asked.

"What?" I said without turning my head.

"Did you hear _anything_ I just said?" He looked down at me as I turned my face. My heart raced, our faces were so close, I could see the faint stubble on his face, the darker golden flecks in his bright eyes. I quickly turned back around, shaking my head.

"Okay, now bring the bat back like this" he started moving the bat with his hands on top of mine, where it felt like hot jolts spotting through my hands to my spine.

When Jace swung, the force pushed my back flush against his front and I heard him take a harsh breath.

"Hey we hit it!" I said amazed as the ball landed some where other than the floor behind me.

"Yeah" his voice seemed shaky.

Quickly he took a step back allowing more room between us and gruffly looked away. Maybe our close vicinity bothered him the same way.

"I think I got the hang of it" I said with a bright smirk.

"Are you sure?" Jace said with a forced chuckle to hide his uneven breath.

"I think I can manage" I said with a smirk and his eyes darted towards my pink lips.

 _Whoosh._

Jacedarted back before the careering ball had a chance to hit him.

"Smooth" I say sarcastically.

"I try" he shoots back.

I swing the bat as Jace recedes to sit behind the fence with Max. The ball taps the bat but falls to the floor.

Ugh.

I hit the ball one last time and throw all I had into it and the ball goes flying forward and into the fence all the way across from me.

"Ahh! I DID IT!" I cheered and turned to Jace and Max who were clapping and laughing along with me until their eyes widened, and their fingers pointed.

"Clar-" I heard one of them say before my back got hit with a bruising and I fell to the floor.

After a few seconds I opened my eyes- not remembering when I'd closed them. I felt a small clammy hand on my left arm and a two big warm hands hoisting me up.

I almost fell back down, not realizing I was standing, but Jace grabbed my hand and waist. I took a shaky breath in, that ended up sounding like a whimper.

"Are you okay?" Jace asked a bit sarcastically but with genuine concern forming in his expression and his hands moved my hair back, away from my face.

"Yeah, you try getting hit with a baseball going a hundred miles per hour" I whisked Jace's hands away, standing closer to Max.

"It was a softball- going at forty miles per hour" Max said with a small cough.

"I thought I was your favorite Max!" I said with a pout.

"You are, you're just wrong" he said with a smirk almost uncanny to Jace's.

"I think someone is spending too much time with their older brother" I bent down squinting at Max then looking back at a smiling Jace.

"Yeah, and not enough time with you" Max actually winked.

"Max!"

"Nice one Max!" Jace went to give a high five to his little brother.

"Bad influences" I mumbled as the boys continued to walk to the car.

Jace turned to wink as I followed him to the car. A wink that sent my body shivering with chills.

"Oh come on! I won't be scared! I promise!" Max begged after we finished dinner and we were now retreading to the couch for a movie. Max wanted to watch The Shinning.

"Well, if you wanted to watch it so bad why haven't you watched it before?" Jace started his integration with a raised brow.

"Because mom won't- won't buy it for me" Max tried to save his slip up desperately.

"Because?"

"Because we don't have the extra money laying around the house!" And to that Jace rolled his eyes.

"Because I'm too young" Max slouched dramatically in defeat.

"Well I'm not your favorite brother for nothing" Jace agreed to play The Shinning.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" I exclaimed, "He's like five years old! You can't let him watch that! It'll give him nightmares for years to come!"

"Seven years old!" Max corrected

"See, he's fine" Jace waved me off.

"No way" I said.

"Don't worry Red, I'll hold your hand if you get scared" Jace smirked.

"I'm not scared, it'll be Max who'll be scared!" I said even though it wasn't the truth. It was inappropriate to show a seven year old this movie but at least he wanted to watch it. The only horror movies I watch are the really crappy ones that are more so laughable than scary. I'd never seen The Shinning nor wanted to.

"It's not my hand you're going to be holding" I nodded my head towards Max.

"He'll live, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger" Jace said.

Ten minutes into the movie Max was already snoozing away. Guess the whole debate was for nothing- besides the fact it seemed like Jace and I would be finishing the rest.

Fantastic.

I tried not to shiver when I saw those creepy twins or yelp when the hallways filled with blood. I squeaked behind the blanket, hiding myself from the glory beyond.

"It's safe to look now" I heard the smirking voice and looks over the sleeping Max to the other side of the couch.

"What? Oh no- I just had to sneeze" I was not going to admit I was scared of horror movies, for Jace would relentlessly tease me for it.

"Mhmm, sure you did" he said sarcastically.

"Look, we're missing it!" I turned the attention back to the screen.

"We don't have to watch it if you don't want to, Alec, Jon, and I watched it at least a thousand times" Jace said with less of a smirk and a considering stare.

"Well I wouldn't want Max to have nightmares" Even though max had fallen asleep a good hour ago.

Right on qué, Max shot up shaking.

"Max! Max are you okay?" Jace suddenly turned to his little brother and I rested a hand on Max's shoulder.

"Sorry, just a bad dream" Max squirmed and shook out a yawn.

"Well then I think we should get you to bed" Jace pushed off the couch and scooped up Max in his arms like a small puppy.

Max enjoyed the motion and snuggled into Jace's chest- what I'd do to be Max- well, I mean- who am I kidding, yeah I do mean that. Jace is so hot and muscled, sexy, beautiful, and golden. Clearly I'm hazy with sleep, but it doesn't mean it's not true. In the midst of sexy Jace thoughts I drifted into sleep.

"Do you want me to carry you up to bed, Red?" Jace asked with a chuckle and a hint of an innuendo.

"Your call, Goldie" I said with the same amount of seduction.

I heard the shake in his breath as I felt a blanket ripped off me and I jumped wide awake.

"WHAT THE HE-"

"Max wants us to stay with him, he got scared" Jace said and started walking up the massive stair case and I scrambled to catch up to him.

"Oh? And who's bright idea was it to show a seven year old The Shinning!?" I said harshly at Jace.

"Well a boy needs to learn, every kid has a scary movie growing up" Jace shrugged.

"Yeah, doesn't mean they all have to have one"

"Hey, calm down. At least he wasn't with a group of friends and he has people to comfort him"

"Okay" I said as we entered Max's room- which was bigger than the room I had.

Jace and I slid into the twin bed- which wasn't easy with Jace easily filling more than half the bed, Max took the side and I was stuck in the middle on my side. At least I had covers- which I wouldn't need considering these boys gave off more heat than the sun. I'm sure to wake up in a pool of sweat when I wake up. Not to mention the nervous sweat that had started with Jace's closeness. Jace's body was less than half an inch away from mine and I tried my best to scoot closer to Max.

"Next time maybe we watch something like Finding Nemo" Max said.

"Are you sure you won't get scared of the Sharks?" Jace gave a small chuckle and I could feel his chest rumble in the motion and his breath fan across my neck.

I laughed to cover up the shiver that ran through me.

"Shut up!" Max said in a harsh whisper and Jace laughed again, I followed in suit.

"Clary, Clary, Clary" I woke to the small whispering voice.

I blinked my eyes open with a yawn, staring at the young boy in front of me.

"Yeah Max?" I said sleepily feeling myself fall asleep again.

"Will you make me pancakes? Please?" He asked.

"I'm sure Jace's pancakes are better than mine" I snuggled into the cover and felt a muscled wall behind me and a coiled arm around me.

That woke me right up. Jace was flush against my back his face snuggled into my neck, his arm firmly wrapping me to him.

"Well I've never tried your pancakes" Max said as my heart raced a thousand beats a second.

"Listen, if you help me get out of this," I motioned to Jace, "I'll make you the best pancakes you've ever had"

"He is a pretty clingy sleeper- I was his human pillow when he had nightmares" Max grabbed a pillow not giving me a chance to ask about the nightmares, and not that I wanted to ask Max about it.

"Okay scoot down quickly and I'll do the rest"

I did as told but my hair was caught underneath his arm.

"Owe" I cursed and Jace's eyes fluttered open. When his eyes met mine, he had his trademark smirk plastered on his lips.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" I said choked, now fully flushed against him, which made it hard to breathe.

Jace looked down at our current position and almost fell off the bed letting go of me.

"I don't bite" I said with a laugh as I sat up and Max chuckled too.

"No-uh, no" Jace said quickly sitting back up gaston so that our legs touched and I felt his muscles tighten, "of course not, just shocked I guess" he let out a nervous laugh.

"Okay… well I'm going to cook Max some pancakes, would you like any?" I added the last part a bit sarcastically.

"Oh no I can do it" he said starting to get out of bed.

"No, let me. It's been a few months, it'll put my baking skills to the test" I hopped out of bed next to Max. "And a little bird told me your pancakes were getting old"

"Max! How could you!?" Jace put a hand to his chest.

"I did not! She's lying I-I love your pancakes! Don't be mad, I just wanted to try Clary's" Max stammered.

"Calm down Max, we're just kidding" Jace let out a laugh and Max let out a relieved sigh.

"Come on" I patted Max's back, "No need to be cursed with his presence and longer" I sent a wink back at Jace who rolled his eyes in return.

"If you need any help-"

"I got it Herondale, get some rest" I shut the door and followed Max.

"These- these are the best things I've tasted since Nutella!" Max said with wide eyes.

"And you put chocolate chips, syrup, and butter on it! Jace never does that" Max was beaming and I cracked a smile.

"Because I'm not trying to give you high cholesterol by the time you turn eight" Jace entered the room with ruffled hair and a yawn.

"Your stack of cholesterol is right there" I pointed to the plate next to Max.

Jace looked skeptical but sat down regardless. "Oh please God, don't let me die eating these pancakes, I'm too young, too good looking, and if you ask me too god like to die like thi-"

"Shut up and eat your pancakes" I demanded with the spatula in my hand, pointing it at him.

"You have to Jace! They're sooo good" Max tried to explain to Jace.

With that Jace took a bite and instantly released a moan, forgetting the fit he'd just thrown.

"Oh my gosh these are amazing" Jace said with another big bite of pancakes.

"Attractive, a real heart throbber" I said looking at Jace's full mouth opening and closing. Jace rolled his eyes but then went back to his popcorn.

"See I told you!" Max also said with a full mouth of food, must run in the family.

I cut into my my pancakes taking a bite and I heard Jace grunt and I smirked.

I looked up to see Max lick his napkin and wipe it on the corner of Jace's mouth.

"Max!" Jace called out his cheeks tinted slightly pink.

"It's not my fault you can't keep Nutella off your face" he shrugged and I let out a laugh.

"What are you laughing at? You'd need a whole towel to clean of your face" Jace snapped his head with a smirk.

"No I do-"

Jace's wet thumb cleaned the corner of my mouth.

"DID YOU LICK YOUR THUMB!?" I asked referring to mystery liquid now covering the side of my mouth.

"Maybe" he said with a boyish smile and Max started cackling in laughter, which made it hard not to smile.

With Jace still staring at me with that boyish smile I laughed as I rolled my eyes.

...…...

I'm so sorry guys! This took forever to update I've been hella busy! But I WONT GIVE UP ON THIS!

I'll try to get the next one up pronto!

And sorry this was sorta a filler chapter.

What's your favorite book?

Kisses.


End file.
